


AMA.ri

by Jun_S_Kay



Series: Amari universe [1]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Adventure, Bottom Jack, Establishing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Rhys is a very smart rabbit, alien - Freeform, alien!Rhys, amari!Rhys, bendy bunny, he's a hare, i guess?, slight AU, some smut, thickening plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 59,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jun_S_Kay/pseuds/Jun_S_Kay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handsome Jack loses his memory after a car accident. When he wakes up he is told that he had a passenger, and that passenger is not human. Instead, he has strange markings, and long hare ears where his human ones should be. The CEO of Hyperion decides to keep the kid alive, curiosity getting the better of him, and tells the doctor to notify him when he wakes up.</p><p>When Rhys does wake up, he panics, and escapes the hospital room. He is later found, but is skittish, and unsure of the situation. Jack catches him, determined to figure out what happened. As the memories slowly return, a new adventure starts. One Jack started wishing he never started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Unknown Passenger

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't completely finished the universe where Rhys' specie is from, but I just had to write it. I am planning to sketch Rhys' appearance out, and I will put it in the notes when I've got it done. Feel free to comment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the story that is AMA.ri.  
> A story about a pissed off alien, and an even more pissed off CEO.

Handsome Jack, CEO of Hyperion, and part time badass, was currently stomping through the clean, white hallways of the hospital wing on Helios. With a frown, he held a small icepack to the side of his head, ignoring the doctors that trailed behind him.

The man had no memory of the supposed accident he had been in; a _car_ -accident. The doctors had told him to stay in the bed, but that was not happening. Hyperion would crumble! Instead, Jack ‘gently’ urged them to tell him what had happened.

 

            “You crashed your car into a boulder on Pandora, sir.” The doctor, a fearless little woman, had said. “You, and your fellow passenger were both knocked out cold. Poor thing was bloody all over.”

Jack had given her a confused look. “Passenger?” He rarely drove a car, let stand have a passenger in said car. “Who?”

            “We don’t know who he is, sir.” She looked down at the ECHO-comm in her hands. “There is no record of him on Helios.”

To that, the CEO stood up from the bed. The doctor watched him, while the nurses frantically started scurrying away. He wobbled, trying to find his footing.

            “People usually pass out as a result of a head injury, so that’s why you’re wobbly.” She titled her head to the side, a small grin finding its way into presence.

Jack planted his hand against the white wall, and shot her a glare. “Where is this so-called ‘passenger’?” He dropped his voice as low as he could.

            “He is in sector G, we keep him under surveillance, since we haven’t got a clue who he is.”

            “Well if he’s from freakin’ _Pandora_ then he is a bandit!”

The doctor just shrugged, running a hand through shoulder length blonde hair. “Let’s get you equipped with an icepack. Pretty sure, you’re not going to listen to my orders anyway.”

            “Wow, aren’t you a smart little lady?” Jack sneered.

The smart little lady flipped him off, before turning away to fetch an icepack.

If the CEO was in a proper physical state, he would have choked her, but he couldn’t, since he needed that wall on his right to keep standing.

The doctor returned, white coat swaying after her. She stopped about a meter away from Jack’s reaching-area. “Hold out your hand.”

He complied, grumbling under his breath.

She tossed the icepack at him, whistling as it landed perfectly in his palm. “Room G9. I’m heading there now, feel free to go your own, _wall-safe_ pace.”

She, indeed, was a smart little lady. Also a rude one.

Jack grunted as a form of understanding, and pressed the icepack against where the throbbing in his head was the worst. He took a few deep breaths, and righted himself. He could do this. He didn’t need walls.

 

He stopped in front of the closed door to room G9, staring at the two guards who looked anywhere but at him. Jack pushed the door open with his foot, and stepped inside. “All right, who is the asshole that crashed my car?” Because Handsome Jack would not believe that he was, in fact, the person that caused it. He was convinced that this ‘passenger’ did _something_ to make them crash.

Once he looked up, he found his gaze locked upon the figure in the bed. He edged closer. “Is he wearing a costume?”

            “No.” The blonde doctor replied. “We’re not sure what he is. They first thought he was a Siren, but that is not possible, for obvious reasons.”

Obvious reasons being that the kid was male, and that he had long, furred ears. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was even. He had markings that started on his lower lip, and moved down to the very tips of his fingers, and toes. They curled around his limbs, and were organic in appearance. Every now, and then, they would glow a vibrant blue as he breathed.

Jack debated on what to do. On one hand, he wanted to just shoot the kid because _he crashed his car_ , but on the other, he had no memory of the accident, and he did want to know what happened.

            “We had to cut him out of the passenger seat, his right arm was beyond saving. To prevent infection, we removed it. What do you want to do?”

            “Is he asleep, or…?”

            “Surgically induced coma.”

            “Right.” The CEO scratched at his chin clasp. “Ugh. Fuck, keep whatever this is supposed to be alive. I wanna know what the _hell_ happened, because I don’t take passengers. Ever.”

            “All right.”

            “Notify me _immediately_ when he wakes up. I don’t give a shit if it is 3AM. I want to know. Are we clear?”

            “Clear as the artificial daylight, sir.”

            “The fuck is your name?”

            “Christa.”

            “I like, and hate you at the same time.” Kinda like his pretzels.

            “I get that a lot.” She admitted with a, seemingly, genuine smile. She took a deep breath, and puffed the air back out. “Anyway, I’m going to get you some painkillers, and send you on way to wherever.”

Jack gave a nod, shooting one last glance the part-man, part-rabbit, on the bed. Well, okay, 80%-man, and 20%-rabbit. Did he have a tail? The man snorted at the thought, kind of starting to hope that he did.

\---

The calm beeping in the darkened room was eventually what caused the wounded man to stir. The first thing he noticed, was the lack of feeling on his right. He frowned, and opened his eyes, pupils quickly dilating to accommodate for the darkness. He groaned, which sounded like a very low clicking sound deep within his throat, and turned his head to the right. He cast his eyes down, looking at the empty space on the bed.

While the kid appeared infuriatingly calm on the outside, he was screaming on the inside. He quickly stopped his mental screaming, when he realised that it wasn’t satisfying at all, since it didn’t exactly sound loud. Logic took over, and he frowned as he thought about it. He tried whispering in his head, but no. It all sounded the same.

He hummed, out loud, and looked at all the needles, and patches that connected him to the various machines. The alien tried to stop himself from actually panicking, when he realised that he had no clue as to where he was. His eyes widened, thinking about what could possible happen to him. Panicking sounded good now.

The kid pushed himself up, quickly ripping all the patches off, and needles out. The machines reacted by blearing, and screeching everyone that was asleep awake. He yelped in response, brown ears lowering quickly. He fumbled with the sheets, stumbling out of bed, and onto the floor. Logic crept back to him; _Get out. Hurry up. Danger is coming._

He looked around the room. If he broke the window, which he was certain was impossible, he would be pulled into the void of space; death. If he were to go through the door, there would be people; death? He looked up, spotting the ventilation system. Small, crammy, but the best possibility. Likelihood of death? Still high, but it beats the others.

 

The door was quickly pushed open, the short doctor entering first, followed by the two guards. When she was met with emptiness, she turned to them, using silence, and deadly eyes to stare them down.

The guards fidgeted with their guns.

            “Are you deaf?”

            “We don’t know what all the beeps mean, ma’am.”

She rolled her eyes. How could people be this incompetent? The doctor walked further into the room. The alien had left no trace, of course he didn’t. She sighed, rubbing her face with the palms of her hands. “No, Christa, we don’t need to tie him up. He’ll be too weak to move. The kid is not going anywhere.” She quoted the other doctors. “No need to cuff his only free hand, he won’t panic or anything.” She dropped her hands to her sides. “I hate my job. But, at least he’s wearing a tracker.” She just huffed as she fetched the ECHO-comm from her hand-sewn giant coat pocket.

She waited, staring at the screen after dialling the most fearsome number. After five monotone beeps, her call was answered.

            “What?” There was a black screen, the CEO too tired to bother turning on a light.

            “Kid woke up.”

            “…Great.” A yawn.

            “Kid also escaped.”

Utter silence.

            “No idea how he did it, yet, but we’ve got a tracker on him.”

            “So, why the _fuck_ aren’t you tracking him down then?!” The sleepiness in his voice had completely disappeared, and the caller could hear him rummaging through his room.

            “You told me to immediately call you. I only have one ECHO-comm, and it’s outdated.”

            “Hang up, and find that bandit!”

She turned to the guards. “You hear that?”

            “I want him _alive_.” The tone of Jack’s voice could almost be described as a growl. He ended the call.

The doctor got to work. “I’m sending the tracker information to all active guards, and—.” She sighed with a bored expression as sirens went off, and Helios went into lockdown. “What a drama queen… Anyway. You heard the man. _Alive_. You two stay with me, the kid probably won’t be happy to only see armour.”

\---

Handsome Jack was partially dressed, and coherent when he found the doctor with two guards. He held his gun tightly in his hand as he stomped closer. “Where the fuck is he.” He ‘asked’ when he reached the group of three.

            “Basement.” The doctor said, watching the numbers of the elevator slowly roll past.

The elevator opened its doors, welcoming passengers with his cold, robotic, programmed heart. “Hello there, travellers!”

Jack froze over. Why…? Why the hell did the elevator have a goddamn **CLAPTRAP** voice? “Uuuugh.” He moaned in agony as he stepped inside.

            “Where can I take you to?” The voice cheerily continued.

            “Basement.” The doctor said, unfazed by the horror of Claptrap.

            “Who was cruel enough to do this?”

            “It was necessary after the accident in the Hub of Heroism which blinded about 70% of present people.”

            “Are they deaf, too?”

Christa just shrugged.

            “We have arrived at the scaaary basement, travellers!”

            “Well, thank fuck for that.” The CEO grumbled as he stepped out. “Why is it dark here?”

The guards followed, ever so slightly hesitant in the presence of their boss.

The doctor just kept her eyes on her ECHO-comm. “He’s in the corner. Poor thing.” She cooed. She flicked the light on, and made her way over, almost tripping over the absolute mess.

Christa groaned, straightening herself again. The three men followed her to the mess of boxes that occupied the corner.

The guards readied their guns with an audible click. This earned them a sharp glare from the short doctor.

Jack stepped forward, pulling the boxes back with one hand, the other still occupied by his gun. After all the boxes were removed, the four were left astonished. The tracker lied there on the floor, _steel_ band ripped apart.

            “Holy fucking shit.” The CEO picked up the tracker. “The kid broke this? With what?”

            “Probably his hand, I highly doubt he gave himself the calm of time to find something else.”

            “His _hand_? This thing is made of steel!”

            “He’s not human, anything is possible right now. Though I admire his IQ. He actually had the sense to go somewhere he could easily get far away from again before he broke the tracker. Kudos to him.”

            “Do we know _what_ he is then?” Jack ignored the rest.

            “We’re working on it.”

            “Great. Fine, okay.” He took a deep breath. “He can’t get off Helios; we’re on lockdown. It’s 6AM now.” He turned to the doctor. “Should be fine to make an announcement, right?”

            “Is that a rhetoric question I spot there?”

            “You’re like my pretzels.” He shook his head in disbelief.

            “I try.”

 

The announcement came at 6:50AM, Jack’s stomach felt the need to get food. “Hey, hey hey kiddos! It is me, your amazing, handsome, awesome leader; Handsome Jack. If you weren’t blinded by the apparent accident that happened some time ago, or deafened by whatever, then you may have noticed that we’re in lockdown! If you look at your comms, and computers, you’ll notice that there is a drawing popping up there. That _thing_ is somewhere on our space station. If you see it, you notify me **IMMEDIATELY**. I’ll give you a nice promotion if it’s still where you found it. **DON’T** fuck up by killing it, or you’ll find your breath taken away, if you know what I mean.” He ended the announcement with a snort. He stood up from his big, yellow chair, and walked to the closet that resided in his office. You know, for when there was too much blood on the other clothes.

The CEO got back to work as best as could, taking his painkillers, and vitamins when the alarms, that the little doctor had set for him, went off.

 

It was 5PM when a puny little accountant called in with a shaky voice. “I-I-I-I-I found it.”

            “Location, now.”

            “M-m-my office, it’s under my d-desk. Floor 23, office n-nine.”

\---

Vaughn stared at the creature that had huddled itself under his small desk. The alien stared right back at him, unmoving.

The accountant stepped into the room, closing, and locking the door behind him. He took one step closer, testing the boundaries. The being snarled, baring its teeth. That those teeth looked human didn’t make it less scary. Its markings glowed with its snarl, making sure to scare him off.

            “Oookay…” He took a step back again, and watched.

The alien was dressed in a white, bloody t-shirt, underwear, and ridiculous looking socks that matched said underwear. It had a bandage around its left hand, head, and right calf. Its right arm was missing entirely. The poor thing was shivering, wrapping the remaining arm around itself. It refused to look away from the short man.

Vaughn was compassionate, and decided to slowly move to the steel, dark grey closet that stood in the corner of his office. It just had necessities in it. He opened the door, _slowly_ , and pulled out a thick blanket. There were nights that he would sleep in his office, too swamped by work to return to his apartment.

He noticed the alien raising its eyebrows, and could almost hear the wheels turning in its head. This time, Vaughn was allowed to get closer, but it started snarling when he had crossed the room halfway.

The accountant put the blanket on the floor, and stepped back. “For having rabbit ears, you act surprisingly wolf-like.” He noted, out loud. He sat himself down on the floor, and a few minutes passed. The alien didn’t move, just stared at him with narrowed eyes.

Vaughn turned around, scooting a little further away from the blanket. Within seconds he could hear movement, shuffling, and then huddling. He looked back, and huffed a laugh as he took in the sight.

The partially-rabbit man had cocooned himself in the blanket, making it act like a very bad fort. He peaked out from between two folds, and made a clicking sound.

            “You’re welcome.”

A heavy knock on the door, made the short man, and alien jerk their heads to it.

            “Why the fuck is it shut?! Open!” A kick against the steel dented the door.

Vaughn scrambled to stand up, and open the door. He kept it at a small creak at first, poking his head out. He swallowed down all his fear. “You need to be really slow, and really quiet.” He whispered.

Jack gave him an unimpressed look. “Why?”

            “I think we can win its trust.”

            “Win his trust?”

            “It would make everything a lot easier?”

The CEO groaned. “Fiiiiine.” He put his gun back in its holster, and pushed the door open. “Under the desk, you said?”

            “Y-yes, sir.”

Handsome Jack walked in, and looked at the bundle of blankets with eyes.

            “It was cold.”

            “Did he say so?”

            “No, it shivered.”

            “Okay, _stop_ calling him an ‘it’! He was in his _underwear_ , I’m sure you saw that he has a dick!”

Shuffling came from under the desk, and the two humans turned to look. The eyes were gone, but the blankets were bulging on all sides, signifying movement.

            “How does he move in that small space?” Vaughn asked.

            “Bendy bunny.” Jack arched his brows with a whistle.

            “It’s a hare, sir.”

The CEO stared down at the accountant. “Is there a fuckin’ difference, little man?”

            “Longer ears, legs, bigger, stronger, fast—aand that was a rhetoric question, wasn’t it.”

            “Not as smart as my doctor, but you’re catching on. Good on you. Now what the hell do we do?”

There was a bit of silence. “Feed him. I’ve got apples over there.” Vaughn pointed at the measly pile in a basket. “I got those from a friend.”

            “Should’ve given you milk, instead.” Jack retorted. He took a few long strides towards the basket, and picked up the apples. Why he didn’t just grab the basket, was beyond the accountant. He walked back, looking at the little man, expectantly.

            “Slowly. _Slowly_. Put them in the centre of the room. Keep eye contact.”

The CEO didn’t usually take orders, and couldn’t help but question them. “The kid hid himself away completely. I can’t keep eye contact, dum-dum.”

            “Then we wait until he does peak out again.” The accountant sat down on floor, crossing his legs. And here he was, thinking he could go home early.

Jack waited, staring at the bundle of blankets. Slowly, but surely, the gap between the folds opened up again, and blue, and brown eyes peered at them.

            “Now.”

The tallest of the humans stepped forward, keeping the word ‘slowly’ in mind like a holy chant. He placed the apples in the centre of the room, and stepped back without breaking eye contact. He heard the nerd turn around, and followed the example with a grumble. “Why are we turning our backs to someone that can kill us?” He hissed.

Vaughn flinched. “It… _He_ won’t.”

            “How the fuck can you know that?”

            “He didn’t do anything when I put the blanket there.”

            “And you are going to _trust_ that he won’t do it again?”

            “Pretty much, yeah.”

            “See, _this_ is why you’re not a CEO.” Jack looked over his shoulder, catching the alien in action.

The creature froze in its tracks, hand reaching out for an apple. He didn’t snarl, but moved faster than Jack had ever seen anything move. Back into the blankets he went, eyes peeking out from between the two folds. Clicking sounded from him.

            “He won’t move if you watch, sir.”

            “What exactly stops me from just grabbing him right now?”

Vaughn sighed, knowing that his answer wouldn’t help at all. “Because no one knows what he’s capable of. For all we know he has a poison touch or something.”

            “You sure know how to make people feel safe.” The CEO kicked at the little accountant, pushing him away from himself. He leaned back on his hands with a loud sigh, which also served as a groan. He kept his eyes on the ceiling.

A few minutes passed, and again, there was shuffling. One apple was taken from the small pile.

Both humans turned to look.

            “It’s a sign of trust.” Vaughn proudly said.

Sure enough, the alien sat with his back towards the others, eating from the apple. A small white tail was visible from a gap cut in his underwear.

Jack grunted in response, but grinned when the alien looked over its shoulder.

He cast his heterochromatic eyes down at the apples, and turned his head back.

            “He wants us to eat.” The CEO could feel a laugh escaping.

            “I will not go against that.” Vaughn scrambled forward, and grabbed an apple. He took a bite from it with a satisfied hum.

Jack hesitated. The apples could be poisoned. He decided to pick one up, but not eat from it.

The alien looked back again, seeing two backs turned to him, and two apples missing. The clicking sounded the same as always to the other two, but it was pleased clicking.

 

            “Now what.” Jack sighed after 15 minutes had passed. He had grown _very_ bored of playing with the apple in his hands.

            “Well…” Vaughn coughed a bit. “I’m not sure.”

A loud groan filled the room.

            “I… Uhm, actually think that he may not be able to hear us.”

            “Why?” Jack didn’t even look at the other, just glanced over his shoulder.

The alien had retreated back to under the desk, but looked far more relaxed knowing it was not in immediate danger.

            “Well, you know how animals always turn their heads, and change the position of their ears?”

            “Yeah?”

            “He doesn’t do that. Just keeps them low.”

            “Isn’t that just a sign of fear, dum-dum?”

            “Yes, but still.”

Jack narrowed his eyes, looking at those incredibly big ears. He took a deep breath, and let out a loud yell.

The alien flinched dramatically, ears twitching frantically, and eyes widening as he flailed under the desk. He slammed his hand against his ‘ceiling’ to keep himself steady.

            “Well, he ain’t deaf, that’s for sure.” He laughed, watching the trembling form.

The creature turned his head, and narrowed his eyes into a glare. He made a low clicking noise, even mixed it with a snarl.

The CEO tried imitating the sound, but failed miserably. He caught the angry expression turning into a smug one. He rolled his eyes, turned his back to the alien.

Vaughn looked at his boss when his ECHO-comm started beeping.

Jack picked up. “What?”

            “We’ve got some information about our little visitor.” The blonde doctor looked very excited.

            “Speak.”

            “It’s more of a show, and tell.”

            “I have him in a room, don’t let it even cross your mind that I’m leaving.”

Christa arched a brow. “Well, I can see that you are in an office from here. So, there has to be someone else. I’m sure the young man won’t move while the other is still in the room.”

            “Ugh.”

            “Come on.” She whistled, as if calling a dog. “Heel, boy.” She ended the call.

Jack grumbled some curse words, and stood. He glanced back once more to the alien. It looked back with curious eyes. The CEO waved, grinning when he got a wave back. “You.” He turned his attention to little man. “Stay here. Don’t think about going home, until we get him out of here.”

            “O-of course, sir.” Any courage the accountant had gathered previously, vanished when Jack returned into full CEO-mode. He had wanted to mention that promotion, but refrained from it.

The man left the office, and headed towards the hospital wing. The door was locked again, trapping the accountant, and alien in the same room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment your thoughts, and hopes for the next chapter!  
> Find me on Tumblr: junskay.tumblr.com


	2. Rhys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it continues. Getting a little dark here. I'm sure it'll be fine.

Jack kicked the door to doctor Christa’s office open. The short lady spun around on her chair, popping a lollipop from her lips. “Hi.”

The CEO folded his arms with an arched brow. Usually that was enough to get his employees start to scammer around for the presentation. This one, however, did nothing. “Show, and tell?” Impatience but _dripping_ from his voice.

            “Oh, yeah!” She grinned, bright, and genuine. The doctor jumped off her chair, and activated the small projector in her room. The image displayed on the wall was very unlike their ‘passenger’.

Presented was a vicious looking creature with a long brown tail, and sharp wolf-like ears. His teeth were bared, and his strange markings glowed with an eerie grey hue. The being was chained, fingers wrapped tightly around the chains that bound them to the floor.

            “ _This_ is an AMA.ri, also known as Amari for those who thought the dot was too much. Created by E.L.I. corporation in the year 2377, _if_ the records are correct.” She pressed play.

The image moved, and a low snarl, matched with clicking, sounded from the young man visible. He tightened his grip on the chains, and gave a sharp pull. With ease, the steel snapped. Christa paused the video.

            “So, that’s how he broke the tracker…” Jack would airlock anyone that said that his eyes widened in slight awe. He could only _imagine_ what he would do with such a weapon.

            “Yeah. Funniest thing though.” She turned to her boss. “They’re supposed to extinct.”

            “Extinct?” Jack repeated.

            “They vanished after we retook the earth; history books say they were all killed.”

            “Yet here the bunny is.”

            “Isn’t it exciting?!” The grin on her face was the widest it had ever been. “This is our chance to research them! They must have evolved!”

            “Tone it down, cupcake. Give me a short recap on what they do, and then I’m going back to get him from under the goddamn desk.”

            “Well, _most_ Amari are just overall smarter, faster, and stronger than humans. But… If we’re lucky, our passenger is capable of using elemental powers. I don’t remember all his markings, but I think they went down to the tips of his fingers, right?”

            “Yeah…?”

            “Make sure he doesn’t raise three fingers at you.” She huffed. “Because you’re _not_ going to like that. Makes you freeze over.” She looked at the paused video, and pressed play once more.

The young man stood, and rolled its shoulders. He opened his mouth, and an echoing voice left him: _“_ _M_ _ị̀_ _vos z_ _h_ _ē_ _n khid quod khngca munka_? _”_ A chilling laugh, and he closed in. The video went to a white screen, like a classic horror flick.

            “The fuck kinda language is that?”

            “We don’t know yet. Amari language? I’m not sure from which year this fragment is. The earliest just spoke English.”

Jack groaned, already knowing that this was probably not going to be easy. “Let’s just hope he didn’t evolve, and speaks English.”

\---

The alien traced the markings on his legs with the hand he had left. He was surprised by his own calm behaviour. Every now, and then, he would look at the incredibly short man in the room. For the heck of it, he clicked, _loudly_.

Vaughn jumped, letting out an undignified sound. He looked at the creature under his desk. “Stop doing that!”

The Amari titled his head to the side, ears flopping along, not understanding what he meant. He shrugged, and curled back up in the blanket. For once, he felt that he could take the time to think things over. He didn’t remember shit… Didn’t even know his name. Great. His ears twitched a little. He could just name himself!

As he looked around the room, his eyes fell on a box of food. With bold letters it said “ **RICE** ”. The kid arched his brows, and parted his lips. “Reeeee—iiiice, Reezzzz? Rhys?” He wriggled in his blankets. The last one sounded nice. “Rhys.” He huffed.

The accountant watched the wriggling mess of blankets get out from its shelter. “Rhys?” He repeated after him. He jumped a little when the heterochromatic eyes locked with his. “Is… Is that your name?”

            “Rhys.” Rhys just said. He really enjoyed how the word rolled out of his mouth, and he started laughing. “Rhyssss”

            “I’m just going to assume that that’s your name then.” Vaughn smiled, joining in on the easing tension.

The kid rolled onto his stomach, looking at the short man. He must have a name, too. Kind of looked like a Garret. He opened his mouth to call out that very name, but pressed his lips back together when someone walked into the door. He lay motionless on the floor, watching. Was it the same guy that walked into it the first time? What an idiot.

            “Open this goddamn door, nerd!”

Garret-Vaughn scrambled on the floor to get up, falling over his own feet a few times. With trembling hands, he unlocked the door. Sure, enough, the large man on the other side pushed it open, against the little man. The accountant stumbled back, and fell on the floor, too close for Rhys’ comfort.

The alien snarled, and moved backwards. He didn’t disappear back under the desk, but kept a good distance.

Jack watched the rabbit—hare alien thing, with folded arms. “You’re all legs, aren’t ya, cupcake?” He shook his head, and turned his attention to the short employee.

Vaughn pushed himself back up from the ground, rubbing his aching lower back.

            “Found out anything new?”

            “I think his name is Rhys.”

            “Reece?”

            “Rhys.” The Amari joined in, chewing at his thumb.

            “Mkay, _Rhysie_.” Jack stepped closer.

Rhys’ ears twitched, perking up, and he paused his chewing to keep a close eye on the man. He allowed him to get a little closer, but when the CEO was a meter away, he started to snarl.

The older man stopped, crouching down to sit on the balls of his feet. He placed his hands on his knees, and just watched for a moment. He noticed how the kid started to fidget with his remaining hand, curling three fingers every now, and then.

_“Make sure he doesn’t raise three fingers at you.”_

            “Speak English?”

Silence.

            “Answer me, kid, come on.”

An answer he got. In the form of a hand pressed flat against his face. Rhys moved his fingers, feeling the small bump where the mask started.

Jack immediately grabbed his wrist, and pulled the hand away. “Don’t you fuckin’ dare, cupcake!” The laugh that was automatically added was empty, and cruel, and his eyes held no kindness.

The Amari, a being sensitive to emotions, flinched, eyes widening. Before he realised it, the electricity stored within was released.

His wrist wasn’t let go, and when the CEO was pushed back by the shockwave, he just pulled the other along. A long string of curses left his mouth when he roughly met the wall.

Rhys fell against his chest, making distressed clicking sounds. At first, he pushed, and pulled, trying to free himself.

Jack held on tightly, and eventually pinned the being down.

            “H-Handsome Jack, sir. I-I-I-I-I don’t think—”

            “SHUT. UP.” His voice was raised, but not to the level of a yell. He kept his eyes on the alien. “And you, don’t you dare even _think_ about touching me.”

            “ _C_ _ĕ_ _b_ … [Hurts…]” The long hare ears flattened as much as they could. Rhys tried to curl in on himself, but found nowhere to hide. “ _Lâche moi_! [Let go!]”

            “French? That was French!” Jack’s grip loosened slightly, but not enough for the hare to escape.

The only thing Rhys could see was the frightened Garret, and he easily slipped into that same state of mind. He slowly turned his head to look at the man with the mask. Colours swirled around him, sometimes curling around, but they mostly stayed behind him. He wanted to reach out again, but his hand was still stuck, and the human seemed to hate it. So, the kid just rested his head on the floor.

The CEO narrowed his eyes, and watched as the being seemed to just submit. Still, he wasn’t just going to release his wrist. In the back of his head, he wondered why he wasn’t shocked again. Not that he wanted it to happen again, but the alien was obviously able to do it.

Rhys huffed, and made his strange clicking sound again. Little did the humans know, that the clicking was an entire language in itself. He sent small, little shockwaves out through his hand, trying to make the other uncomfortable enough to release him.

Jack surely noticed the little attempts. “The fuck are you trying to do? Don’t have enough power anymore?”

Vaughn timidly closed in, and kneeled down near the two. “U-uhm, s-sir? You… are undoing e-everything we d-did b-before.” He reached out to pet the alien.

Apparently, Amari bite. Hard.

Rhys dug his teeth in Garret’s hand, with a loud snarl, and narrowed eyes.

The accountant yelled, and the CEO laughed. “HAHAHA! Look at your face!”

The Amari took the moment of distraction as his chance, and released a stronger shockwave. His ears twitched when he heard the larger body fall on the ground, and he quickly scrambled away. With ease, the creature jumped on the desk, and up to the ventilation shaft.

            “Oh, shit! Goddamn it!” Jack pushed himself up, rushing to the dangling legs. “NO!” He grabbed them, and heard the hare squeak. The man pulled, cringing at the sound of nails dragging over steel.

Rhys kicked around.

            “Why are you just standing there, _nerd_. Get over here!”

Vaughn quickly got closer, and reached out to grab the legs. He jumped up to grab a hold of an ankle. Slowly, but surely, the humans managed to pull the Amari back down.

Rhys tried to push his fingers through the steel, but they already hurt too much to get it done. He fell back, looking everything but elegant. Arms wrapped tightly around his stomach, before they all hit the ground.

            “Got him…” Jack sighed. “Fucking hell.”

 

The door to Vaughn’s office opened, and of course it was Christa that stepped in. “Oh? Look at you all being friends!”

            “Shut. Up.”

She walked closer. “Did you hurt him?” The doctor took her round glasses from her pocket, and put them on.

The alien looked her way, ears twitching in the CEO’s face. He clicked at her.

            “Does he speak English?”

            “No, but I heard French.”

            “Sexy.” She laughed, and kneeled down near them.

Vaughn pushed himself up. “Uhm, nurse? I-I think I need a bandage.”

            “I’m a doctor.” Christa looked at the same-height man, unimpressed. She glanced down at the bite wound. “He actually bit you?”

“Yes.”

            “Well, just go to the first aid help, they’ll fix you up.”

The accountant just nodded, feeling embarrassed enough for one day, and left. He quietly closed the door behind him.

Jack didn’t even notice him leave, just kept looking at the stupid rabbit. The kid was shivering, and while he would usually think that was due to his very presence, he knew that it was because he was cold. “Hand me the goddamn blanket…”

            “Say please.” Christa mused.

The CEO mumbled something unintelligible, but she seemed to think that it was enough, and handed the man the blanket.

Jack moved as quick as he could, unwrapping his arms from the hare, and tugging the blankets around him like a tight cocoon.

Rhys hummed at the warmth, but tried to wiggle free. He was lifted up by the man that continuously seemed to walk into doors, and carried to who knows where. He noticed the short lady following.

            “Stop moving.” The masked man mumbled. “Or… Ugh. Arrête de bouger?”

            _“Bu yào._ [No.] _”_ Rhys continued wriggling.

            “Shit, what?”

Christa whistled. “Mandarin, buddy. Neat!” She held the office door open, and let her boss walk through first. “Where are you taking him, though?”

            “Somewhere he can’t escape from, obviously. The kid tried to get away through the ventilation system! Can you believe that?!”

            “I have decided to expect everything, and nothing from him.”

            “Right.” He looked at Rhys, whom looked back. The kid had his lips pursed, and seemed to be concentrating on… something. “What?”

The Amari did nothing, just kept his weird expression going.

            “How am I going to figure out what happened if he can’t speak English?”

            “I don’t know? Get a dictionary? Teach him English?”

            “You are no help. But, you know that, don’t you, cupcake?”

            “Yes.” She grinned. “And I am going left here. Have fun with your new bunny.”

Jack rolled his eyes, walking to the elevators. There were two places the kid could absolutely not escape from; his office, and his penthouse. No way was he taking a possible _bandit_ to his house, so the office would do.

He stepped inside the elevator once the door opened. Sure enough, _Claptrap_ greeted him.

            “Floor 44.”

            “Ooooh! That’s Handsome Jack’s floor! I hope you live, traveller!”

Another eye roll. Rhys followed his example. The kid started humming along with the elevator music, having memorised the tune after the first time. He started kicking his legs along with it, and almost completely calmed down.

            “We have arrived, traveller! Don’t die!”

            “Ya hear that, Rhysie? If I were you I’d take that advice.”

            “Rhys.”

            “Rhysie.” The CEO grinned as he exited the elevator.

            “ _Rhys_.”

            “Cupcake, stop.”

The kid frowned, not understanding in the slightest.

Handsome Jack’s office was as imposing as the man himself. Two statues stood on opposite sides of the path that led to his desk. Behind that desk stood the infamous big chair.

Jack put the alien down, and undid the cocoon. He didn’t bother staying to watch if he could get out, and just walked to his desk. He booted up his computer, and activated a translating program. Then, he waited.

Rhys uncurled himself from the blankets, opting to move around the office. He circled the statues with curious eyes, and patted it with his hands. He looked at the man in the chair. “Oh.” They were the same person. He frowned. Self-centred. He walked to the desk.

            “Hi.”

            “…Hi.” He imitated.

            “Mmmmmm… Parler…?” He tried, and hoped.

            “ _Ról r_ _ő_ _l quid?_ [About what?] _”_

            “Languages detected!” Pinged the translating program.

Jack grinned, and started typing: COMMAND: ELABORATE//;

            “Hungarian. Latin.”

COMMAND: TRANSLATE//;

            “Translating… about. Translating… what.”

The CEO’s eyebrows shot up. It worked, sort of. It appeared that the kid understood basic French, if it was kept short, so: “Expliquez-vous.” He asked him to explain himself.

            “P̄hm Rhys. Vos? [I’m Rhys. You?]”

            “Language detected! Thai. Latin.”

COMMAND: TRANSLATE AUTOMATICALLY//;

            “I’m Rhys. You?” The machine echoed.

            “Jack.”

The Amari smiled, fiddling with his shirt. “C̄hạn h̄nāw. [I’m cold.]”

            “Oh. Well, you are in your underwear, cupcake.” He watched the long ears move along with the tilting head. Jack huffed a laugh, and stood to grab the blanket. Brown, and blue eyes watched him closely.

An appreciative hum was heard when the blanket was returned to him. “Vos pĕn chnid, rán'ér ǹā klạw. [You are kind, yet terrifying.]”

            “I usually only get the last part of that sentence, cupcake.” The CEO mused, as he sat back down in the chair.

            “Cupcake.” Rhys would repeat. The way he spoke English was a little strange, accent implacable.

            “That’s you.”

The Amari wrapped the blankets around him. “Jack?”

            “Yes?”

            “Ne me tuez pas. [Don’t kill me.]”

            “Not until I know what I need to know.” Jack said. He didn’t care if he was understood, he just really enjoyed hearing himself talk. He gave a smile, trying to trick the creature into thinking that he truly meant no harm.

That trickery earned him a snarl. Rhys could _see_ lies. They had their own specific colour, and it was mixing with the man’s natural aura. He didn’t know _what_ he lied about, but he lied about something. The kid didn’t like it.

The CEO’s smile faded at the sound. Did he know? He watched the alien edge closer to his desk, and place his hands on it. Brown, and blue eyes observed him.

Rhys was intrigued by the man’s colours; hues of blues, and stark whites. The blues matched his own, and the white indicated sorrow. “Qui s̄eīy chīwit? [Who died?]”

            “Beg your pardon, kiddo?” He wasn’t sure if the machine translated everything properly, but he couldn’t image that it would mess up two words. “Tais-toi.” Man, he was sexy in French.

The Amari’s expression turned from curiosity to utter worry. “K̄hxthos̄ʹ… [Sorry…]” He stepped away from the desk, sighing. “Ego xỳā cả aliquid. Quod si pĕn quod vos t̂xngkār nak nek rū̂ ẁā. [I don’t remember anything. If that is what you want to know.]”

If that was true, nothing stopped Jack from simply shooting the kid. The only reason he kept him alive in the first place, was because he wanted to know what happened. He would probably remember the accident himself, in time. The CEO sat back in his chair. On the other hand; _what a weapon this kid could be_.

Rhys flinched, eyes turning wide at the shifting colours. A far away memory told him that humans were always like that. Who had said that? The Amari shook his head, stepping back. “P̄hm _bù_ fegyver! [I’m _not_ a weapon!]”

That got Handsome Jack immediately up from his chair. How did he know that?! “Stay right there. Shit. Reste là!”

The Amari narrowed his eyes, and repeated the word he figured out the meaning of. “ _Fuck_ vos. [Fuck you.]” He started to pick up on English, brain easily remembering. He started to mix it with his own.

Rhys couldn’t go anywhere, Jack thought. The only way out was the door, and you needed a code for that. Nevertheless, he watched the kid back away towards it. He followed. “Ne pas, Rhys.”

            “Sssstay rrriiihiight theherrre.” The alien snarled at him, his brain finally fully waking up from the induced coma. It hurt, but understanding what was going on was worth it. If he could get his hands on a sign language dictionary, it would only take him an hour to learn this stupid language, and he knew that.

            “Oh! So _now_ you’re smart! Very funny, cupcake. Now get away from the door.”

Rhys placed his hand on the code pad, and shocked it, eyes locked with whom he now deemed a captor. The doors opened, and he relished in that speechless expression. He smiled, smug, and proud.

Jack quickly took out his gun, and aimed. “Don’t move, _Rhysie_.” He hissed.

Usually, a gun would wipe anyone’s grin away, but Rhys’ just got wider.

            “Mị̀ vos zhēn khid quod khngca munka?”

The Amari in Christa’s video said the same, and the translator repeated it happily in English.

 _“Do you really think that’s going to work?”_ It beeped.

            “We’ll see, won’t we?” Without hesitation, Handsome Jack pulled the trigger.

Rhys raised three fingers.


	3. He's clever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I was kinda ready to drop this work, and finish the entire universe first. BUT, I read a very nice comment, the first one, and it kinda just got me excited to work on this again. So, thanks Tial! I hope you will still like it.

Handsome Jack stood frozen, finger putting only the slightest pressure on the trigger. Just a little more, and a bullet would be fired. Rhys kept his three fingers up, pinkie tucked under his thumb. At first, the kid looked absolutely livid, but ever so slowly his expression shifted into one of pure horror. The Amari’s breath hitched when he realised what he had done.

A far away memory bothered him in the very back of his head. ‘ _You promised you would never do this again’_ it said.

Rhys stepped aside, finding his new place next to Jack, and slowly dropped his hand.

A loud bang drove the silence of the room away, and lodged the bullet deep into the steel door. Neither of the two moved, Jack just eyeing the other out of the corner of his eyes.

            “You fuckin’ asshole.” He lowered the gun, refraining himself from pointing it at the young man again, because he _really_ didn’t want to be frozen again.

Man, that was weird. His muscles convulsed with the urge to move, and when they couldn’t they gave off this painful, electrifying feeling. His vision turned tunnel, stars flickering in, and out. Oh, and _fuck_ that ringing the most! The sound was subsiding now, but it was still unpleasant.

Rhys took a few steps back, remaining hand pulling on his shirt. “K̄hxthos̄ʹ… [Sorry…]” He muttered. “Ne me tuez pas. Ego ca praphvti. [Don’t kill me. I will behave.]”

            “As if I’m trusting you!” Jack turned to the alien, pointing his gun at him again. He watched those heterochromatic eyes widen, and pale lips part in fear. “Argh, damn it. No!” There came the puppy eyes, or… rabbit eyes. Rabid eyes? No, rabbit-bunny-puppy eyes. Shit, that reminded him of Angel, his daughter. She used to pull that very same trick to get what she wanted.

The Amari was unsure what he was exactly doing that caused the colours around the masked man to clash, but it was working. It seemed as if the waves of blue had trouble in deciding whether to join the angry red, the stark white, or the easing green. He continued with all his might, whatever he was doing. He saw the gun lower, and listened to the man’s frustrated groans, and colourful curses (literally). The kid dared to step closer. “Ego… Ego am suuuǒǒǒyǐ k̄hxthos̄ʹ! [I… I am sooo sorry!] He lowered his ears for extra effect, and made a soft clicking sound. “Ego am khæ̀ zhēn s̄ạbs̄n… [I am just really confused…]”

            “ _OH_ , so he’s confused!” Jack mocked. “What about me then, huh?! _Passenger!_ ” He refused to look at the alien, because that look he was giving was working, and it shouldn’t be allowed to. The CEO put his gun back in its holster, and revealed his ECHO-comm from his back pocket. He dialled the little doctor’s number for… help.

            “Hey there buddy!” Christa cooed.

Jack was silent for a moment, unsure about what to really ask her. “Get your arse over here.”

            “I’uhno, man. My butt’s _pretty_ comfy in this chair.”

            “Christa.”

            “How’s the bunny?”

            “He did the thing. Ya know, with his…” The masked man crooked three fingers in front of the screen.

Rhys watched, baffled at the man crooking his fingers. Were they talked about bugs? He looked at his own hand, curiously crooking his fingers like worms.

            “NO!” Jack yelled at him, snatching his hand, and curling his fingers around the kid’s index, and middle finger. “Pull that shit again, and I’m chopping your entire fuckin’ hand off, cupcake.” He huffed a laugh.

The Amari looked at Jack’s face, watching the happy orange mingle with the blue, and then looked down at the entwined fingers. A blush tinted his pale cheeks, and he gave a goofy smile. “Cupcake.” He repeated.

            “I hear friendship!” Sang the doctor from the ECHO-comm.

            “Shut up! Get over here. Now!”

            “Jeez, drama queen. Fine.” She ended the call with a disgruntled huff.

Jack looked back at the alien, putting his comm back in his pocket. He tried to decode the meaning of that goofy smile, having never actually seen it before, but… It wasn’t a code like on his computer, so he… just couldn’t make sense of it. “Shock me, and you’re dead.” For added effect, he dragged his finger across his throat.

Rhys titled his head to the side, utterly lost. Everything the man said, in combination with his actions, was just so strange. “Vos pĕn suǒyǐ tlk! [You are so funny!]” He laughed, seeming to forget the fact that he was _terrified_ only moments ago.

            “Why the fuck do you think that?”

            “Jack isss a draaamaa queeeen.” His words were still drawn out, happily repeating what the ECHO-comm had said.

            “Oh, how dare you?” This all started to, very much, remind him of his little arguments with his daughter, and the smile he was sporting faded to make room for a frown.

The Amari watched the white fog take over, and gave a pitiful look matched with a whine.

 

The steel doors opened, halting Jack’s comment on that stupid whine. “I saw a bleeding security guard, and now a bullet hole in the door. Are those connected, by any chance?” Christa huffed as she walked in. “Awh, still holding hands, yeah?”

            “I have a _gun_ at. Hand. Lady.”

            “All right then.” She walked to them, smiling at the tall creature.

Rhys smiled back, as wide as he could. The little lady was all orange, and green, and _bright_. He perked his ears up, adding a good 10 centimetres to his height, his ears being about 20 centimetres long.

In her slim hands, Christa held a dictionary. _A sign language dictionary_. “Teach your pal, English, Handsome Jack sir.”

            “He is _not_ my ‘pal’! He made me freeze over!”

            “I’m certain he’s very sorry. Look at those puppy eyes!” She pointed at the kid.

As if on cue, Rhys dropped his ears back down, bulging his eyes, and added an effective pout. He lowered his head, and made a sad clicking sound.

Jack groaned, dramatic, and loud. He released the _stupid_ alien, and snatched the _stupid_ book from the woman’s _stupid_ hands. “How’s sign language going to help?”

            “All Amari know sign language. They always have.”

            “Great.” The CEO clicked his tongue.

The Amari clicked back.

Jack glared at him, and Rhys just mimicked the expression with underlying joy.

            “So, why did you need me?”

            “I don’t want him to be able to do that finger thing, or the stupid magic thing anymore.”

            “I can solve the finger thing, no problem. Not so sure about the magic. Rubber gloves?”

Handsome Jack, the great CEO of the best company in the world, looked unimpressed. “Rubber gloves?”

            “Yeah. Rubber stops electricity.”

            “What colour?”

            “Pink.”

            “No.”

            “Yellow.”

            “Fine. How’re you fixing the finger thing?”

            “Just get him one of those weird rings that goes around two of his fingers. You know, those fashion thingies. Have it fit around his ring, and pinkie, and he won’t be able to do _it_.”

            “I’ve got no fuckin’ clue what you mean, so I’mma let you get that.”

Christa rolled her eyes, and turned her attention to alien. “Shit you’re tall. Love it. Hate it. Yup.” She took his hand, slightly surprised by how docile he was.

Jack watched her observe the fingers. “Can ya tell the ring size by looking?”

            “Yes, actually. _You_ try buying engagement rings without the other noticing! You can’t just ask: “Hey hun, what’s your ring size?”.”

            “Getting married?” Yes, the CEO was going to attempt at conversation, just to ease the awkwardness the handholding had created. “Who’s the lucky…. _giiirl_?”

            “Guy. Kinda looks like you.” She grinned. “Like, _a lot_.”

Jack couldn’t tell if she was teasing, or actually meant his body double. “Timothy?”

She just kept her grin. “I know the kid’s ring size. I’ll be going now.”

            “Hey!” He called after her when she turned away.

Christa laughed as the steel doors shut behind her. _If_ she was dating Timtams, it would explain why she was not fazed by any expressions he made… but still! Timothy?!

A hand pressed against the side of his face, pulled the man back from his thoughts. His frown deepened when the kid started squeezing him. “Why the hell do you keep doing that?”

Of course, he didn’t get a sensible response. Just some damn clicking, and he shoved the sign language book against the alien’s chest.

With an ‘Oof’, the hand left his face, and clutched around the book.

            “Go study. Or…” He sighed. “Allez étude.”

            “Ffffine.”

Jack rubbed his face with both hands, and retreated to his desk. He heard the alien patter after him, and pulled a chair out for him on his way. The CEO slumped in his yellow throne, eyes tired, but refusing to close them. He had to keep an eye on the kid/ alien/ bandit.

Rhys opened the book on page one, eyes darting across it, and then flipping it to scan the next one.

 

After a solid hour of the human staring, and the alien reading, the kid closed the book, and dropped it on the desk with a confident smile.

Jack watched, expectantly. What would he say?

            “Your mask is weird. Freaks me out.” The Amari said, peculiar accent nowhere to be found.

For a moment, the man’s curious expression fell, and then he barked out a laugh. _Of course_ that was going to be the first thing he said! Sassy little rabbit. “Oh, bunny man.”

            “Hare.”

            “Shut up. Oh, man. You—you, and me, kiddo. If you don’t fuck anything up, _we_ are going to have fun.”

Rhys arched a brow, sceptical. “You pointed a gun at me—.”

            “Yup.”

            “And you expect me to want to stay here?”

            “Well, duh! Look at me! I’m Handsome _goddamn_ Jack.”

            “I want to go home.”

 _You don’t even know where that is_. Jack thought, but didn’t say. “This _is_ your home.”

            “What do you mean?” The alien frowned.

Okay, okay. He was doing this. “You… live. With… that little accountant man.”

            “Garret?”

Is that his name? “Yes! Good old…Garret!”

            “I- I don’t know.” Rhys ran a hand through his messy hair.

            “Yeah! You’re like… best pals!”

Rhys watched the colours move, too many to make proper sense of it. They mixed _way_ too much to see if the man was speaking the truth. So, he’d have to take his word for it. With a sigh, he resigned himself to that. “Fine. Okay. I live with Garret.”

            “Yes, any other questions, cupcake?”

            “Where the fuck is my right arm?” He was picking up habits, bad ones.

            “Amputated.”

            “Oh, really?! Wow, I was thinking that maybe it was taking a walk! _Why_ was it amputated?”

            “I’uhno, doctors do that shit, not me.”

The two groaned in unison.

            “Heh, jinx.” Jack grinned.

The Amari rolled his eyes. “Can I go home now?”

            “Yeah, yeah, sure. I’ll call the little man up. You wait here.” The CEO stood up, and walked past the alien. “Move, and your arse won’t be there anymore.”

            “Just get Garret.” Rhys folded his arm across his stomach, disgruntled, and leaned back in the chair.

            “Just get Garret.” Jack mocked in a childish tone. He left his office to make the call, with purpose. He needed to convince the freaky short man to be the kid’s ‘pal’, and had to make sure they were always watched. Maybe get a few cameras installed… Yeah. This was going to work. Hyperion would get a new weapon, and Sassy McSassy pants would have the home he wanted.


	4. You need to be bros

“This is _impossible_ , sir!” The accountant yelled, pulling at his hair with wide eyes. “I-I only have _one_ bedroom. _One_ bed!”

            “So? Sleep together! Don’t be such a baby!”

Vaughn started pacing, nervous under the judging gaze of the CEO. “Won’t that be weird? That would be weird!”

            “He has rabbit ears, kiddo! That is weird enough.” Jack folded his arms, shifting his weight from left to right. “Just do it, or would you rather have an airlock?”

            “I’d… okay.” The short man agreed. “But, h-how am I supposed to make him believe we’re friends? I know _nothing_ about him.”

            “Neither does he. Improvise.”

            “I don’t have any clothes for him, he’ll notice! He can’t wear my stuff because…”

            “Because you’re immensely short, and that thing is a beanstalk. Believe me. I noticed. I’ll fix that stuff. Gimme your house key.”

            “W-why?”

            “To get this to work you’ll need a second one. I’ll make sure clothes that fit the kid will be in your house.” _And I’ll install cameras everywhere_ was left unsaid. “ _You_ just take him on a walk through Hyperion.” Jack held out his hand, and waited for the keys to be handed over.

Vaughn reluctantly complied, and scratched his goatee in thought. Where was he going to take the alien to? He was still in his underwear… He said nothing about it, in fear of the airlock. He followed to CEO back into his office, eyeing the creature sitting in the chair, looking grumpy.

            “H-hey…” He cleared his throat. “Hey bro.” He said when he neared the chair.

Rhys looked at him with calculating eyes. He opened his mouth, and clicked at him. “Hi.”

            “Ready to go?”

The alien looked down at his colourful underwear. “Depends where to. Home?” He looked back up to eye the colours around Garret. When the little man was about to answer, the annoying one closed in. No! Shit… Sure enough, the self-centred, probably narcissistic, man’s colours were mixing with the others, making it once again impossible to tell lies from truth. The door walker’s aura was so dominating, _demanding_ all the attention.

            “We can’t go home, yet. We’re getting…bugs…removed…?”

Jack nodded in agreement to the nerd’s excuse.

Rhys frowned, still trying to find the tell-tale colours. “Arrêter le mélange… [Stop mixing…]” He whispered under his breath, not even the translation machine picked it up. The hues, of course, didn’t listen. Because why would they? Assholes.

            “We’re going to… uhm… to…”

            “His office. His workday isn’t over.” Best to keep them in the same place. Or else the Amari could destroy something. _Sure_ , he seemed nice now, but Jack didn’t trust it.

            “Right.” It actually was, he had planned a free afternoon for once. “My office! Let’s go.”

            “Say… What is my name?” Rhys suddenly asked. “I mean… My best _bro_ should know right?”

 _Fuck_ was all that bothered Jack’s head. Clever little shit.

            “Rhys.” Vaughn said without hesitation.

            “So, the name I picked myself, is also my actual name?” He arched a single brow with a mocking grin.

            “…Yes?”

The CEO fought the intense urge to strangle the nerd, and just squeezed his biceps until his knuckles turned white.

The alien sighed, dramatic, and annoyed. “Okay, sure. I’ll bite.”

            “Please don’t.” The accountant brought his bandaged hand to his chest, holding it with the other.

Rhys laughed, genuinely. Okay, fine, maybe the little human was _all right_. At least not as cruel as the other. “Your office, then.”

He watched Garret nod, and start walking away. The alien stood, staring at the lingering CEO for a moment. The stupid man just grinned at him, and gave a wink. In return, the Amari gave a horrified expression, as if he was truly grossed out by the action.

The human’s face went back to blank, and his eyebrows shot up as he didn’t understand. Good. Leave him like that.

Rhys followed after his ‘bro’.

 

Vaughn held the door to his office open; familiar ground. He swallowed down any nervousness as the tall alien walked past him, and inside.

Rhys looked at the weird machine near the steel desk. “What’s that?” He pointed at it.

            “A cross trainer.”

            “What does it do?”

            “It uh… I use it to keep in shape.” He patted his stomach. “Don’t want to get a beer belly.”

            “Do I ever use it?” Rhys decided to play along with the ‘this is your best friend’ story, musing the CEO.

            “OH! No.”

            “What is my job? I must have one.” He was starting to enjoy the squirming the other did.

            “Err…” Vaughn straightened his bowtie. “You… were… usually at home…”

            “I’m assuming that I cook then? How was the language thing, by the way? I mean… I didn’t know English up until thirty minutes ago.”

When the alien turned to the short human, the latter flinched. “Oooh…” Shit, what was he going to say to that?! This was _not_ in his job description when he applied years ago. He just wanted a simple, bachelor life, maybe get a cat. Not this nonsense. Should he tell the truth? No… Airlocks.

Rhys started to grow sympathetic, watching the colours just _drain_ , turning grey. He wasn’t sure why, but his Garret was scared. So scared that he didn’t dare to let up on the story. “I must’ve forgotten my newest learned language then? Maybe that’s it.” He relieved the other with a small smile.

            “Yes! That’s it!” The human wiped the sweat from his forehead, thanking the creature in silence. He watched him walk over to the old take-away rice bag, and poke it.

            “What’s this stuff?” He peered inside, only spotting a few grains.

            “Rice. I usually get that when I stay late at work. It’s from yesterday.”

            “Right, of course.” Upon closer look, he recognised the little grains from a distant memory. A very messy, childish memory.

            “So…” Vaughn huffed, walking to his desk, and sitting down on it. He kicked his legs back, and forth, since his feet didn’t reach the floor. “You _really_ don’t remember anything?”

            “I remember… A rock, and a headache.” The alien frowned, scratching neck. “Laughing?” _And the smell of leather_. “A weird smell. That’s it. Gives me nothing.”

            “At least you were having fun before encountering a wild rock on the road.”

            “A violent rock apparently.” He joked along, walking away from the abandoned take-away food. He focused his attention on opening closets, and nosing through books.

Vaughn just watched him, growing more at ease. He could do this.

\---

Handsome Jack watched as the people hurried in, and out of the accountant’s apartment. He added a second bed, for effect, books in French, Latin, and even Thai. Whatever it would take to trick the alien into thinking _this_ was his home.

New clothes had been brought in, the person responsible only hoping that they would fit, or else she had a one-way-ticket to space.

The CEO turned his attention to the installed camera’s, and looked down on his ECHO-comm, checking if he could see every goddamn nook, and cranny of this place. He only excluded the bathroom, because he didn’t feel like seeing that nerd naked.

The guards reported to him with a salute: “We have finished our jobs, Handsome Jack, sir!” Unison, great. One of the many perks of being Jack; fear induced synchronisation.

            “Good. Get out. Don’t leave a goddamn _trace_ of having been here! Am I understood, kiddos?”

            “Yes, sir!” The guards hurried away, as did the others now that the opportunity had appeared.

Jack took one long look around the apartment, making sure _none_ of the cameras were visible in plain view. Everything seemed okay, a few scratches on the floor from where they moved the bed, but that’s all. “Not bad.” He walked outside, grabbing the nearest person by the collar of their shirt. He thrust the two keys into the person’s hand. “Floor 23, office 9. Don’t disappoint me.”

A terrified squeak was his answer. Good enough.

The CEO headed back to his office, deciding to relax in his throne, and watch the idiots on his ECHO-comm.

\---

Vaughn was in the middle of teaching his new bro how to play chess… on his computer. It wasn’t going well. For the computer. Rhys was apparently _really_ good at this game.

            “Bro, watch out!” The accountant pointed at the black queen. “If you’ll move your tower, you’ll leave your horse vulnerable!”

            “I know! I know! Sacrifices!”

Sure enough, the computer took the bait, and the horse.

            “Death to the empire…” Rhys droned. “Check mate!”

            “For the 50th time.” Yes, Vaughn was impressed. The computer opponent was on ‘hard’ mode, and he never even beat the ‘easy’ mode. “At home we’ll play a proper videogame, bro. I’ll kick your arse!”

            “Pfff! Yeah, right. Give me like… 10 seconds, and I’ll understand everything.” He wiggled his fingers for dramatic effect. “I’ll destroy you.”

            “Real videogames are _nothing_ like this. Good luck applying your logic there.”

            “Thank you!” And there was where it became ever so slightly apparent that the other was in fact _not_ human. Rhys didn’t catch the sarcasm in the ‘good luck’, and was just happy that the other was such a good friend. He didn’t understand why it would not be meant.

A timid knock on their door drew their attention away from the chess game. A scrawny kid, no older than fourteen opened the door. His eyes were wide, and full of fright as he shuffled in.

The Amari made a pitiful sound at the colours. Why was everyone so scared all the time? With the exclusion of the lady in the white coat then.

The teenager quickly placed the two keys on the desk, and ran off without ever saying a word.

            “I guess we can go home then.” Vaughn chipped.

            “Yeah…” Rhys lowered his ears, still affected by the hues of the kid. He didn’t quite understand why the human _wasn’t_ bothered. Couldn’t they see, and feel it? Must be nice…

He followed the example when Garret stood. He was handed one of the keys.

            “That’s yours.” He said.

The alien smelled the key, and rolled his eyes. Made less than three hours ago; it still had that ‘new’ smell. “Let’s go then.” He ignored it.

\---

This time, it was Rhys to use his key, and open the front door. He let the little man enter first, and then stepped in himself. He sniffed the air once, and snarled.

            “W-What’s wrong?”

He could smell Jack. “Nothing, just uh…” He coughed. “Escaped me.”

            “Oh.” The other gave a nervous laugh. “Okay then. Are you hungry? You must be. I’ll order some pizza.”

The Amari just nodded, not actually registering what the other said. He decided to investigate the apartment first. He opened the first door to his left; a walk-in closet. On the right there were clothes which he assumed belonged to Garret. He walked inside, eyeing the left. His?

Rhys grabbed a pair of bright yellow sweatpants, and held the item in front of himself. He shrugged, and put them on, humming at the new warmth. “Zhōng yú… [Finally…]” He almost moaned.

            “Hey, bro! What do you want on your pizza?” The other called out, poking his head through the gap between door, and wall. “Oh! You found… your pants! Good.”

            “Hmm.” The kid looked through the rest of the outfits, and noticed a few tags still sticking out. He rolled his eyes, but continued to play along. “You know me better, what do I like?”

Vaughn could do two things: 1) get the most disgusting toppings mixed together for laughs, or 2) get something safe that no one could dislike. “Erm… You like…” The latter would be smarter. “You are nuts for cheese, and olives…on…your pizza.” The former was more fun.

Rhys had no idea what ‘pizza’ actually was; the name didn’t sound familiar. Olives, and cheese did, but he couldn’t remember if he liked them. “Okay. Do it then.” The human’s hues were mischievous in colour. If it was disgusting, he’d swap the pizzas.

            “Good!”

As the shorter one left, the Amari turned his attention back to the clothes. For some reason… they just seemed so _plain_. Despite the bold colours, he couldn’t image himself wearing them. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine what he _would_ wear. What was he found in? _Couldn’t_ be his underwear… Right? With a sigh, he focused.

A memory faintly allowed laughs to fill his ears, coos were added, and there was his language. A woman was talking to him, really fast, and _very_ enthusiastic. In fact, she was talking _so_ fast, that Rhys couldn’t quite catch on to her words. The static the memory contained didn’t help either. He tried to imagine it happening, but nothing came into view. He opened his eyes, realising he couldn’t force it. The kid scratched the back of his head, and left the closet, closing the door neatly behind him.

Vaughn was lying on the couch, one leg draped over the backrest, and a beer in hand. He had shed himself from his work clothes, now relaxing in sweatpants, and his undershirt.

            “Comfortable?”

            “Very.” He said after taking a sip.

            “What’s that?”

            “Beer!”

            “No. No… Uhm…” Rhys closed in, eyes locked on the exposed stomach. “Did you get stung by bees?”

            “W-what? What are you talking about?” Panic was heard in his voice, and he quickly sat up.

            “Your stomach… is _really_ weird.”

            “What’s wrong with it?” Vaughn lifted up his shirt.

            “I… didn’t expect you to… be… muscely?” Was that a word? He had muscles, and they were very apparent: muscely? No, no it couldn’t be a word…

The accountant watched his new friend think. “You mean buff?”

            “Do I?”

            “I uh think so.”

            “Okay… How are you so… _buff_?”

            “That cross trainer in my office, remember? I work out whenever I can.”

            “Oooh.” _Of course_. “I’m stupid, sorry. Didn’t put them together.”

            “Why are you apologising for that? You didn’t know how much I work out.”

            “Yeah… but…” Something was gnawing at the back of Rhys’ head; a memory telling him that he should _always_ be smart, correct, logical, and precise. _Never_ fail. _Never_ be wrong. “Never mind.”

            “Well, all right then. Have a seat, pizza will be here soon. God, I’m starving!”

            “Me, too! Feels like I haven’t eaten in _days_.”

            “I gave you apples.”

            “And I am eternally grateful.” Though he didn’t like apples. He hated them, but was desperate.

            “Yeah, I know you love them. Always eating apples, you.”

            “Really?”

            “Definitely.”

            “I hate apples, Garret. I gagged when I ate them.”

Vaughn froze over. “My name is Vaughn.” He decided that the best course of action would be to ignore the comment.

Rhys’ ears twitched, and he titled his head to the side. “All right then. I had fully set my sights on ‘Garret’, but yeah go ruin that. Pfff.” With a huff, the Amari rested his head in his hand, dropping the apple-subject.

The bell rang, preventing an uncomfortable silence.

            “Oh, thank god.” The human praised as he headed to the front door.

The alien positioned his ears to he could hear the conversation between the pizza man, and his new friend. A few nervous laughs, and a thank you. Not much interesting stuff.

When Vaughn returned, he tossed one of the pizza boxes in his lap. “Feast, bunny man!”

Rhys opened the box, turning up his nose to the smell. Oh, it was _bad_. He poked the food with his finger, looking doubtful. “Are you _sure_ that this is food?”

            “Yes!” The accountant was already eating, answering with a mouth full. “It’s so good, bro! Just eat it!”

The Amari grabbed a slice, and pulled it free from the rest. He gagged as the cheese stuck together in strings, and something was telling him to _not eat it, you idiot_.

            “Something wrong there, buddy?”

Rhys glared at the little man, scowling at the happy colours curling around his stature. “It looks disgusting.”

            “Take a bite, come on.”

            “I don’t want to.”

            “Don’t be such a… leveret.” He laughed at his own joke.

            “I’m not a baby!” The Amari’s ears shot straight up, and he snarled. Feeling challenged, the tall creature took a big bite out of the pizza. He chewed a bit, face scrunching up.

Vaughn just laughed, accidentally spitting food back into the box.

Rhys let his jaw go slack in disgust. “Tissue…”

            “Just spit it back out, bro. Pfff ha ha ha!”

The food was pushed out by his tongue, and dramatically fell onto the rest of the pizza. “Why would you do that to me? Weren’t we…” Puppy eyes. “Bros?”

            “Oh my god! Okay, here!” The accountant shoved his own pizza box to the other. “We’ll share this one. And bros just play tricks on each other. We always do!”

Rhys wiped his mouth, and grabbed a dubious looking slice from the other pizza. With a sigh, he shoved the piece in his mouth, and chewed. Not too bad, still… it felt really weird. Where was the fresh taste he was… _used to_?

After the two finished their food, they turned on the TV, and Vaughn _annihilated_ the Amari in a shooting game.

            “How?!” Rhys yelled, just not grasping the concept of the controller translating to a gun on the screen.

            “You need to pay attention, idiot! You were _wide open_.”

            “I don’t have a gun in my _hand_ , that makes it difficult!”

            “You’re such a sore loser.”

Time ticked by, and Rhys just kept on losing. It was 1AM when Garret-Vaughn said: “Let’s go to sleep. We’ve played enough games.”

            “Noooooo.” The Amari groaned, not that different from a child. “I’m not tired!”

            “Yes, you are.” The human had noticed the slight swaying, and drooping eyes, even if the man in question did not. “Come on, buddy.” He pulled on the other’s arm.

Rhys sighed, and moved along, followed him into the bedroom.

            “Left one is yours.”

            “’Kay…” Was yawned back as he wiggled out of his sweatpants. The lanky man pulled his shirt over his head, and just dropped it on the floor, uncaring. He yawned again, and dropped down onto the soft mattress. “Awesome…” Was the last thing he said before passing out.

\---

Jack watched the two on his ECHO-comm, a box of cheese-olive-pizza lying on his desk. He had a slice in hand, and took a satisfied bite. It wasn’t bad at all! He didn’t understand what the alien meant by it being ‘disgusting’. When all the lights in the bedroom were turned off, he shut off his comm, and put it away. The man took another bite of his pizza slice, finishing it off. He swiped the empty carton box from his desk, and returned to work.

He was, after all, _not_ done with his work day, but could now put his mind at ease with the creature asleep, and guards installed in front of their door.

The CEO typed away on his computer, fixing the stupid, _rooky_ mistakes made back down in programming.

\---

Rhys curled in on himself in his sleep, mumbling in his own language. His ears flattened against his neck as he whimpered.

Vaughn stared at the words on the pages of his book, but couldn’t read them. The alien had been doing that for a good ten minutes now. “Are… you awake?”

The only response was more whimpering, and gibberish.

            “Guess not then…” With a sigh, the little man pushed himself up from his bed. He took the few steps over to the other bed, and sat on the edge. He placed his hand on the kid’s head.

Rhys stilled, sounds stopping for a moment, and the frown deepening on his face.

Gently, the human ran his fingers through the brown locks. “You’re okay, buddy. No one’s going to hurt you.”

The long ears twitched, and the Amari opened his eyes. “…Garret…?” His voice sounded broken, as if he’d been screaming for days.

            “Yup. Right here. Bad dream?”

The hare sniffled with a nod, and curled his remaining arm around his buff friend, pulling him close.

            “I got you. We’re bros, right? That’s what bros do.” Vaughn lied himself down on the bed, and pulled the lanky kid close. “Bros pet each other until they fall asleep.”

            “If you…” He yawned. “Say so.”

The human stretched himself out, pushing a button on the wall to shut off the last light. “Just go back to sleep. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

            “Sounds like a plan.” Rhys sighed, sounding content as he curled around the little man as if he was a plush.

Vaughn hummed in agreement, and shut his eyes as he revelled in the warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is so nice. It would a shame...if something happened.


	5. We have a situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curious as to what Rhys looks like? Well, wonder no more:  
> http://junskay.tumblr.com/post/140877054861/rhys-also-serves-as-a-nightlight  
> Also, thanks for all the great comments. They have given me a confidence boost

Vaughn was the first to wake up, eyelids almost stuck together by sleep. The little man tried to stretch, but found himself completely stuck. “Oh yeah.” He remembered falling asleep with the alien, and looked down.

A full head of auburn hair teased his nose, and the Amari was still sleeping peacefully. Well… Peacefully in the form that he didn’t wake up. The creature was tossing, and turning, more often than not, _crushing_ the shorter man under his weight.

            “Wake up, Rhys.” Vaughn patted the kid’s head.

A snarl came from below, and nails dug into his side. “Bu yào… [No…]” He grumbled in his sleep.

            “Don’t know what you said there, buddy, but come on.” The accountant started pushing him away. “We agreed to talk, and I have to get to work today.”

Rhys opened his eyes, disorientated for a moment. “Wha…?” He lifted his head. “Oh… Garret.”

            “Vaughn.”

            “Mmmsure.” He yawned, and sat up. His hair stuck out in all directions, and his ears moved around to find the most comfortable position. All in all, the kid looked like he had had the best night rest ever; carrying this blissful expression.

            “Good dreams?”

            “Mmm?”

            “You know, aside from the nightmare.”

            “I dreamt… that there was a wolf. He was very handsome.”

            “Wait, hold up.” Vaughn halted him. “Wolf-wolf…or…”

Rhys grinned at his new friend. “Amari, bro. Don’t be gross.”

            “Well, I don’t know how you guys work!” For all he knew they did the… _the_ _naughty_ with normal animals. How else could they look like this?! “Wait, you know your species? So… some memories came back?”

            “Not _memories_ exactly, just… facts.”

            “What else popped up then?” The little man pushed himself off the bed, and started putting on clothes to fit his workday.

The Amari watched him, still slightly curious by the mark-less body. “Nothing much. Just some customs.”

            “Like?” Vaughn was starting to grow curious, and so was the CEO watching them through the cameras.

            “Greetings. How I should act when I see someone higher in the hierarchy, yadda yadda. That stuff.”

            “Oh! Oh! Greet me!” He buttoned up his blouse, and smiled widely.

            “Uh… Oh… Okay.” Rhys stepped closer. “Like… Like I would greet another Amari?”

            “Yeah!”

The Amari took a deep breath, and straightened his back so he peered down even more at the other. He held out his remaining hand.

            “Err…” Vaughn took it.

Rhys squeezed down.

            “Oh my god!” The human fell down on the floor. “What the hell?!”

            “You’re supposed to squeeze back, or I can’t continue.”

A string of curses left the other’s mouth as he stood back up. “Why the death grip?”

            “Dominance.” Was simple stated with a shrug.

Vaughn squeezed back, or well… He tried, and failed. “Why can’t I?” He glanced up at the triumphant face of the other.

            “Having some problems?”

            “I can’t put any pressure, bro! What are you doing?!”

            “Cutting off your blood circulating, and muscle movement.”

The colour drained from the accountant’s face, and his hues.

            “Aaah, okay that upsets you.”

            “You think?!”

Rhys let his hand go, scratching his neck. “I’m going to… uhm put on some clothes.”

            “You do that; I’m going to work on getting feeling back in my hand.” The little man grumbled.

\---

Jack looked at his own hand, wondering if he could do that, too. Probably. Scratch that; yes, he could. He leaned back in his chair, swapping screens back to his coding. After a quick look-over, and running several programs, he found that all was well. “Fuckin’ finally.” It had taken him a good seven hours to fix _all_ the mistakes in the received coding. How _anyone_ could make so many mistakes, was beyond the CEO, but he was finally done.

His ECHO-comm disturbed his short lived moment of peace, and he just stared at it. As if that would shut it up.

The CEO folded his hands together, not making a move to pick up. After a good eight rings, the device shut up. He swiped back to the camera recordings, and watched the two nerds laze on the couch. The Amari was looking through the books he had placed in the apartment.

 

            _“Why do you have these books?”_

_“They’re yours.”_

_“I… I can’t read French… ‘Le Fantôme de l'Opéra’?”_

 

Jack’s eyebrows shot up, undignified. “You _so_ speak French!”

 

            _“B-but you spoke French?”_

Rhys looked at the little nerd with a confused expression. _“No…?”_

 

The CEO slammed his hand down on the desk. “You liar!”

 

            _“What languages do you speak then?”_

            _“English now, Álhtael, and Élhtael. Mainly Álhtael.”_

 

Okay, so the kid was remembering the names of his languages. _Good_ , Jack thought. At least there was some progress.

 

            _“I can’t even pronounce those names… What do they sound like?”_

            _“Álhtael is the clicking, and Élhtael is…”_ Rhys frowned, and looked down. _“Is the language… of… the Gods?”_ He spoke with great hesitance, like his body had no problem saying it, but his mind couldn’t comprehend it.

            _“Oh! So, you have a god, too?”_

 

Jack leaned forward.

 

            _“I… I’m not sure.”_ He frowned, pressing a hand against his head.

            _“Does it hurt to remember?”_

            _“Yeah…”_

            _“I’ll get you some coffee, that’ll help wake you up.”_

 

A sigh escaped his lips, and he leaned back in the chair as he kicked his feet up on the desk. He groaned when his ECHO-comm ringed again. Again, the CEO made no move to pick it up, and it went silent again.

Ten minutes of silence passed, in which Vaughn left for work, and thus left the Amari to his own devices. Rhys took to rubbing his chin against the backrest of the couch, which caused Jack to arch a brow. “Oh…my god, you’re scenting. Pfff, great.” He grinned at the display, and felt himself relax a bit. “You’re gonna be an adorable _weapon_. They’ll never see it comin’.”

\---

Rhys sighed, finally feeling properly safe with his own scent surrounding him. He laughed when he remembered the way the short human _crumbled_ under his grip. That was so _satisfying_. He stretched on the couch, and let his ears move around to catch any unusual sounds.

For a while he had his eyes closed, until his ears twitched to a halt, and he snapped them back open. A low snarl, threatening, and existing to scare off predators, emerged from his throat. The sound was a soft ‘ _vrr’_ , and he couldn’t place it. The hare slowly slid down from the couch, sitting on the ground, and looking around.

Again, the sound made his ears twitch.

He looked up, and unknowingly, straight into a camera.

\---

Jack halted his pretzel eating, and stared back. No way that he saw them. He zoomed in to see if the eyes were actually fixated on the lens. The sound caused the hare’s ears to twitch forward in his direction, and the brown, and blue eyes narrowed.

            “Shit.” He said, watching the Amari stand up, and walk to the camera location. A hand covered the lens, and then pulled back.

            _“I don’t think this is legal.”_

            “You don’t _know_. You have memory loss, and you’re an alien!” Though it was, in fact, illegal.

Rhys stepped back, and glanced at the door.

            “Noooo.”

 _Yes_. The Amari bolted towards it, pulled it open, and _ran_.

The CEO could hear the guards he had stationed outside yell in surprise, and run after him. He rubbed his forehead with his index-, and middle finger. “God fuckin’ damn it.” He pushed himself away from the desk, and took his gun from his drawer. “Gotta do _everything_ myself here. Stupid… idiots… FUCK!”

 

Handsome Jack was always feared, so when he strolled down the hallways, checking cameras on his ECHO-comm, people basically jumped back under their desks, or locked their doors.

The man could only catch the bolting hare for a few seconds at a time before he ran out of the camera’s view. He grabbed one of his employees. “Have you seen the manbunny?!”

The man stammered, trying to wriggle free. “I-I-I-I-I don’t know?”

            “What do I pay you people for?!” Jack released him, considering to put a bullet in him for a moment, but decided against it, and moved forward. He kept checking his comm, trying to find the alien _anywhere_. “Where the fuckin’ fuck _are_ you?” He stopped walking. “I will murder you if you went back into the vents!” Jack moved forward again, pace hurried.

 

Eventually, the CEO entered the Hub of Heroism, having spotted the glowing alien a few times there. He stomped forwards, cursing under his breath. He came to a halt upon seeing the damned creature.

Rhys was happily talking to the fruit lady. As he kept her busy, he continuously put more tangerines in the plastic bag on the ground. She laughed at him, and he laughed right back like a real charmer.

Jack watched the tangerines disappear one, by one from the counter into the bag. “You cheeky little…”

One of the Amari’s ears flicked backwards, and he turned. The kid froze over upon seeing him, and eyed his food-filled bag.

The CEO walked towards him, snorting when the woman hurried away. “Rhysie! I’ve been looking all over for you!”

The hare looked doubtful for a moment, eyes scanning the swaying colours. “I can see that.” He said, reaching down to grab his bag.

            “Excuse me. Are- are you _stealing_?”

            “ _No_!”

            “Did you pay for that then?”

The long ears drooped down, as did the heterochromatic eyes. “No…”

Jack continued getting closer, and reached a hand out to the bag. “Hand it over.”

            “W-what? Noooo!” He held it close to his chest, and used his puppy-eye strategy.

            “Kiddo, there is no way you’re going to eat _all_ those tangerines!”

            “You just watch me.” Rhys challenged.

            “Maybe I will!”

            “Good!”

            “Good!”

The two glared at each other, neither willing to ‘forfeit’. Jack folded his arms, cocking his weight, and leaning on his left.

            “I, uh, gotta sit to eat.”

            “Uh huh.”

The Amari stepped away, moving to one of the cafeteria tables, and sat down. The CEO followed, and sat down opposite of him.

Rhys took one of the many tangerines out of the bag, and made a peculiar movement with his body. “Oh. Right.” He sighed, and brought the fruit to his lips. He bit down, and pulled the skin off with his teeth.

            “Problem?” Jack received a glare, but no answer. He watched the kid struggle for a while longer, before snatching the fruit from his hand. He got an undignified _‘Hey!_ ’, but ignored it. “I’m doing you a favour.” He started peeling the fruit. “Got any phantom pain?”

            “Not really.”

            “Good.”

An awkward silence merged into existence. Rhys just watched the man, who walked into a lot of doors, peel his fruit. He started wondering if maybe he had a cognitive problem. Jack placed the, basically dissected, tangerine in front him. It was a mess, but at least it was peeled, and the slices were parted from each other. “Thanks…” He hesitated to say.

            “You’re welcome.” The CEO grabbed the next tangerine from the bag, and ‘peeled’ it again.

The alien started eating, humming at the fresh taste he didn’t know he missed so badly. His long ears flicked down, and then perked back up, a trait all Amari shared despite their sub-animal species.

            “I’m taking you like it huh, cupcake?”

            “Szerelem! [Love!]”

            “Speak English, Rhys. No idea what you just said.”

            “I said that I _love_ it.” The kid grabbed another mangled tangerine slice, and stuffed it in his mouth. “It’s so good.”

            “That’s because I peel them with love.” Jack grinned, placing the next tangerine in front of the creature.

            “ _Sure_ you do.”

After peeling two more tangerines, the human leaned back in the chair, resting an ankle on his knee. He was pretty convinced that the other was not going to eat anymore. He was wrong.

            “That’s all you’re going to peel?”

            “Aren’t you full yet? You ate four tangerines.”

            “I’m nowhere _near_ full!” The kid reached in the bag, and grabbed another.

            “When are you full then?”

            “I’uhno. I usually eat like ten of these, plus a few pieces of meat, and vegetables.” It slipped out before he realised it. “Oh.” He smiled when he noticed.

            “A _few_ pieces of meat! Kiddo, no way your stomach is that big!”

            “I just need a lot of food.”

            “ _What for_?”

            “There’s no _‘what for’_. Everyone needs food, and I just happen to need a little more.”

            “How are you thin?!”

            “I’m average weight, doorman.”

Jack wanted to continue, but stopped mid-word. “Yo—doorman?”

            “Yeah.”

            “What?” He expression fell, unamused.

            “You keep walking into doors, and I don’t know your name, sooo…”

            “I _do not_ walk into doors!”

            “Yes, you do. Twice. Into to Garre— _Vaughn’s_ door.”

The CEO groaned, and grabbed the bag from the table. “No more fruit for you, cupcake.”

            “Rude.”

            “And my name is _Handsome Jack_ , remember that.”

Rhys mouthed the name, brows furrowing at the familiarity. “Do you, uhm, remember what happened, Jack?”

            “Not really. You got anything?”

He shook his head, playing with the tangerine in his hand. “Can you peel this one?”

Jack held out his hand with a roll of his eyes. “Fine, needy little bunny.”

            “Okay, one; I’m taller than you, two; I’m a hare, not a ‘bunny’.” He put the fruit in the offered hand.

The man snorted, making quick work of the orange skin. He didn’t retort, because the Amari was, in fact, taller. “How tall are you anyway?”

Rhys huffed in thought. “Err… 1.82? Something like that.” He grinned when he heard the other curse. “So, two centimetres taller than you.”

            “Oh, yeah, rub it in.”

            “With pleasure.” He started eating from his now-peeled tangerine. He stared at the last slice, and decided to offer it to his… ‘friend’.

Jack looked at it, sceptical. Then he remembered what the nerd had said. The creature wanted him to eat, _a sign of trust_. He took the mangled slice, and ate it.

The hare beamed, and started pulling on his blue sweater with a smile.

            “Want me to, uh, show you around Hyperion, cupcake?”

            “Sure? I got nothing better to do.”

 

            “Mkay! These idiots design my guns. Which are, sometimes, awesome!” Jack kept a hand on the hare’s shoulder, guiding him through the entirety of Hyperion on a powerwalk. “They’re nerds, so don’t let that rub off on you.” The CEO looked around, and spotted a familiar employee. “Oh! Oh! Rhysie! See that guy?” He pointed.

Rhys looked in the direction of the finger. “With the black hair, and ugly suit?”

            “Yeah, the guy on the phone. His hair.” Jack laughed. “It’s fake! He has hair implants. He’s a wallet-head!”

            “I hate his colours… it’s all _green_ , and gross. Like vomit.”

The CEO laughed louder, scaring even more employees around then. Wallet-head turned to the origin of the laugh. He ended his phone call, and walked over to the two of them with fake confidence. “Handsome Jack, sir! I feel honoured to be in your presence.”

The hare gagged, and turned up his nose.

The employee’s gaze fell on him, smug and annoying. “Oh wow. You have invested in a pet?”

Rhys froze over, eyes widening, and then narrowing. His markings started to glow ever so slightly, a snarl adding to his threat.

            “Oh, he _didn’t_ like that, wallet-head.”

            “I-it’s Hugo, sir.”

            “Whatever. Hey, Rhysie. If he pisses you off, you can just kill him, ya know?”

The employee stepped back away due to the glare he got from the hare.

            “As if I would waste my energy by doing that.” He extended his hand. “I’m _civil_.”

 _Ooooh_ , Jack laughed in his head, remembering the footage of the crumbling nerd.

            “Okay.” Vasquez put his smug grin back on display. “Good.” He took the hand. “I’m Hugo Vasquez.”

Rhys squeezed down as hard as he could, watching the man’s knees buckle, and then fall before him. “Rhys.” He released the hand, and wiped it on Jack’s clothes.

            “Now you gave me cooties!” The CEO cringed, like a child, and faked a gag. He looked down at the employee. “Oh, shit. I think you _broke_ his hand. That is… awesome!” He laughed, squeezing the kid’s shoulder.

The Amari glanced his way, seeing the orange bubbling up. He was making him happy! The kid felt pride at that, and smiled.

            “Let’s visit medical. It’s always fun to watch doctors _squirm_.”

            “Okay!”

The two left the poor man called Hugo Vasquez to his own devices with his broken hand.

 

The elevator doors parted, Jack groaning at the stupid _Claptrap_ voice.

            **“Welcome to the medical department! Don’t anger your doctors!”**

            “What a funny voice.” Rhys commented.

            “No! You get that thought out of your head, _right now_.”

            “What, why?”

            “Claptraps are _evil_.”

            “Oh.” The long ears drooped down. “Okay.”

The CEO guided the Amari through the hallways, poking his head in several rooms to scare people. The doctors hurried around, trying to look as busy as possible.

            “Why do you keep scaring people?”

            “It’s _fun_!”

            “Not my definition of fun…”

The man gave him an unimpressed look. “Well what do _you_ do for _fun_ , then?”

            “Talk to people.”

            “Uuuugh, gross.”

Rhys watched the orange brighten up to accompany the masked man’s grin. The hues bubbled, and pushed away most of the stark white. The Amari was still curious about that part. He closed in a bit, feeling the human flinch. He placed his chin on his shoulder, and clattered his teeth together in the form of a purr.

            “You’re… scenting me, kiddo?”

            “Mhm.”

Jack didn’t know what to do. Push him off? The purr was kinda nice though, reminded him of the cat he once had. “If I spit on you, does that count as scenting?”

            “Gross, no.” The kid pulled back. “You gotta use your scent glands.” He tapped below his chin.

            “Humans don’t have those, cupcake.”

            “Then how do you know who belongs to who?”

            “We put a ring on it.”

Rhys watched him. “We do, too. Just… not right away.”

The CEO grinned at the creeping blush. “If I ask you to wait here, will you listen?”

            “Nope. I’ll follow.”

            “Of course you will.” He walked away.

The hare followed right away.

Jack searched for the little doctor that was supposed to get him the damned ring, don’t think that he’d forgotten. Throughout his time with the creature, he still kept a constant watch on the movement of his fingers. He could deal with the lightning, just not the… halting of everything.

He sighed when he found her sitting in her chair, glaring at the wall. “Hey there, cupcake!”

A glare was returned to him. “ _Hey there, cupcake_!” She droned, standing up, and folding her arms.

Rhys watched, unsure of what to make from the colours. There was still a lot of happy orange, but red was pushing against it.

            “What’s wrong?”

            “What’s wrong? _What’s wrong_?! I’ve been trying to reach your stupid arse all day! Why don’t you pick up your ECHO-comm?!”

Oh, yeah. He ignored those calls.

Christa groaned, reaching in her pocket, and shoving the double ring against the man’s chest. “We need to have a chat, by the way.”

Light blue, crackling like lightning, merged with her warm hues. _Anxiety_. Something was wrong.

            “Okay, geez. Calm your tits, if you have any.”

Rhys flinched at the sudden take-over of red, and he stepped back. For being so short, the doctor was oddly intimidating.

Jack seemed to ignore, or not notice it. He turned to the Amari. “Hand.”

With hesitation, and sceptical gaze, the alien did as he was told. The strange ring was slipped on his index finger, and pinkie. “Uhm… Does this mean we’re married?”

            “What? No!”

            “Not yet…” Christa whispered under her breath.

            “But, you said you put a ring on it.”

            “There are different kinds of rings!”

            “Oh.” He faintly remembered that on his home planet there were only _two_ kinds of rings; engagement, and marriage rings. He couldn’t remember ever wearing the accessories himself. He looked at it, mesmerised. “Thanks, I guess?”

            “Whatever, don’t take it off.”

            “Okay?”

            “Good boy.” Jack patted his head.

Rhys smiled at the brightening orange, again.

The short doctor stepped forward, patting the kid’s arm. “Say, hun?”

He looked down at her.

            “Can you wait outside for a bit? I need to talk to this idiot here.”

            “Hey!”

            “Uhm, sure. I guess.” The hare drooped his ears down.

            “Oh, don’t be sad. You can take my chair with you, and scoot around to bother other doctors!”

            “Okay.” The ears perked up a bit.

            “Go on.”

Rhys grabbed the chair, sat down, and scooted out of the office with bubbling laughter.

Christa closed the door, and turned to Jack. “So…” She sighed, scratching her head. “I did some more research on the Amari, and found the last documented case.”

The CEO leaned against her desk, and folded his arms. He urged her to continue.

            “Aaah, shit, okay. The last case is from a few centuries ago, on a space station. The… E.L.I. space station above Earth. Did you pay attention in history class?”

            “Pfff. No? Where are you going with this?”

            “It started with a clicking sound, yeah? Then the lights were shut off. More clicking, and computers exploded. Then the creature started talking _in five different languages_. I’m sure that I don’t need to tell you which languages were mixed in there.” She took a deep breath. “It shut the gravity off, and could deprive controlled areas of oxygen.”

            “So, it was a smart one.”

            “It killed _everyone_!” Christa turned her back to him, and planted her hands on her hips. “There were children on there, Jack! _Innocent_ people, and the Amari killed them all. Earth sent people up there, but they never returned. They tried to blow the space station up, but the rockets never even neared the establishment!” She ran her hands through her hair, making her already messy bun even messier. “I’m not saying that our hare is the same… but, we can’t ignore that this happened.”

            “Rhys only hurts nerds, and assholes, it’s fine.”

            “Jack!” She glared at him. “What part of _‘The Amari killed them all’_ do you _not_ understand?! As I did more research, I quickly noticed a pattern. Amari _hate_ humans. They killed their creator the second they got the chance!” She huffed. “Again… not saying that Rhys is the same, but we need to keep an eye on him. Maybe put him in isolation for our own safety.”

            “You realise you just sent him out to scoot around on your chair, right?”

            “Yes, but if he heard all of this then…”

            “Anyway. No deal, cupcake. He’ll figure out I lied about him ‘living’ here.”

            “I’m pretty sure he already knows, Jack.” She gave a wry smile. “I just don’t want everybody here to die, because _you_ are developing a weakness for him!”

            “I am not!”

Christa stared at him.

            “Look, fine. Okay. I’ll keep a _personal_ eye on the kid. Does that soothe your nerves?”

            “Not really, no.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “I’m not putting the kid in isolation.”

            “You had no qualms about doing such a thing before.”

The CEO glared at her, narrowing his heterochromatic eyes. “That was a low blow, little lass.”

            “Argh, I know. I’m sorry. I just got… very agitated. You didn’t deserve that.”

            “No. No, I didn’t. Don’t _ever_ mention that again.”

            “Got it.”

Angel was, and always will be a sensitive subject. Usually, people that mentioned her died within seconds of doing so. But… Well, it would be cruel to Timothy to kill her like that.

“Can I go?”

            “Yeah.” Christa gave an apologetic smile. “Just want my chair back.”

            “I think you’re going to have to pry it from his dead, cold, hand.” Jack said as he opened the door.

 

Rhys stopped the chair from turning, and looked in the direction of the sound. “Jack!” He beamed, and stood up, wobbling.

Christa swooped past, and grabbed her chair before anyone else could. She made eye contact with her boss, before disappearing back into her office. The door closed behind her.

            “Ya know. I’m not even sure if she’s an actual doctor.” The CEO stated.

            “I think she is. Doesn’t look like a liar.” Rhys said, holding himself upright.

            “If you say so, kiddo. Let’s go.”

            “Where to this time? Kinda hungry.”

            “You can feast to your heart’s content in my office.” Jack put his hand back on the kid’s shoulder, and guided him along.

            “To my _true_ heart’s content, or to what you think I should eat?”

            “You can eat whatever ya want.”

            “Neat.”

The human eyed the ring around the marked fingers, and grinned to himself. The Amari seemed to be happy with it too, not seeming to care that he had lost one of his defence mechanisms. “You bet it’s neat. You’re going to get the best steak ever.”

            “Make that _steaks_.” The hare joked.


	6. They're not the same

Watching a one-armed Amari gobble down meat like there was no tomorrow was surely… _interesting_. Sometimes it didn’t even seem like the kid chewed at all.

            “I thought you said you were civil.” Jack commented, not having touched his own food, in favour of staring at what could very well be the next wonder of the universe.

Rhys paused his ministrations, looking up with a full mouth. “I was _starving_ to death. Vaughn just gave me gross food.”

The CEO didn’t reply.

            “Are you going to eat that?” The creature eyed his steak.

            “Go ahead.” He said with an eye roll.

Rhys stood from his chair, leaned over the table, and grabbed the steak with his bare hand, and a grin. “Did you know there are creatures that have _mouths_ in their hands? Must be easy to eat then.” He sat back, and started gnawing on the piece of meat.

            “Where the hell did you learn that?”

            “I just know.”

Memories were slowly returning, well… more _facts_ than actual memories. He knew things, but didn’t know where he got it from, or _why_ he knew it.

            “Any other interesting facts?”

            “Mm.” He swallowed his food. “Did you know that Amari have 10% more leg than humans?”

Jack shifted in his chair, glancing down at the alien’s legs, and then back at his own. “Well, now I do.” It was pretty clear that the proportions of the human body didn’t _quite_ apply to Amari. Their upper bodies seemed normal, but their legs just went on for miles (metaphorically speaking of course). Not to mention the ears, and tail. Did some have wings?

Curiosity got the better of the CEO. He stood up, and walked to his desk.

            “What are you doing?”

            “I need to do some more work.” He lied. “You keep eating, cupcake.”

The hare hummed in agreement, and moved on to the various fruits presented in bowls.

Jack opened up one of his many search engines, and simply typed in ‘AMA.ri.’. The screen went black.

            “What the fuck?”

The black started to glitch to green, and back, and eventually a green line of text appeared: **‘Insert username…’** It blinked at the CEO, mocking him.

            “…” Without a word, and thought, Jack entered _HJ69_.

**‘Insert password…’**

            “Fuck, I’uhno that.” Apparently the username was fine. _JackistheBEST.69_

 **‘Welcome back, Handsome Jack.’** The text blinked at him.

That little line of text, sick green to the core, sent a shiver down his spine. It felt so incredibly _wrong_. He thought about his memory loss. Could it be that he looked it up before? That was the most logical. How many days, weeks, or even months had disappeared?

Jack glanced at the kid sitting at the table, and then back at the screen. New lines of text appeared, _a menu_.

General information

My own AMA.ri

E.L.I.

Three options. Just that. He started with the first one.

 

 **AMA.ri:**                         A genetically modified human for battle.

 **Average height:**           190cm

 **Possible sub-species:** Canis lupus (familiaris), Felis catus, Aves

 **Creator:**                        E.L.I.

**Body specifications:**

AMA.ri are designed to stand taller than most humans, for intimidation purposes. Added to their appearance are animal ears (instead of human ones), and tail, in some cases wings. Discovered was that AMA.ri gain markings when reaching adulthood. Overall, stronger than humans, faster, and have an IQ of 300 or higher.

 

            “Ho-holy shit… 300? No way you’re that smart though, cupcake…”

            “What?” Rhys looked up from his strawberries.

            “No offense.”

            “What?” He repeated, growing more confused.

            “Don’t worry about it.” He scrolled down.

 

**PROJECT S.E.F.**

**Intention:**             Full AMA.ri forces: Special Elite Forces. Replace humans.

 **Eye:**                         Remove one eye, replace with cybernetic.

**Companion:**

Add Life Force to soldier, create Companion. In case of severe injury, or death, sacrifice Companion for soldier’s life.

**Body:**

Use Cores to control the soldier, and Companion. Activate protocols with voice commands.

**PROJECT DISMISSED AFTER FATAL INCIDENT**

 

 _Fatal incident._ Jack mouthed the words, something in his brain desperately trying to connect. _Cybernetics_. The CEO looked at the Amari, attention focused on his strange blue eye. It couldn’t be. How long ago the ‘site’ was updated wasn’t stated. Christa had said that the Amari disappeared a few hundred years ago…

            “What are Cores?” He asked himself out loud.

            “Little balls of energy, multipurpose ranging from machinery to animals.” Rhys blurted out, seeming to shock himself. “Wait, what are you looking at?” He started to frown, and stood.

            “…New resources for our… guns. Just business, kiddo.”

The hare didn’t move, cautious. “You’re lying.”

            “Well… _lying_ is such a harsh word.”

            “What are you looking at?” Rhys quickly moved closer.

Jack shut off his screen. “Don’t worry about it.”

            “I will worry about it! You just mentioned something that is apparently connected to me!” A snarl emerged. “Tell. Me.”

The two stared at each other, silently arguing, until one finally gave in. “I was looking up some stuff on Amari, nothing special. Just some general information.”

The alien arched a brow. “What did you find?”

            “Some old nonsense, about the first ones. Ya know, the soldiers.”

            “I don’t know, but go on.”

            “That’s it! Just some specifications on the average height. You’re short for an Amari, by the way!”

            “Open it up, let me read it.”

Jack rolled his eyes, and turned the screen back on. He knew that the other was just going to continue nagging until he saw everything.

The hare walked around the desk. He shoved the throne, with Jack in it, back slightly, and planted himself in his lap.

            “ _Oof!_ What gives, kiddo?!”

            “You didn’t have another chair, might as well.” Rhys leaned forward, eyes scanning the words. His voice trailed off at the end, already lost in thought. He, too, mouthed the words _fatal incident_.

            “If you’re done reading, then please get off.”

            “I’m quite comfy.” He gave a grin. “Besides, I see other menu items.”

He clicked the next item.

 

**MY OWN AMA.ri**

It is simple to care for an AMA.ri. Make sure you give them plenty of fresh fruit, and meat. These are priority in their diet. These creatures need _a lot_ of exercise, at least two hours a day, otherwise they grow restless, and will bother the people around them.

 **Sleeping habits:** DO NOT give the AMA.ri a _bed_. They need a hole to make their nest in. AMA.ri that sleep in beds get nightmares, and their body temperature drops severely during the night. It is easy to create a ‘hole’ out of pillows, and blankets. Make the hole in a corner so they don’t have to worry about being attacked from behind. If you cannot provide the AMA.ri its own corner, you hold them to share body warmth, this calms them down for a few hours.

 **Communication:** Depends on the sub-species of your AMA.ri. Most of the time, they will follow the ‘rules’ their animal species live by. If your AMA.ri has already been introduced to society, or humans, then the communication may differ.

 **NOTE:** An AMA.ri is _not_ a pet. If you fail to establish _dominance_ , the AMA.ri will not hesitate to attack. They can manipulate, and easily overpower you. I cannot stress enough: **_They have thumbs. They can open doors. Locking them does nothing._**

 

            “So, that bed you gave me? Not going to work.”

            “I keep telling you, cupcake. You _live_ here, so that was already your b—.”

            “Then why wasn’t there a hole?”

            “Did that nerd say something?”

            “No, you gave it away the second you tried to convince me.” He turned his head. “I can see when you lie, Jack. So, don’t do that anymore.”

Jack gave a thumbs up with a blank face. Lying was his forte, and now he was going to be forced to be honest.

            “Good boy.” The hare cooed.

The CEO gave a half-arsed ‘snarl’. “Just click the third menu item.”

Rhys rolled his eyes, but did as told.

 

**E.L.I.**

**ELECTRONIC LIFE IMPLANTS**

**Owner/ CEO:**               Ayli Cox

 **Products:**                      AMA.ri, Cores, Cybernetic external organs, Military weapons.

 **Location:**                      Station 4, outside of planet Earth’s atmosphere, Virgo Supercluster

 

That’s all it said. Sceptical, Rhys scrolled down. His ears perked up when he saw a line of text.

 

**Update: I’m sorry.**

 

He frowned, and leaned back, forgetting that Jack was even there.

            “Something wrong?” Came the gruff voice from behind, muffled by his back.

Rhys lowered his ears. “Update freaked me out a bit.”

            “Don’t you worry, bunny-boy.” Jack wrapped his arms around the kid. “I’ll protect ya.” He laughed.

            “Not like that! It’s… sad. Why update that?”

The CEO looked over his shoulder, peering at the words on the screen. “Bad breakup? Company fucked up? Hell if I know.” He grabbed his mouse with his right hand, holding Rhys with the other. He scrolled up. “They made you, though. Ooooh, cybernetics, and weapons. Nice!”

The kid hummed, unsure of what else to say or do.

Jack exited the peculiar site, and entered a new search command: _E.L.I. Company_. This time, he received normal results. They all regarded their breakthroughs, and praised the company like a _god_. The further he scrolled down, the darker the results became.

 

AMA.ri; the new revolution for the army!  
British SEF assassinates Russian army commander.  
British AMA.ri commander Davis locked into protocol.  
AMA.ri Davis vanishes.

Until eventually…

E.L.I. CEO Cox presumed dead. Office locked down.

 

            “You know what they say about locked rooms, Rhysie?”

            “No…?”

            “They always hide a treasure.”

            “You’re interested in centuries old stuff?”

            “Loot is loot, baby.” He patted the kid’s hip. “And daddy wants loot.”

            “Did… did you just refer to yourself as ‘daddy’…?”

Jack didn’t say anything.

Rhys squeezed his lips together to keep his laugh in, but it escaped anyway. Loud, and happy, he could see his own blue hues dance with orange. He glanced at his human friend, and saw the same colours. His ears flicked, happily.

The CEO stared up at the hare, the kid didn’t have a single ounce of evil in him. Well… okay, his fingers were pretty evil, but still! Christa had no need to worry. “Rhysie?”

            “Yup?” He just _radiated_ happiness.

            “Are we… friends?” God, that felt really weird to ask, but he had to know.

            “Yes!”

Jack maintained his blank face when he replied with “All right.”, but Rhys watched pale yellow merge with the orange.

            “You’re shy.” His grin couldn’t get any wider.

            “What? No!”

            “Don’t worry, friend. I’ll keep your secret.” The kid stood up. “My lips? Sealed.”

The CEO gave a smile. Not the, _I’m going to fuckin’ butcher you_ , smile, but a _genuine_ smile. The quick quirk of his lips, and the short appearance of crow’s feet gave the honesty away. “Good.”

            “Good.” Rhys fidgeted with his shirt for a bit. “Say, uhm.” A blush crept onto his face. “I’m going back home. Make a nest for myself, and stuff.”

            “……Youcouldstaythenightatmyhouse.” Jack said it as quickly as he possible could.

            “Oh. Uhm. Hm.” The Amari scratched the back of his head. “Sure? Just gotta let Vaughn know.” He turned around, only to turn back again. “How do I let him know? I… It would be stupid to walk all the way back.”

            “I’ll call the nerd; I need to make a phone call anyway. Wait over there, I’ll be done soon.”

Rhys did as he was told, heading to wait in front of the elevator.

            “Hey Timtams!” He could still hear, the rest was just mumbling to his ears, distance too large.

\---

            “Welcome to _mi casa_ , pumpkin.” Jack patted the kid’s shoulder before walking past him, and into the living area.

            “It’s…”

            “Big? Awesome? Yeah, I designed it myself.”

Rhys gave a polite smile, not finishing his sentence. He wanted the orange hues to stay, not risking any negative feedback to change it.

            “So!” The CEO clapped his hands together. “Let’s make a rabbit hole!”

            “I hope you have enough pillows.”

            “I’ll buy more pillows if I have to.” Jack grinned. “Follow me.” He walked to the left, and opened the door to his bedroom.

The Amari listened to the man’s rambling, without actually registering the words. Something about having to squeeze in the extra mattress?

He watched Jack move around, but not really going anywhere. He had a big grin on his face, just like a child.

            “What are you doing… friend?”

            “Planning what it should look like. I’ll give you directions, you build it.”

Rhys gave a thumbs up. “Just tell me what to do.”

 

Tell him what to do, Handsome Jack did. The hare heaved in a thick mattress from a seemingly abandoned bedroom, which was not easy with _one arm JACK_. His new friend refused to even enter that room. They pushed it in the left corner the master bedroom, squishing it between bed, and wall. That was when Rhys already started disregarding the given ‘orders’.

            “No! I need to have more blankets to lie in.” The hare insisted as he added the fifth blanket to his blanket circle.

            “You won’t have any blankets to hang up!”

            “I know what I’m doing!” Rhys looked at the little hole in the circle of blankets, and gave a nod. “ _Now_ we can build around it. You need to build from the inside out.”

Jack just sighed.

Around the blanket circle, they planted as many pillows as could fit on the mattress, and finally, they added the fort part the human insisted on. “It’ll be cooler.”

The Amari let him do as he pleased, only snarling when he tried to take a blanket from his circle.

            “ _Okay, okay_ fine. Grumpy ass hare…” Would be mumbled back.

The end result was colourful, soft, and ‘badass’. The yellow, and white blankets on the outside were only held up by pillows, but that’s what the alien had insisted on. He wanted a low ‘ceiling’. It was a perfect _Hyperion_ blanket fort.

Eager to get to sleep, Rhys started trying to get his shirt off. He groaned in annoyance, and stumbled a bit. Jack just laughed at him like the asshole he was. Eventually, the human decided to be the kid’s hero, and freed him from his shirt-prison.

Without as much as a glance, or a thanks, the Amari disappeared in his fort.

            “Okay, bye then!” The CEO called out when he heard rustling.

            “…Night Jack.” Came muffled.

Jack huffed a laugh, and crouched down near the opening. He stuck his hand inside, searching for the full head of auburn hair. He ran his fingers through the locks. “Goodnight, pumpkin. Sleep well, because we have _a lot_ to do tomorrow.”

            “Mm.” Rhys hummed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks for all the comments. I love reading them!  
> So, things are still pretty happy, and cute. But, the plot will thicken very soon. Am I excited to write the next chapters? You bet your sweet arse I am.


	7. E.L.I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty long chapter. In my document I'm on page 50, which is pretty neat. I hope you guys...enjoy it

Christa thought it was the worst idea in existence.

Rhys was curious.

Vaughn agreed to come if he got a gun, and if Rhys was there.

Timothy had no choice.

And, Jack was ecstatic about his own idea, as usual.

 

            “It’ll be awesome!” The man had stated.

            “It just screams _bad idea_.” The doctor sighed, shaking her head. “I’ll go because I don’t trust you to keep my fiancé alive.”

Timothy remained silent in the debate. He had to come along, whether he wanted to or not. _Dumb student loans_. Yet, when he heard the word ‘fiancé’, he gave a lopsided smile.

 

Handsome Jack had planned an expedition to the E.L.I. facility. Because there was loot, and probably a high amount of blueprints. He did his research, and confirmed his hunches about it being completely abandoned. It wasn’t like he had _forgotten_ about the ‘incident’, no. He took everything in account. No oxygen? No problem. He had oxygen masks. No gravity? He had the solution! He called them anti-anti-gravity-boots.

            “So, gravity-boots?” The accountant clarified, which only earned him a sharp glare, and a smack on the back of his head from the CEO. “NURSE!” He had called out in a small fit of pain. And… well that earned him another smack on the back of the head. This time from the short doctor whom stood 5 centimetres taller than him.

Rhys laughed quietly, standing away a bit from the group of humans. He saw two Jacks, but one was apparently named Timothy. While they were the same in their appearance, their colours were very different. Jack was blue, orange, and green; clever, extroverted, and a little selfish. But, Timothy was all kinds of magenta, with just a touch of orange. This meant that the man was loving, loyal, and a bit shy.

The Amari looked down at his feet, pulling up his nose at the horrendous, _Hyperion issued_ , boots. So, goddamn _yellow_. He vaguely registered the CEO checking everything one more time.

            “Say: Yes, sir, if you’ve got your shit. Mkay? Good. Guns?”

A collective, bored ‘Yes, sir.’ was returned.

            “Hyperion anti- _anti­-_ gravity boots? Trackers?”

Collective groans, and ‘Yes’.’

            “I didn’t hear a _sir_ over there, guys. Come on!” He sighed. “Oxygen collars?”

            “Do you have to call them that?” Christa wondered. “I mean… press the button, and they’re helmets.”

            “Ya gotta put collars, and leashes on your crew, cupcake, else they go rogue.” The man grinned down at her, purposely leaning over her petite frame.

            “Just let it go, Christa.” Timothy tried, placing his hands on her shoulders. “He’ll never listen.”

            “This foot can go pretty far up your arse, Jack. I know all the twists, and turns to take in your intestines.” The doctor matter-of-factly stated, pointing down at one of her boots.

            “You are just a _delight_.” Jack clapped his hands together.

            “She tries.” The double said before the lady could do it herself.

The CEO turned to Rhys. “I didn’t hear any _yes’_ from you, kiddo. Something wrong?”

 _Well, aside from the fact that this was probably not the best idea…_ “Nothing’s wrong.” He smiled, pushing the fear nipping at his heels away. “I’m excited!” The kid gave a thumb up, making sure to show the man that he was wearing that, _stupid_ , ring.

Jack gave a smile, and turned back to the ‘crew’. “Right! Okay. There’s food on my ship. If you as much as put a _scratch_ on her, then you have a free trip to space as your reward. Just a heads up.”

Vaughn gave a nervous nod, and scooted over to stand by Rhys’ side.

            “I’d ask if you want to hold hands, but your standing on the wrong side, bro.” He took pity upon the shown fear.

            “Bro…” The accountant wanted to switch sides, but Jack beat him to the Amari’s armed side.

Rhys was completely oblivious of the glare the CEO sent the smaller, but buffer man, instead _delighted_ that two of his friends were standing so close together.

            “Let’s go then, right pumpkin?” The man asked the hare.

            “Right!”

 

Jack’s spaceship was not… normal. It was huge, just like his ego. Vaughn murmured “Compensation?” at Rhys, but he didn’t understand what was meant.

The five of them boarded, the CEO wasting no time to point out where was off limits, and shoving Timothy behind the steering wheel.

            “You shitheads sleep over there!” He pointed at the bunk beds fixed to the wall. “Except for Rhysie, he sleeps there.” He pointed at the nest in the left corner, suspiciously close to the door for his own, private room. “Food’s over there.” He nodded to a few crates. “The ship has on-board gravity, so you can just relax, and stuff. And, uh…”

            “…Toilet?” Vaughn asked.

            “Aaah right, right! Over here.” He knocked on the metal door. “Sound proof, so… fart away!”

            “Oh my god.” Christa frowned, deciding to just go to Timothy, and sit down in the co-pilot seat. “Hey freckles.” She greeted him.

            “A-are they showing?” The double touched his face, shooting a nervous glance over his shoulder, at his boss.

            “A little bit. But, don’t worry about it.”

            “Mm.” He frowned, and placed his hands on the steering wheel.

            “Scared?”

            “…Aren’t you?”

            “Pretty damn terrified, but I’m not letting you go alone.”

            “Christa, have I told you that you’re the best?”

            “On occasions.” She smiled, locking herself in place in the seat.

On Jack’s command, the rest of the group followed suit, and they buckled up. The Amari fidgeted with the belt part around his legs. He groaned, and his ears flicked in irritation.

Vaughn looked at the helpless creature, having already buckled up himself.

The CEO gave a dramatic sigh. “Rhysie, Rhysie, Rhyyysie.”

            “You crashed the car! This is not my fault!” Rhys yelled, getting more, and more agitated.

            “He has a point there, ass-wipe.” Christa said, looking back at the display. “Help him.”

Childishly, the oldest of the group repeated the words in a mocking tone. Nevertheless, he helped the kid get his belt locked.

Rhys mumbled a small ‘thanks’, but didn’t look at him, momentarily caught up in anger at the loss of his arm. It hadn’t bothered him that much in the beginning, since he could do most things he always did, but little things like this made him face the reality. A little, nagging voice in the back of his head whispered that he’d be killed for missing a limb.

Jack strapped himself in, and commanded the ‘ _most awesome blast off_ ’ available. Timothy complied with a slightly shaking voice, but was still careful with getting off of Helios.

 

Rhys had squealed, everyone will remember that, when he saw the stars. It wasn’t like he hadn’t looked out any windows on Helios, but he was seeing so many of them now! The kid was practically glued to the window, and point blankly ignored the offered pretzels. But, so did most of the others, _cringing_ when Jack chewed away on them while complaining about said pretzels.

The ride towards the Virgo Supercluster was a long one, and to get even _near_ Earth was a horrifying thing to do. Horrifying in the sense that the planet was surrounded by asteroids, whom were none too kind to travellers. How so many got there, and why they seemed to have a mind of their own, no one knew, but everyone agreed to stay clear of them.

Timothy had signalled the view of the minor-planet Eris, and opted to land there to get some rest. They could travel the rest of the distance after that.

Eris was a dwarf planet, residing just outside of the Kuiper Belt Objects. It wasn’t habitable in the least, but safe enough to land the ship, and sleep for a moment.

Jack reluctantly agreed to the plan, having to push his excitement for loot, and treasure to the back of his mind. He waited until all the nerds had disappeared under their covers, and nest, before he left to his private room. He shot a glance at the bundle of blankets, and pillows, and locked eyes with Rhys. “What?”

The Amari’s markings gave off a faint, blue glow, allowing the man to see his smile. “Goodnight Jack.”

            “Not sure about it being night, but sleep tight, Rhysie.” The CEO locked the door behind him.

The hare’s ears twitched at the sound of it, but he was too tired to question why the man was locking it in the first place. He closed his eyes.

_Rhys hummed as he moved around the gruff, old kitchen. “Tea of coffee?” He asked his visitor._

_The human didn’t respond for a while, instead stepping closer. “As if I trust you to make anything.”_

_“Coffee then?” He grabbed a cup. “Want me to rinse it with water first?” The Amari was mindful of the apparent paranoia his visitor suffered from._

_“Yeah, do that.”_

_The kid rinsed the cup with water, and then placed it under the aged coffee machine. “I was thinking about getting tea myself, but I’ll have coffee, too.” He grabbed a second cup, rinsed it with water, and grabbed two coffee capsules. “You choose which one you want, same flavour.”_

_The visitor took one of them, staring at him as if he was trying to figure out his motive._

_Rhys watched the light grey hue mix with the man’s natural colours. It wasn’t fear, no… Doubt? Very well could be. He decided to give him a kind smile. “All right.”_

_The two watched the coffee being poured after the capsules were inserted in the machine._

_“Uhm…Thanks, by the way. For patching me up.” The human said._

_“Just don’t get attacked by a Guardian again, big guy.”_

_“Yeeeaah. Trespassing the Temples may have been a bad idea.”_

_“You think?” The Amari took the two cups away from the machine, and moved to the sad looking couch in the middle of the room._

_His visitor followed, taking the warm cup from his hands._

_While Rhys took a small sip without a second thought, the human was staring at the liquid. The kid looked at him. “Want me to take a sip first? Does that help?”_

_The man nodded, and without looking at him offered the cup._

_The hare blew the steam off the coffee, and took a sip. “It’s as mediocre as always.” He handed it back._

_The visitor downed the coffee within seconds. “You’re right. It is mediocre.”_

_“What’s your name, anyway?”_

_When silence was all he got…_

_“I’m Rhys.”_

_“Jack.”_

The Amari’s eyes snapped open, head pounding. He mouthed his words, making sure to not wake anyone. “Oh, by the Creators…” What bothered him the most was that he spoke English in this dream/ memory. It just confused him even more. He hissed, and curled up in a tighter ball. He decided to tell Jack after returning to Helios.

 

            “Come on, cupcakes! Wake the hell up, there are treasures to be found!” Jack’s voice boomed through the ship, as he excitedly opened the once locked door.

Christa threw a pillow at him, hitting him in the face. She had a satisfied grin on her face, and turned around in the bunk bed.

            “You can’t just assault your boss, missy!” The CEO threw the pillow back. “Now get up, before I start prodding you with a stun rod.”

            “Okay, that’s motivational.” The doctor slid out of her bed, allowing herself to just drop down on her butt, onto the floor. She yawned, and stretched, before pushing herself up to standing. She cracked her back, and neck, and proceeded to put on her boots, and doctor’s coat.

Rhys slowly emerged from his nest, looking poorly rested. The hole he managed to create was nowhere near as good as the one he had made in Jack’s house, so he was grumpy. His eye caught the shortest of the crew, and without a word, the hare draped himself over the tiny frame. “Garret…” He sighed.

            “Err, hey bro.” The accountant stumbled a bit, but kept himself standing. “Good night rest?”

            “Yeah.” He lied, knowing they wouldn’t be able to see it anyway.

Jack watched the two ‘bros’ for a moment, unsure whether to intervene or stay away. He chose the latter, and took place behind the steering wheel. “All right _dickbags_ , buckle up, and let’s get going.”

Timothy took the co-pilot seat, and Vaughn the one behind him. Christa helped the Amari put on his belt, and sat down next to him.

            “Let’s hope we don’t collide with asteroids…” She had mumbled.

            “Don’t. Jinx. It.” The CEO spat.

 

After passing the Kuiper Belt Objects, the body-double made it his task to name all the planets: “Oh! Oh! That’s Uranus! Ooh…” He had already said it, and now Jack had this shit-eating grin on his face. “Please don’t.”

Too late. “I hear they’ve plunged quite a few orbiters into Uranus, Timtams.” He quipped.

            “Yup.”

            “Christa!” Timothy turned in his seat to shoot her a glare.

She just smiled, and blew him a kiss.

Like the cheesy goof he is, he caught it.

            “Gross.” Jack childishly said.

            “Could you imagine how long this journey would be if we had spaceships like back in the day?” Vaughn asked out loud.

            “From this asshole of a planet to Earth would’ve taken seven years, if you mean like, ‘ _back in the day_ ’ day when Earth was still even habitable.” Jack said.

            “It _is_ habitable, but people just prefer not be stuck behind a giant belt of self-aware asteroids.” The double noted.

Rhys listened to the group happily chatting away. He focused his gaze on the passing planets, and stars. It didn’t feel like they were going fast, but apparently they were. Seven years was quite a while, and look at them now! Probably reaching their destination within four hours. Before he even knew it…

            “There it is, guys. _The Asteroid Belt_. Behind it is our treasure.”

The crew gave a small cheer, more sarcastic, than excited.

            “I hope you’re a good driver, Jack.”

            “Excuse you, little doctor? I am a _great_ driver.”

            “Evidence suggests otherwise. You seem to have an infatuation with rocks.”

Rhys snorted at the comment, and noted in his head that Christa got snappier the more scared she became. Light grey took over most of the orange. Poor lady. He reached out his hand to her, and she took it with thankful eyes. She mouthed her thanks, as well, and squeezed tightly.

            “I hate space.”

            “You live on a space station.” He commented.

            “Yeah, but I don’t go _out_ … _into_ space. I have an office, and a chair there.” She whispered back.

Vaughn turned in his seat, hearing the whispers. “You’re trying to tell us that you’re _not_ scared of Handsome Jack, but some rocks frighten you?”

            “Sentient rocks frighten me, little man. _Sentient rocks_.”

            “Oh! Speaking of rocks. I had a pet rock once. I named him Steve.”

            “Did he die of starvation?”

            “ _No_. _She_ did great. But, Hyperion doesn’t allow imported pets.”

            “Maybe you’ll find a nice, _friendly_ rock on the _horror_ space station.” The happy tone in her voice was as fake as it could get.

Passing the Asteroid Belt was a chore, but not something that Jack couldn’t handle. He stayed true to his word that he was a great driver, and ignored any yelps Timothy emitted at sharp turns.

            “Why aren’t you even _trying_ to go straight ahead?!”

            “Because _I_ don’t want to collide with Ceres!”

            “I’m pretty sure we’re nowhere near Ceres!”

            “Oh, do you want to drive, cupcake?”

            “No!”  
            “Then shut up!”

Rhys watched the two with interest. Their voices were identical, making it seem like Jack was arguing with himself.

The yelling finally subsided when they passed Mars, an uncomfortable silence taking its place.

The silence was caused by the nearing sight of the E.L.I. space station.

            “Holy hell…” Was all the CEO said about it.

The space station was a standard chrome in colour, yet somehow wittering to black. It was a strange cone-like shape, but it was clear that there were certain floors. Slightly above the midsection of the station was the boarding platform, with six places to land a ship. Three platforms were taken by, seemingly, abandoned space ships from Earth. Above there stood the initials of the company, still lit. The peculiar part in its design, was how is seemed to spiral downward, until it created a room that couldn’t be more than 40x40m2. All in all, it had the same, if not more, imposing aura as Hyperion.

            “What a beauty.” Jack grinned. “And all her treasure will be _mine_.”

            “I think your definition of beauty is a little twisted.” The hare quipped, ears drooping down at the sight.

As they neared the space station, the ship seemed to go slower. It started to shake, as if moving through something, _a barrier_.

The CEO held the steering wheel tightly, knuckles whitening, and teeth grinding together. “Come oooon…” He mumbled. “Finally!”

The ship pulled through, shortly going back its normal speed before being slowed down by the pilot himself. Jack landed it on platform 5.

            “All right. Phew. That was _fun_.”

            “I’m so nauseous right now.” Rhys placed a hand over his stomach, cheeks puffing up.

            “If you wanna puke, do it outside.”

The Amari nodded, bringing his hand up to his mouth to refrain anything from slipping out.

            “Timothy, you go out first. Check the oxygen levels, and presence of gravity.”

The double groaned, but did as told without question. He got out of his seat, and turned on his oxygen helmet. The others did the same, but remained seated.

Timothy opened the door, and stepped outside, closing it neatly behind him. He started up the device to check the oxygen levels. When he got a good reading, he pressed the button on his oxygen helmet to communicate with the rest. “O-oxygen levels a-are normal; gravity exists j-just like on Pandora. T-t-temperature is extremely l-low, though.”

            “How low?”

            “L-Like… minus t-twenty.”

            “Get back inside, we’ll suit up for it. I’ve got shit lying around.”

With a sigh of relief, the man went back inside. “We need thermos clothes.”

            “Let’s hope I’ve got kid sizes for the nerd, and doctor.” Jack said, getting up from his seat. He practically ripped open a door, black clothes falling out. He grabbed a shirt, and pants. “You guys figure it out, I’ve got mine.” The CEO said before disappearing back into his secluded room.

After getting undressed, and re-dressed, they all stepped outside. Vaughn sighed to see the condensation of his own breath. “Neat.”

Rhys still shivered, the thermos suit not working as well as should because he was missing an arm.

Without a word, Jack took his coat off, and draped it over his shoulders, pulling his remaining arm through the sleeve.

            “…Thanks, Jack?”

            “You look good in it, cupcake.” He walked to the front of his little crew, and took out his gun. “Let’s get going. Ready your guns, just to be sure.”

The doors parted for them, and the lights flickered on.

A cheery voice greeted them. “Hello there, sunshine! Welcome to our main space station, where we strive to better the world! Please use your card to gain access to the lobby.” She sounded young, but the distortion in her voice gave away that it was a recording.

            “This is giving me the shivers.” Timothy said, stepping closer to his fiancée.

            “Say, Jack. How the _fuck_ can everything still be working if it is abandoned?” Christa took her fiance’s hand in her own to soothe him, and herself.

            “Maybe there are bandits, or _maybe_ it’s a self-maintaining space station.” The CEO tried to calm everyone’s nerves. He smashed the scanner with his gun.

“Welcome.” The voice was more distorted than last time, a glitch parting the letters. The heavy, steel doors parted to reveal a gruesome scene frozen in time, and ice.

Corpses littered the lobby, frosted over. Like the doctor had said. _There were children_. Their small corpses clung to the larger ones, a frightened expression solidified on their faces.

Rhys looked at the scene. No colour. No life. He gripped the given jacket tightly, and turned his head to the CEO with wide eyes. Stark white was everywhere, accompanied by grey, and red. “…Jack?” He swallowed down his nervousness.

            “Yes, cupcake?”

            “I don’t like it here.”

            “I don’t think any of us do.” The man frowned, focusing on the treasures hidden _somewhere_ here. “There’s a map.” He walked forward, stepping over the corpses blocking his path.

The others entered the lobby, and the steel doors shut behind them. Vaughn immediately checked if he could open them. They listened, but closed after a few seconds, just like normal automatic doors.

            “Well.” Christa sighed. “Great. This is how I envisioned my life to go.”

            “We can visit it again on our honeymoon.”

            “I think I’ll pass, love. I’d rather visit the Edens.”

            “Oh, but this is so romantic! You know… all the… corpses… of… dead kids… Yeah, let’s go to the Edens.”

            “This is the stuff you see in _horror_ movies, next thing you know Jack is going say—.”

            “Let’s split up! That way we’ll find more treasure, and we’ll find it faster.”

            “NO!” The group yelled at the man in unison.

            “People always _die_ when they split up!” The accountant clutched the gun in his hands tighter.

            “There’s no one here!”

            “Things can collapse! We’re _not_ splitting up, Jack.” The doctor joined the shorter man’s opinion.

            “Rhysie, baby.” The CEO turned to the hare. “You’re with me, right?”

            “Oh… Uhm… Splitting up sounds like a terrible idea.”

Jack’s smile fell. “Fiiiiine, we’ll move together. Like a _family_. One. Big. Happy. _FUCKIN’!_ Family!” He moved forward.

Rhys winced at the loudness of his voice, but gave a thumb up.

The group followed their boss, all the while trying to avoid looking at the corpses. The boots helped preventing them from slipping over the ice-coated floor, but worsened the sound of crunching bones when they failed to avoid stepping on the bodies.

The Amari was the only one actively looking around the place, following instinct to locate auras. But, everything was dead. Was _this_ how humans saw things? He shivered at the thought, and thanked whatever higher up creature that he could see the lights.

In the grey of the steel walls, and white of the marble floors, appeared a light. Just for a fleeting moment.

Rhys snapped his head up, and looked around. He could distinguish a figure… well… not just a figure.

It looked like a person, but instead of any physical traits, she was fully dyed in hues. She was bright green, _filled with pride_ , dark blue, and purple showed her calmness, and determination. She walked through the corpses, not disturbing them. She was but a memory.

A soft voice in the back of his head told him that souls could do that. Sometimes they remained trapped where they had died, replaying their final days over, and over again. This was such a soul.

The woman closed in, stopping in front of the man. In the colours appeared black features. A wide grin, and closed eyes. The darkness curled around her slim frame, creeping up like a monster watching over her shoulder.

Rhys quickly stepped back, every fibre of his body telling him to stay _the fuck_ away from that sludge curling around her.

            “Pumpkin? What are you doing?” Jack watched him, one brow arched. “The place getting to ya?”

The soul watched him with calculating eyes. One of them was red, and the other green.

            “I-I _think_ I’m all right?” It couldn’t harm him. It was just lost. He kept telling himself that. _Then why is it interacting with you?_ His brain questioned him. He ignored it.

            “All right. Come on then.”

The kid nodded, quickly following the group. The soul faded away. She reappeared where she was first spotted, walking through the corpses, and stopping at a certain point. She grinned, watched, and vanished again. Replaying the scene constantly.

The hare breathed out a shaky breath, bringing up the coat sleeve, and rubbing his chin on it. His own scent mixed with his friend’s calmed him back down, and he sighed in relief. He watched the scenery turn more, and more gruesome. Dried blood stained the walls, corpses were piling up. Some were missing limbs… He stopped in front of a large poster with a toy robot on it. The bright text below it said: _‘Your new best friend, and helper! Introducing the brand new JACK!’_ The happy feeling the image gave off was crudely pushed aside by the blood staining it.

If his ears could lower any more, they would have. They seemed to be stuck to his neck by this point, and they trembled the longer he looked at that happy robot face lit by green LED lights. The kid quickly re-joined his group, fearing being left behind. He fastened his pace so he could walk next to whom he thought was the most reliable in strength; Christa.

She patted his shoulder with sympathetic eyes. “You okay, hunbun?”

            “Peachy.” His voice cracked, and he cleared his throat for a second try. “ _Peachy_.”

            “Hey, you don’t need to pretend, okay? This place isn’t nice.”

            “There are no colours, doctor.”

While she wasn’t sure what the alien meant, she nodded in agreement. “Just dried blood, and ice.”

            “Mm.” He scratched the back of his neck, and fastened his pace again to walk next to Jack.

            “Hey, kiddo.” The man draped an arm over his shoulders.

Rhys hummed at the sudden intake of scent, and calmed himself a bit more. He looked back up, and in front of him.

That very same soul flickered into view, staring at the group for a moment, before walking forward. She took a left turn at the intersection.

            “Great. Well…” The CEO looked around for a map.

            “Let’s go left.” The Amari opted.

            “Why?”

            “Left feels right, ha ha…” Rhys tried to joke.

            “Let’s go left, then!”

Jack’s aura had returned to its natural state, probably having grown used to the sight of the establishment.

The group went left, the hare keeping an eye out for that soul. Sure enough, she appeared again. She was already walking, hands locked behind her back. She stopped in front of a heavy door, and typed in a code. While in the real world nothing happened, in hers the doors parted, and she walked through them. The scene kept repeating itself, similar to how the scene in the lobby replayed itself.

When the group of five reached the locked doors, Jack started cursing a bit. Rhys waited until the soul came around again, and watched her punch in the code: _19 21 14 19 8 9 14 5_. It was a long code, strangely long. But, the alien could easily remember it. He automatically analysed the numbers, and came to the conclusion that it said _Sunshine_. He typed in the code after her, and watched the red light above the door turn green.

            “Wow Rhysie! You a little tech boy or something?” Jack grinned at him like a proud parent.

            “I guess?”

            “Well, you did _good_.” The man patted his head like he was a dog. “I’m proud of ya.”

They moved forward, the doors remaining open behind them. Which should have been the first warning signal. But, they didn’t notice. They just kept walking through the hallways, which slowly _cleaned up_. Signal two they ignored.

They reached an elevator platform, and stopped.

            “Is this safe?” Vaughn’s voice trembled slightly.

            “Well, so far everything seemed to be working just fine, don’t see why this wouldn’t?”

            “Why is everything working to begin with?” He started questioning.

            “Fuck, I’uhno! They have a fancy energy source?” E.L.I. used Cores, but there wasn’t much information available about it, probably all hidden away in secret files, and vaults.

Rhys’ ears twitched, and he frowned. He looked around, catching sight of the soul. She walked through them, stood on the platform, and disappeared through the ground, as if going down. But… his ears twitched again, and the kid’s frown deepened.

His eyes snapped back open, pupils shrinking down.

 

From down the hallway.

 

Clicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello naughty children, it's murder time.


	8. The Revenant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning for violence, and slight gore.

Rhys’ breath hitched, and he remained utterly silent. The others seemed to have heard the sound, too, staring down the long hallway.

The clicking sounded again.

            “W-what was that?” Vaughn’s voice trembled.

The alien tried to form words, but his voice didn’t sound. Clicking was a _language_ , and this creature kept repeating the same thing over, and over again. He thought about it perhaps being a memory, but the fact that the others heard it broke that nice, hopeful thought.

            “ _Don’t_ wanna know.” Jack said, pondering on what to do. If they descended with the lift there was the possibility the creature would jump after them, and then they’d be stuck with it. But… going back down the hallway didn’t seem like such a great idea either. “Everyone get on the platform. Don’t _speak_ , don’t even _breathe_.” He backed his group up to the platform, and pressed the down button.

The lift groaned, and creaked, but slowly started going down. The CEO grabbed his gun from its holster, and kept his eyes darted up.

Rhys watched his little friend slowly turning blue, keeping a hand on his lips. He was scared enough to actually _stop_ breathing, just like their boss had ordered.

Eventually, the mechanism got stuck with a shock, only showing a small gap to squeeze through for the next floor.

            “Oh, this is just _peachy_.” Jack hissed. “Worm your asses through that gap, cupcakes. Come on.” The man kicked the accountant on his ass. “Hurry up, ain’t got all day.”

Vaughn yelped in an undignified manner, but squeezed his way through the gap. He was followed by Christa, Timothy, and Rhys. Jack was the last to join them.

They had reached what seemed to be the plaza of the space station, sure that it once bustled with people, and lively shops. Now, it was an icy grave for countless poor souls. They lay slumped over the tables, or broken on the floor. Mothers clutched to children, and fathers stuck to their wives. The scene was not unlike the one in the lobby, yet instilled more fear. Maybe it was the sheer amount of people there.

            “Ya know. When I proposed a treasure hunt, I didn’t really imagine myself walking through an icy graveyard. Catch my drift?”

            “We’re not carrying you, Jack.” Christa took her fiancé’s hand, and marched forward.

            “You guys suck.”

            “Maybe.” Vaughn started. “Just _maybe_ we should get serious, and _get the hell out_ before _whatever_ that is gets to us.”

            “It’s an Amari, isn’t it, Rhysie?” The CEO turned to the hare.

Still at loss for words, Rhys just nodded.

            “Then we _should_ be able to talk with it, right?”

Very quickly, the Amari shook his head, before finally uttering words. “N-no. not… this one.”

A dull thud was heard in the background, and the humans flinched. The lift creaked under a new weight.

            “Let’s move.” Timothy urged.

            “I’ve got a better idea.” The original laughed, holding his hands up with a grin.

Rhys stared at the elevator shaft, watching two strange hands with blackened nails grab onto the wall, digging into the steel. The platform slowly started moving down, _forced_.

The hare’s ears lowered, and he started pushing against Jack’s back. “Move! Move! Move!”

            “We can just shoot it!”

            “No, we can’t!” Rhys insisted, continuing to push the man forward, and out of the plaza.

 

With a low hum, the creature stepped into the plaza, its green eyes narrowed. Its skin was a strange shade of blue, filthy black hair sticking to it. Dark blue markings gave no hue, no indication of vibrancy. It scanned the area, long furred ears twitching to catch sounds. He followed after the hurried steps, movement calculated, and eyes calm. Its long black tail swayed along with its movement, the only sign that it was _truly_ enjoying the little hunt. With a grin on its face, it grabbed onto the head of a woman, expression frozen in fright, and ripped it off. The creature hummed a tune so familiar. It looked at the head in its hands, and pressed a kiss onto her nose before dropping it back down.

The being entered the maze of hallways, continuing its hum, and every now, and then parted its lips to sing in a low, distorted voice. “… … .. ..nshine, .. only …shine. You …. me ….. …. skies … grey.” It tapped the rhythm on the steel walls, before grabbing onto a pipe on the ceiling. It pulled itself up, righting its long, furred tail to keep balance. “… never …., …., how …. . …. you.” It clicked in the back of its throat with a wicked grin, moving forward.

 

The hare looked around frantically, searching for that green soul. He kept following it, that being the only indication of _maybe_ an exit. He quickly covered an ear as he heard the clicking again, _not_ wanting to hear what the being said. The sound vibrated through his very bones, demanding attention.

Jack placed his hands on his shoulders, somehow remaining calm in this situation. “Breathe, pumpkin.” He watched the kid calm down a little. “Which way?”

            “Right.” He noticed the soul going there.

They followed after it, the CEO being once again the leader. It didn’t matter to him if he had to constantly ask where to go, or that he would be corrected if he went the wrong way. He liked being first.

As the group walked, Vaughn was the first to notice the lack of air, and his feet lifting from the floor. He grabbed at his throat, panic seizing his body.

Christa reached out to him, and pressed the button on the oxygen collar. The helmet quickly appeared, curling around his head, and giving him air. She turned on her own, looking at the others to make sure they were breathing as well. “Boots, press the button.” She pointed at the wristband.

They all fell back down onto the floor. Groans, and moans of pain sounding through the hallway.

            “What the fuck was that?” Jack pushed himself back up.

            “Oxygen deprivation, and the gravity was just shut off.” The doctor said, holding a hand on her hipbone. She hissed as she rubbed over a sore spot, knowing that it was going to bruise. As she walked over to Timothy, a small limp could be spotted in her right leg. “Get up, freckles.”

The double pushed himself up, worried hands checking her body. He placed a hand on her head as he pulled her close, and looked at Jack.

            “Let’s just move forward, guys. Find a goddamn exit in this place.”

In silence, they moved, their only sounds coming from their boots.

Rhys kept his eyes trained on the green light, which stopped in front of a large door. She typed in a code, and walked through the shut, real doors.

The crew came to a stop, Jack starting an angry rant, and banging his gun against the door. The Amari stood by the code pad, waiting for the memory to reset, and restart.

Clicking.

            “Rhys? Whatever you’re planning to do? _Hurry the fuck up!_ ”

            “Come on….” The kid mumbled under his breath, watching the green light walk closer.

The pipes above their heads creaked, and one even collapsed under the weight.

Jack, Timothy, Vaughn, and Christa drew their guns, aiming at the darkness ahead.

The soul walked through them, halting at the code pad.

The creature lowered itself from the pipes, coming down to the ground with a dull thud. Its eyes illuminated the darkness, pinpointing its targets a mere ten metres away from it. The being snarled, clicking at them, before pushing itself up to stand at full height. Two metres, at least. It was almost skin, and bones in appearance, a few pathetic scraps of clothes covering vulnerable parts.

Timothy trembled, tightening his grip on his gun. “Jack…?”

The thing took a deep breath, and stepped closer.

Rhys kept his eyes trained on the code pad, wheels in his head turning at full speed. Until he noticed, that the memory wasn’t moving. He looked up at her paused frame.

Her strange eyes slowly moved to stare at him out of their corners. She grinned, and brought her hand up.

The being flinched, watching, waiting.

            “Shoot it.” Jack commanded.

She snapped her fingers.

The four fired their guns.

The monster clung to the walls, grabbed onto the pipes to move. It broke them, allowing smoke to fog its movement.

The hare was still in shock, watching the woman turn to him, and speak without a sound. Her light disappeared.

            “Rhys?! Open the door, please!” Vaughn yelped, blindly firing bullets.

            “I’m working on it!” He snapped out it, and glared at the code pad. What was logical? The last coded spelled out _Sunshine_. He typed it in.

The light above the door stayed red.

He could hear the monster hum, and click as if playing a game. He shut his eyes tightly. _Think Rhys, think! What else did you see?_ The robot poster. He typed in ’10 1 3 11’.

Red light.

            “You’ve got to be kidding me!”

Jack moved backward, shoving the kid aside. “Let me handle this. _My way_.” He smashed his gun into the code pad repeatedly, until the stubborn light flickered out. The CEO looked back at the clearing fog, creature nowhere to be seen. He grabbed onto one of the doors, and pulled at it. “Timothy, grab the other, you dickbag!”

The double acted quickly, leaving Vaughn, and Christa to keep their guns aimed at nothing.

The two forced the doors apart, letting the other three slip through first, before going in themselves, and allowing them to close automatically.

            “Phew. Okay. That was… not fun.” The CEO stated, turning away from the door. “Oh.”

The office was unlike the rest of the space station. Instead of cold, steel walls, oak-coloured wood adorned the walls. Paintings hung in a systematic, mathematical manner; all an even width apart, and on the same height. The floors were of white marble, cracked in only a few places, and was only broken up to make place for a thick glass, so one could look down at earth below. One wall was of similar glass, staring out at the stars, and planets in the distance. A telescope stood in front of it, just a simple one. At last… there was the desk. A wooden piece of furniture that stood in the very centre of the room, and slumped over lay a woman. Wires, tubes, and cords were planted into her back, neck, and the one flesh hand that rested beside her head. They moved over her thin frame, down to the floor, and then disappeared into the walls. On the turquoise nameplate on her desk stood her name, and title in bronze: ‘CEO Ayli Cox’.

In a small corner, on the right behind the desk was a nest. Dark cloths wrapping over, and around each other. It appeared to be old, and worn. A distinctive black coat was visible, sticking out slightly from the entrance of it all. The inside of the coat was turquoise, with bronze stripes, clearly having belonged to the CEO.

Jack walked to the desk, keeping his gun at the ready. He kept his gaze trained on the body, watching for any indication of life.

Rhys would’ve said that the woman was dead, but after seeing that Amari… he wasn’t so sure anymore. The thing had obvious brain activity, yet it had no hues surrounding it. He watched his friend prod at the woman, circling around her, and the desk to eye where the wires entered ports.

While their CEO was fascinated by the perfectly preserved body, Vaughn, and Christa still eyed the closed doors with suspicion. There was simply _no way_ that the monster would just give up, and leave. It was far too silent for their liking.

Rhys kept himself busy by looking for an escape route. All big offices that those, right? He chewed on his thumb, trying anything to keep his mind off the ‘memory’. It scared him that he wasn’t sure what it was anymore, wasn’t he supposed to know everything? A voice in his head told him he was. He stopped to watch Jack pull up the woman’s head, and taking the papers out from under her.

Handsome Jack looked at the scribbles, and jotted down words. It was a blueprint of a cybernetic _heart_. Oh, boy! Imagine the sheer possibilities for that! A wide grin spread across his face, the mask stretching along. He looked at the next ones.

Lungs, livers, stomachs, arms, legs, and even the start of a brain. A way to put an AI into a human body. The last blueprint was peculiar, not stating any numbers. It gave a mere lists of stones, and pointed an arrow at, what seemed to be, a quickly drawn ball of energy. Beneath it stood the word ‘CORE’.

            “E.L.I.’s famous power source.” The man mumbled to himself. “ _Fantastic_.” He looked back at the other blueprints, finding the same ball of energy on all of them, tiny, almost completely hidden away.

Jack stepped around the slumped over figure, looking at the other side. Instead of a second, real arm, there was a cybernetic one made of bronze. On the shoulder plate it said E.L.I.. The device seemed to be out of order, gaps between ‘limb parts’ evident. When he looked back at the blueprint, it became clear that Cores once floated(?) between them to keep everything functioning. The CEO picked up the forearm, and weighed it in his hand. _Light_. He put it back down, and started searching for something to put the blueprints in without crumbling them.

His heterochromatic eyes fell on a black shoulder bag that sat sadly in a faraway corner. He grabbed it without a second thought, tossing out the contents without care. They were just stupid little notebooks, a weird rabbit plush, and a robot toy. He forced the papers in, and swung the bag over his shoulder. “Okay, I’ve got the loot, guys!” He turned to the group with a wide smile, but it quickly fell.

They all just _stared_ at him.

            “ _How_ can you even still _think_ about that STUPID loot?!” Timothy yelled at him. “There is a _monster_ there, Jack! And, we have NO way out!”

            “All executive offices have an escape tunnel, kiddo. Stop worrying.”

            “If you didn’t notice, Jack. We are on the lowest floor of E.L.I., and there is _nothing_ here that indicates an escape tunnel!” Christa joined in, hand still on her sore hip.

            “D-does this mean we’ve got to go back from where we came?” The accountant asked.

            “I don’t know; I haven’t seen a map in ages.” She sighed, wanting to run a hand through her hair, only to find it block by the oxygen mask.

            “Kiddos, come on. Calm down, big ol’ Jack’s got ya covered. Escape tunnels are supposed to be secret, no? So…” He looked at them expectantly, but when he received no answer, he sighed, and continued. “We look for secrets!”

Rhys stayed completely silent, but started searching. He ran his hand over the walls, trying to find buttons. He lifted up the paintings to find tunnels, but was unsuccessful. The hare stopped at the wooden desk, looking down at the body. He ran his fingers over the ports in her neck, prodding at the wires, and he couldn’t help but wonder why this was done.

Christa poking at the telescope, eventually pointing it ahead, and looking through. “Yup. Just stars. Very pretty.” She stepped away from it. “Tim, check the oxygen levels, will you? Best not to keep these helmets on if it’s not necessary.”

The double complied, taking out the little device. “Oxygen levels are slightly lower than normal, but we can take the helmets off.” He pressed the button on his collar, letting the helmet pull back, and disappear.

The rest followed his example, and the doctor ventured forward in her, oh so exciting, quest to find the escape tunnel. She knocked against the walls, listening for any hollow sounds. Sure enough, a good twenty knocks later, the twenty-first sounded different. “Found something.” She felt around the wall, but found no buttons. She turned around, looking directly at the side of the desk, chair, and the body of Ayli Cox. With a deep sigh, she walked to it.

Her hand trembled slightly as she felt around the chair arm. Her finger ran over a single button below it. For a moment, she doubted whether she should press it. She didn’t know what it did after all. “I’m pushing a button, guys. Watch out for any death traps.” Christa warned her friends… and Jack. She pressed the button.

Behind her, a large piece of the wall just _disappeared_ in thin air.

The doctor turned around. It wasn’t an escape tunnel, but a blue Core behind thick glass. It was roughly the size of Jack’s hand, she guessed. She walked to it, knocking against the glass. It _could_ be broken, but she doubted that anyone smashing a gun against it would do the trick. A way so _only_ Ayli could open it.

Her arm. If she could get the device powered up, then maybe…

Jack shoved her aside, bashing the back of his gun against the glass. Of course, it didn’t shatter. It didn’t even _crack_.

Rhys joined the two, circling around the stature with the glass dome fixed on it. He looked at the screws that forged glass to stone. He forced himself between the wall, and the back of the pedestal. He placed his hand on the glass, and took a deep breath.

The CEO saw the Amari’s markings light up, and quickly stepped back, pulling the little doctor along with him.

The hare released his stored electric energy, and the glass shattered.

            “How did you know that would work?” Christa questioned him.

            “Lightning breaks a lot of thing, doctor. It was just a hunch.”

            “Good hunch, hun.” She smiled, and gave a thumbs up.

Jack snatched the floating Core from the pedestal, and rolled it in his hands. It prickled his skin, and a burning sensation surged through his muscles, and nerves whenever the ball of energy touched a scar. “Anybody got another bag? Don’t want to put it with the papers.”

            “I’ll hold it.” Rhys proposed with a smile, and held out his hand.

The man looked at him, hesitating. Eventually he gave in when the Amari used his fatal puppy eyes. “All right, Rhysie. Hold it tight.” He placed the ball in the offered hand.

The Core seemed to respond the kid’s species, glowing brighter. He smiled, and lit up his markings as if communicating with the energy source.

            “M’kay. Some more loot, still no exit, though.” Jack stated. “Keep looking, guys!”

The group started to frantically search for a way out, but it slowly became evident that E.L.I.’s CEO was more of a fighter, than a runner.

They gave up.

            “No way out.” Timothy said. “Well, there’s one way… but…” He glanced at the still closed doors.

            “All right then.” The original planted his hands on his hips. “The second you see it? You shoot the thing.”

            “But, Jack!” Rhys chipped in. “That thing… uhm… It’s… I don’t think it’s alive.”

            “Doesn’t matter. Destroyed kneecaps prevent any movement, cupcake.” The human patted the Amari’s head. “Aim for the legs, kiddos. Or the head. Head’s good, too.”

            “Am I the only one who thinks that this is a _really_ bad idea?” The accountant said with a trembling voice.

            “There are no good ideas! We _gotta_ get out of this place, and we can do it two ways. We live, or we die, nerd. I like the former!” Jack walked to the door, glaring down at the colourless button next to it. Below it, it said ‘open / close’. Clear enough. He pressed it, and they ran for it.

 

The creature’s ears twitched, and it forced its eyes to open. The thing grumbled, looking down from the pipes. It didn’t see them, and noticed their footsteps fading away. A wide grin settled, distorting the emaciated face.

It had moved away _precisely_ for this reason. Now it could hunt after them. It had to kill them anyway, might as well make it _fun_. It clicked in the back of its throat, and followed the sounds.

 

Jack ran ahead of the group, gun in hand. Rhys was closely behind him, holding the Core tightly against his chest. He flinched when he heard the monster.

            “Jack, I heard clicking! It knows!” He yelped.

The CEO gave no verbal acknowledgement of having heard him, but a nod of the head verified that he did.

Christa was the last of the group, her limp slowing her down slightly. Timothy still held her hand, keeping his gun ready.

The double looked at her. “You hold the gun, and I carry you?” She was a better shot anyways.

The doctor nodded, and quickly jumped up. She took the gun from his hands, glaring over his shoulder into the darkness. She took the safety off the gun, in case she needed it fast.

Timothy held her tightly, easily catching up with the rest of the group. The accountant was wheezing a little, but held up all right.

Rhys started to frown, feeling something build up, but it wasn’t in his own body. He twisted, and turned his ears. He snapped his eyes wide open, tossing the Core aside, and grabbing Jack’s shirt. He pulled him back with as much force as he could manage.

Lightning surged through the left hallway, crackling as it dug into the steel wall. It stayed there, lively, and dangerous. If the alien had not taken action, the man would be no more.

            “…Thanks…” The CEO said, but the hare didn’t let go of his shirt, ears flattened against his neck. Without a word, the man pointed his gun.

The lights flickered out.

Jack cursed under his breath, and started moving backward. “Rhys?” He whispered. “Light up your markings, kiddo. Come on. I gotta see.”

Rhys did as told, _clinging_ to the man’s back, and lit up the surrounding area.

            “Sir? Maybe being a light in the darkness isn’t the best…” Vaughn whispered.

            “ _Yes_ , it is. I gotta see those kneecaps, and that ugly mug of it.”

The clicking sounded… eerily close by.

Turning the corner was the creature, which now wore a white, bloodied lab coat. It laughed, a sound low, and _distorted_.

Jack fired his gun, aiming between those glowing, venomous green eyes.

It caught the bullet.

It caught. The bullet…

The thing observed the little object for a moment. “Do you want this back?” It spoke with a grin to reveal sharp teeth.

The human gave no witty retort, stunned to silence.

The creature threw the bullet back, the piece of blunt metal digging into Jack’s left shoulder. By sheer force, the man was pushed back, falling against the hare.

Timothy had put Christa down, whom kept her gun aimed at the thing. She lowered the weapon, and fired. _Destroy the kneecaps._

The creature moved, digging its long black nails that served like claws into the opposite steel wall. It clicked, and tutted at her, before leaping forward.

The doctor refused to let a sound escape from her lips, as she was forced to the ground. She jerked her knee up, against the thing’s stomach. _Get the vulnerable areas._

The thing flinched, giving a small moment to be pushed off, and the chance was taken.

Christa kicked at its head, and grabbed her gun from the floor. She aimed between the eyes, and shot.

Timothy’s eyes widened, his shoulders hitching up, and legs trembling.

Pushing against the gun, was the creature’s hand. Smoke left the back of it, where the bullet went through. Its other hand wasn’t visible, but where it disappeared to was clear.

Christa’s small frame was trembling, going into shock. She didn’t breathe, and slowly looked down.

            “Get the vulnerable areas, right?” It repeated her thoughts with its distorted, _cruel_ voice. It clenched its fist, watching the pathetic woman wheeze, and slump forward slightly.

The double watched the creature pull its hand back, dragging the small intestine out with it. His body moved before his conscious commanded it. He reached out to her.

The monster moved fast, the grin never leaving its face. It planted its palm, stained by the woman’s blood, against his face, and pushed.

Timothy’s skull gave a sickening crack when it came into contact with the steel wall, and his body went limp.

He was carelessly dropped to the ground, landing with an echoing thud.

Rhys scrambled up, trying to pull Jack along. The man snapped out of his state of shock, and looked at the bodies.

“You _bastard_ …” He spoke. He pushed his alien friend aside, aiming the gun at the creature’s lower regions. He fired, blinded by anger.

With seeming ease, it dodged the bullets. Jumping from the walls, to the pipes, and back to the floor whenever it pleased.

Jack kept shooting, eventually running out of bullets.

The creature’s ears twitched at the repeated clicking sound, and it laughed as it lowered himself down from the pipes. “Problem, _insect_?” It inched closer.

The human turned the gun around in his hand, fully prepared to bash the thing’s skull in with it. He was angry enough to break _anything_. “This is the end, beautiful friend!” He pulled his arm back to start his assault.

The creature just hummed, and lifted three fingers, tucking its pinkie under its thumb.

The CEO’s movement stilled.

Rhys was unaffected, but his eyes were glued to the dark blue markings curling around those bony fingers.

            “So, _incompetent._ ” He took the gun from the human’s hand. “I’ll show you to do it.”

The first crack of contact made Rhys flinch. The second, and third broke two of the clasps on the mask. The fourth crack snapped Rhys out of his shocked state. “JACK!” Was what he called out by the fifth, body not willing to move.

The creature halted its movements, glaring over at the kid. It dropped Jack’s limp body, deciding to further mutilate it after _everyone_ was dead. Two were left, one of them a _filthy piece of shit_. It would kill that one last, and now turned its attention to the accountant.

Vaughn flinched when those calculating eyes rested on him.

As the thing stalked forward, hands curling into fists, and relaxing again, Rhys stepped in its path, blocking it from touching the little man.

            “Oh, no, no, no, no. You wait your turn, _beast_.” The monster shoved the hare aside with ease. Its grin grew impossible wider when it heard him collide with the wall. Quickly, it wrapped its hands around the short man’s throat, nails digging into the skin. “I could just snap your neck, but where would the fun in that be?” It looked into the human’s widening eyes, humming as he scratched at its hand. It watched the eyes roll back into the man’s stupid little head.

Rhys pushed himself up, wobbling as his head pounded. He righted himself, and jumped on the creature’s back. He wrapped his arm around its neck, and tightened his grip as much as he could.

The creature’s ears twitched when Vaughn’s breath hitched, completely ignoring the Amari on its back. It released the man, and slammed its back against the wall.

The hare groaned, quickly releasing his grip as he fell down on the ground. He looked up at the monster before him, forcing himself back up.

It ‘helped’ him; grabbing his arm, and pulling him up. Long black nails pierced the skin, and dug into the muscles.

Rhys yelped, tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. He didn’t want to succumb to fear, but this Amari… this _monster_ was making that difficult.

Its glowing green irises were surrounded by black sclera. It had no hues surrounding it, giving one no indication of life.

The hare lowered his ears, markings glowing brighter. As a standard defence mechanism, the kid released the built up energy in the form of lightning. He shocked the monster, causing it to let him go, and stumble back.

For the shortest of moments, it had a genuine expression of surprise on its face, then it contorted into a scowl. “How _dare_ you?” Lightning crackled around its right hand. “You _filthy half blood_. _Monster. Traitor!_ ”

Anger made a person reckless, the creature being no exception. It lunged forward, but the kid was faster, and avoided the attack by a split second.

Rhys looked at the bodies of his friends, and then back at the monster. He had to fight; _protect_ what was left of them. He let go of his fear, allowing natural instinct to take over. He bit down on the ring that kept ring finger, and pinkie together, and pulled it off.

The monster grinned at him, lunging forward with both hands.

Rhys caught one of them, momentarily forgetting that his other hand wasn’t present.

The creature smashed its bony fist into the side of the kid’s head. It allowed crackling lightning to surge through its caught hand, grinning at the tremor that ran through its opponent’s body.

The Amari returned the gesture, pushing the energy back with his own, and forcing the monster back by pressing into it with his full body.

The thing laughed, and grabbed his hair, pulling his head back. It hushed the fearful cries. “Ssshh. Don’t. _Don’t_ assault my ears with that.” It pulled his head back further, bearing the kid’s neck, and watching the markings glow.

Rhys’ markings were rounded off, or disappeared into his hair line, and other places. Its own were all pointed, appearance similar to daggers. Amari signified this as the tell-tale sign of corruption. An irreversible status.

The bony hand so _close_ to the hare’s neck that it rendered him partially useless. It took him a few seconds to realise he wasn’t moving, or even breathing. He kneed the creature, not caring where he hit.

The thing flinched, but otherwise didn’t budge. It pulled down roughly, before releasing, and watched the kid fall down on the floor. It lifted its foot, and brought it down on his ankle, crushing the bone hiding below skin, and muscle.

Rhys yelped, the sound echoing off the steel walls. He pressed his cheek against the floor, trying to bite away the pain by digging his teeth in his lower lip, and drawing blood. He slowly opened the eyes that he had squeezed shut, and his gaze fell upon the Core that lay abandoned, but almost within reach. The second the monster lifted its foot, he pulled himself to it.

He grabbed the ball of energy, and let instinct guide him. The hare stood, and quickly brought the Core to the large scar hidden beneath clothes. The second it touched his skin, the ball responded by glowing brighter, and digging its energy into his body. It surged around him, wrapping around his broken ankle for support. The crackling blue light replaced his missing arm, the Core floating ever so slightly above the new appendage, willing to act as a weapon.

The creature snarled, and brought three fingers up.

Rhys did the same.

The colliding force emitted a low sound, not unlike a soft explosion.

            “How?!” The monster yelled, as it lowered its hand. “You are a _half blood_! You are _not_ supposed to be like this!” Its voice distorted further, a crackle sounding in it. It smashed its fist against its throat. “ _Monster!_ ” The crackle was gone.

The cybernetic organs.

The Amari remembered the blueprints found in Ayli’s office. What stopped them from experimenting with vocal chords?

            “ _Enough_.” The creature forced its markings to glow, eyes joining them.

Rhys gasped for air, grabbing at his throat to search for the damned button for the oxygen helmet. His feet left the floor, but quickly grounded when he turned on the gravity function. For a split second, he looked back. He watched as the bodies floated up. Quickly, he brought his arm back, Core rolling along, and then thrust it forward.

The lightning crashed into the creature, throwing him back. As it lost its focus by the sudden impact, the limp bodies fell back down, and the oxygen returned.

Rhys immediately rushed to the Amari, leaping forward, and crashing into it full force. He bashed the Core down onto its body, ignoring the scratching, biting, and electricity rushing through his own.

Eventually, the monster went still, eyes staring into nothingness as blood seeped from its head.

The hare panted, glaring at it. Because it didn’t have any hues, it was impossible for him to tell whether it was alive. Or… if ‘alive’ was even the proper word. He brought the Core back up, and brought it back down on the creature’s skull. He had to do it. Had to be sure.

Blood stained his clothes, and face, but he kept going until the face was unrecognisable, and limply turned to the side.

Rhys stood on shaking legs, and looked back at his friends. Three hues were still faintly visible… One had faded away. He made his way over to Vaughn, him being the closest. He pressed his fingers against the little man’s throat, keeping the Core far away. A steady pulse was what he felt, and he sighed in relief. Next up was Timothy.

His head was bleeding slightly, and so was his nose, but he too had a rather steady pulse. “Thank the creators…” The Amari whispered.

He quickly made his way over to Jack, breath seizing when he watched the light fade. “No, no, no, no, no, _no_ …” He kept chanting it, kneeling down, and ignoring his own pain. Blood loss from the shoulder wound, and face caused the weakening, trauma to his head not helping. “Jack?” He whispered, running his hand over the man’s chest. He kept it above his heart, feeling the slowing pulse. “Don’t be an asshole…” He lowered his ears, flattening them against his neck. “Don’t leave me behind.” He shut his eyes, and tried to concentrate. _Think, Rhys. Think_. He breathed in, and out, focusing what little energy he had left.

A soft, green light curled around his fingers, seeping into the wounds, and sealing them off to prevent further blood loss. But, the kid wasn’t a pureblood, _wasn’t_ _meant_ to be an elemental. And thus the healing did little else. He sighed, hoping that it would be enough, and stood.

Down the hallway still lay the monster, perhaps ‘alive’. He couldn’t risk it waking up, and finding them again. He had to remove it, unwilling to dismember it. Maybe he should toss it down the elevator shaft, let gravity handle it.

The kid looked at the still motionless bodies. He should be back before they woke up. Rhys let out a shivery breath, and moved to where the monster lay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revenant appearance: http://junskay.tumblr.com/post/141492887806  
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: http://junskay.tumblr.com/  
> Comments are always welcome :)


	9. The Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was annoying to write, because I was all out of inspiration this week. Anyway. Hope you enjoy it?

The hare kept his eyes trained on the peculiar body that he kept kicking forward. The creature was a wolf type, and black hair gave away its status as a pureblood. Its marks of corruption were bleeding around their edges.

Rhys looked at the appendage of energy, and the core floating close to his hand. He willed the ball to lower, and pressed his blue fingers into it. The Core’s shape changed, and elongated to form a rod.

            “Oh?” He flicked his wrist, watching the weapon extent, and crackle with electricity. He glared at the limp, grey blue body. He _shouldn’t_. But, he **_should_**.

The second the electricity made contact with the body, the lifeless thing surged a few meters forward.

            “Whoa…” The hare’s ears flicked, perking up, and forward. “Okay. I guess that… helps?” He sighed, shaking his head. “No. No, Rhys. Just, be _serious_.” He had to get rid of the body, hide it somewhere far away. Tie it up, and maybe even throw it down the elevator shaft. That would work, right?

\---

Rhys had wrapped his arms, one made of pure energy, around the creature’s torso. The energy burned into the skin, but the monster gave no sign of noticing, or _being alive_ in general. The kid pulled him through the plaza, stopping at where the elevator was now… properly on the same level as the floor.

            “Oh yeah. You forced it downward…” The Amari walked over to the buttons. He _could_ break the wiring, which could cause the elevator to _maybe_ drop down. “Not even sure if you even work…” And if it did work, then he should use it to get his friends back upstairs.

He glared down at the motionless body. He could also just tie it up, and force it under a pile of bodies. “Oh, wow. That sounded far more gruesome that I thought it would, and you _were_ a thought.” He said to his own thoughts. “Maybe…” Maybe he should let that little voice in his head take over again. It worked while fighting the creature, but… It hurt.

Rhys pressed his aching head against the steel wall, groaning. “Fine.”

Instinct was what guided the Amari in times of need. It was similar to what butterflies experienced their entire lives; while they didn’t know _why_ they were doing things; they were still doing it. Though… Amari didn’t exactly cocoon, or fly over the oceans to migrate. Not only did their instinct help them during fights, as it pushed the boundaries of muscle possibilities, it also helped to escape. Yet, relying too long on this neat little feature, would cause _a lot_ of pain.

Rhys didn’t feel like he had a choice, knowing no way out of this hellhole. He shut it eyes, and just let it happen.

\---

Waking up was not fun. Waking up in general, wasn’t his thing.

Handsome Jack forced his eyes to open, hissing at the aching of his head, and shoulder. He stared up at the ceiling, vision blurred by what was _probably_ blood. He brought a trembling hand up his face, and pressed against the skin.

His mask hung limply on one clasp, like a curtain in front of his right eye. He tried to right it, but the other clasps had broken. “Aaaaaah… Fffffffuck.” He breathed, pushing himself up to sit against the cold wall. The man tried to regulate his fastened heartbeat, and irregular breathing. He looked around, watching the still bodies for movement. Two were breathing, one wasn’t. Rhys, and the creature were nowhere to be found.

Paranoia lurked on the edge of his mind, gnawing away at the part that trusted his companions. Had Rhys left them for dead? In favour of whatever the _fuck_ that thing was?!

Jack dug his blunt nails into his knees, finding it more, and more difficult to remain calm. He tried to tell himself that the kid wouldn’t even _think_ about it, but the nagging thoughts just _didn’t_ go away.

Until a voice called out to him, and forced him to look up.

Timothy lay still on the floor, but his eyes were locked on him. His frame was trembling, threatening tears reddening his eyes.

            “Tim.” Jack’s voice was raspy, throat aching. When he saw his double move his head to look at Christa, he just said: “Don’t.”

The other listened, swallowing down a bit of fear, and anger. He closed his eyes again. “Jack… You… You said that this would be fun. Remember that?”

            “I remember…”

            “I want to punch so hard. _So hard_. In your _goddamn_ face, Jack.” The trembling of Timothy’s frame was not due to cold, or shock, but had made a switch to anger.

Jack gave no retort, a part of him saying that he deserved that. He hung his head between his knees, trying to relieve himself of the aching.

Silent minutes went by. The double had slipped back into unconsciousness.

The CEO lifted his head upon hearing footsteps. The clicking of steel soles gave away that it _wasn’t_ the monster. He tried to focus his gaze on the figure closing in. Though everything was still blurry, he could distinguish the long, furred ears. “…Rhys?”

The hare didn’t answer him. He kneeled down near Vaughn, shaking at the limp body.

The short accountant groaned, hacking, and coughing. He pressed his face into the floor tiles, causing his glasses to be pushed up from his nose.

Rhys took those glasses off, pinching at the man’s eyelids, and lifted them up. Vaughn’s pupils responded to the sudden, small intake of light, and shrunk a little.

Jack watched the two, he watched as the hare lifted his glowing arm of energy, and extended a finger. He wasn’t going to… was he?

Rhys pressed his finger against the accountant’s eyeball. The human’s body convulsed, twitching, and contorting in strange positions.

Vaughn snapped his eyes open, a yelp emerging from his throat. The second he was awake, the hare stood up, and walked to Timothy, yet to say a word.

The CEO of Hyperion let his eyes fall back shut, a part of him thinking that maybe it would make the Amari come to him to wake _him_ up. Just… not with a finger pressing into his eye. That would be nice. He heard his double groaning, obviously waking up.

Gentle hands grabbed a hold of his head, slowly lifting it up. The energy prickled at his skin, but didn’t burn. A flesh finger brushed against his eye. “I know you’re awake, Jack.”

Jack opened his eyes, scowling silently. Rhys wasn’t smiling at him, eyes lidded in a peculiar way.

            “We have to go, Jack.”

            “I hear ya, pumpkin.” The man slowly forced himself to standing, leaning heavily against the wall. He looked at his double, whom was staring at the body of his wife-to-be.

The Amari followed the man’s gaze, and took the jacket, Jack had lent him, off. One sleeve was burned off due to the force of the Core, but his idea should still work. He kneeled down by the woman’s body. For a moment, he stared at the gaping wound in her stomach, organs still out. He pushed them right back in with his hand of energy.

Timothy yelped from behind him, wincing, and stepping away.

The jacket was firmly tied around Christa’s middle, and Rhys looked back. “…Do you want to carry her out, or should I do it?” He asked the double with pastel hues now distorted to red, and white.

            “You _do not_ touch her further.” He spoke without a stutter, the red of his aura clawing at the white. Anger taking over sorrow.

            “Duly noted.” The hare said, standing up, and walking back.

Timothy lifted the body up, holding her close to his chest.

 

In silence, they moved forward. Rhys remained behind the group, ears lowered due to all the stark whites. He had pulled himself out of his instinct, now fully affected by the circumstances.

They walked the stairs, elevators out of order, and eventually reached the lobby.

            “Never thought I’d be happy to see these dead people again.” Jack said, staring at the woman whose expression was frozen in fright.

            “Let’s just go.” Timothy gritted through his teeth, not willing to look at anyone. He stood in front of the doors leading them to the outside, waiting for someone to press that damn button.

Vaughn pressed said button.

            “Thank you for visiting E.L.I. Space Facility. We hope you enjoyed your stay.” The recording spoke to them, cheery as always, and the distortion from the last time had disappeared. “And we hope to see you again.”

The double just kept his lips firmly sealed, blowing a gush of air through his nostrils, as his brows furrowed.

The doors parted for them, revealing the ship still safely parked. The group finally left.

 

Rhys was ordered to strap into the last seat, and he did as told. No one sat beside him, just in front of him. They didn’t speak to him, not even sparing him a glance. As the ship rumbled, and took off, he tried to focus on the passing stars. Yet, the horrible feeling in his gut at the never fading white auras around him kept plaguing him. The hare lowered his ears, flattening them against his neck to shut himself off from the sounds the best he could. In combination with the rumble of the engine, he tuned himself out from any conversations going on. Rhys shut his eyes, and tried to sleep.

Timothy kept his gaze focused on the asteroids, kind of hoping they would do what they did on the way here; attack them. Just so he could jerk the ship to different directions with reason, but the asteroids behaved like _normal_ asteroids. He parted his lips to speak, but then tightened his grip on the steering will, and pressed them back together.

Jack sat next to him, arms folded, and silently judging his driving. “You almost collided with an asteroid there, you gotta pay attention, pumpkin.”

The double took a deep breath. “What makes you think the hare is any different from that monster?” He said, not taking his eyes off the window. For a short moment, he would change his perspective to focus on the reflection of his boss’ expression, but then he would look back out.

            “Beg your pardon, kiddo?” Jack lowered his voice, threatening.

            “You heard me. Jack, come on. Don’t be blind! _You_ were the one that said that _EVERYONE_ on Pandora are _bandits_! Why is this any different for you?!”

            “Rhys is…”

            “He’s _not_ any different. Where did the monster go, Jack? Hm? _Where did it go_?! The Amari either _killed_ it, or made a deal with it.” Timothy dared to glare at the other. “Well, Jack?”

            “The kid made sure we could take Christa with us.”

            “ _After_ he let her die!” The ship sharply jerked to the left.

Rhys flinched, opening his eyes at the sudden movement. He perked his ears up to hear what was going on.

            “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Jack yelled, grabbing onto the co-pilot wheel. He turned the main wheel off, and took over. “Are you completely insane?!”

Timothy glared at him. “My fiancée is _dead_ , Jack?! How do you think I feel right now?! _Ever_ thought about how other people feel? How _no one_ wanted to come along, but _you_ threatened, and forced everyone?! You goddamn, selfish _PRICK_!”

The hare lowered his ears back down, trying to hide in his seat.

Vaughn shifted awkwardly in his seat, trying to distract himself by how fascinating his fingers intertwined, and…

            “SHUT UP, LAWRENCE!” Jack yelled back, pulling the ship out of the Asteroid Belt. “It is _not_ my goddamn fault that the _stupid little doctor_ had to go, and catch its attention! Not everyone can be a hero, like me!”

            “You _still_ see yourself as a _hero_?! You _stopped_ being a ‘ _hero’_ the second Angel _died_!”

The accountant tried to desperately unbuckle himself from his seat, but his hands were trembling too much to get the clasps undone.

The CEO was silent, knuckles whitening as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He set his jaw, gritting his teeth together.

Timothy got his breath back from the yelling, unclasping himself from his seat, and leaving to the back. Passing by Rhys, he threw him a glare, and then moved towards the bunk beds, lying down.

 

Unlike on their ride towards the space station, they didn’t stop. Jack’s anger fuelled him to keep going, just wanting to be home, and trash his office. _Rhys wasn’t like that_ , he thought to himself. He knew, sort of. He vaguely remembered sharing a coffee with the kid. He didn’t know why, but he remembered it.

He could hear the kid snore a little, finally having fallen asleep.

Rhys dreamt, or… remembered? It was still confusing to him.

            _“You’re sure it’s on Pandora?” Jack asked him, keeping his eyes focused on the sand, and dust in front of them. He looked at the navigation system, which was as vague as the roads on Pandora._

_“Absolutely. I know it’s here… But, I’m still not sure if it’s safe? I mean, this is a Temple, not a Vault.”_

_“Difference?”_

_“Temple guardians are even bigger arseholes.” Rhys grinned._

_“Really?” The human laughed, turning slightly to the right._

_“Really. There’s like this border in every Temple, yeah? Cross it, and the guardian bursts out of stone.”_

_“Sounds cool.”_

_“Then they ask your name, and what your cause is.”_

_“And then?”_

_“Oh, if you don’t have the key they just murder you.” The hare flicked his ears. “But, we have a key.” He held up the peculiar stone in his hands, lifting it from his lap. “So, the guardian should let us pass to get the treasure.”_

_“Then how are they bigger asses than Vault guardians?” He looked at him._

_“It’s a personal thing. You’ll see.” The other grinned back._

_“Can’t wait, cupcake.” He paused. “You look damn cute when you smile, by the way.” After a while Jack turned his attention back to the road. “I might even share that treasure with you if you’re nice.”_

_“Oh, how kind of you, handsome. What a hero.” Rhys batted his lashes like a damsel._

_The CEO struck a pose the best he could while still driving, simply lifting his head with a smug grin._

The hare opened his eyes, yawning. He looked around the ship, finding it abandoned, and parked on Hyperion. He tried to unbuckle himself, but there were two reasons that wasn’t going to happen. The main one being that he was _already_ unbuckled, and the second reason was that the Core was _gone_. “What the hell?” He stood up from his seat, and looked around.

Everyone was gone all right.

Rhys walked to the door, opening it, and stepping out onto Hyperion ground.

The guards that stood in front of the ship stared at him.

            “…Hey…?” He hesitated.

They didn’t respond.

            “Where is everyone?”

            “Back to work.” One of them, apparently their leader, simply stated.

            “O-okay. Well, I’m going to… uhm go… then?”

They wordlessly parted for him, and watched him walk to the main doors.

 

The kid walked through the hallways, chewing on his thumb nervously. Why did they just leave him behind? Why was the Core gone? Why was Timothy angry at him? Questions swarmed his head, keeping it too busy to have him pay attention to where he was going.

Of course, he bumped into someone.

And of course, it was that slimy, green Vasquez guy.

            “Heeey!” The guy croaked. “Watch where you’re going, you little pest!”

            “Sorry, just lost in thought…” Rhys stared at him. By the Creators, he hated those colours.

            “Right. Right. Shouldn’t you be with your owner, bunny-man?”

            “Remember how I _can_ break your hand, if I want to?”

            “Yeah, cute. Real cute. But, it would be smart to obey me.”

            “Excuse me?” The hare gave his best disgusted expression.

Vasquez stepped closer, standing eye to eye with him. He watched the other gag slightly, not sure why, because he clearly smelled _amazing_. “I said that you should obey me. You are clearly an animal, and I am a human. Animals should _always_ obey humans.”

            “I thought you were some kind of _slime_ , or something. So, you _are_ human?! Gee, sorry. You’re just so _gross_ , I _can’t_ tell.” He grinned, proud that his words left the man flabbergasted. He stepped past him, elegance kicking into play to shove the man further into the figurative dirt.

He continued roaming around the station for a good thirty minutes, before officially declaring he was lost at the reception table he had walked past four times. The lady behind the desk smiled at him, blushing up to her ears.

            “Can you call for Jack, by any chance?”

            “Jack who, bun?” She leaned over to the intercom.

            “Handsome Jack.”

The lady pressed the on-button with her perfectly manicured nails, and after a pause she called. She kept her voice _perfect_. “Attention to Handsome Jack. Rhys would like to be picked up from the reception, he is lost.”

            “Heey…” He gave a fake pout to make her laugh.

He succeeded, and she repeated the call. “I repeat; attention to Handsome Jack. Rhys would like to be picked up from the reception, he is lost.” She winked at the hare with a playful smile.

            “How did you know I was lost? I never said so.”

            “You walked past this desk like… six times.”

            “Oh, I thought it was four.”

            “No, it was six.” She tucked her brown hair behind her ear. “So, _you’re_ the bunny that’s got everyone talking?”

Rhys titled his head to the side in question.

            “Didn’t notice? From the second you got here, everyone knew about you: ‘ _The kid that crashed Handsome Jack’s car’_.” She made an imaginary headline in the air with her hands.

            “I _didn’t_ crash his car!”

            “Whatever you say, _bun_.”

The familiar ding of the intercom sounded through the station, and then Jack’s voice was heard. “Attention to the lady behind the reception desk. Bring Rhys to my office.” He didn’t repeat, but added: “You have like ten minutes.”

The hare narrowed his eyes, finding that the voice sounded different from usual. Something was a little… _off_.

            “Well then.” She laughed, a little nervous. “Let’s run, yeah?”

            “Sounds good.” He had long legs, even if she was an Olympic athlete, he could still keep up. Hares were designed for running, after all.

\---

Jack didn’t open the doors to his office until the receptionist left. He watched them through the camera, holding an icepack against his face. His clasps still hadn’t been repaired, and he had received a good punch. No one needed to see this. Rhys was an exception.

The kid quickly stepped inside when the doors parted for him, and they quickly closed behind him in turn. He looked at the utter mess that was the office. Anything that wasn’t bolted to the walls, or ground, was thrown over, or broken. He saw the Core on the man’s desk.

            “…Jack?” He hesitated to come closer, uncertain about the colours in the room. That the CEO had hidden behind the chair, which wasn’t facing him, wasn’t helping. Red, white, and light blue adorned the area around the man. Anger, sorrow, or maybe regret, and just sadness.

            “Hey kiddo…” Came back. “Kinda mask-less here.”

            “I already saw your scar back on E.L.I.” The hare stepped closer, warily.

            “I got a bruise thing going on here.”

            “Can’t be worse than what that creature did.” Another step closer. “Look at me?”

            “Why was that Amari like that?” His question was ignored.

            “It wasn’t an Amari, Jack. That was an AMA.ri. The old ones… created, and stuff… I don’t know _why_ it was so violent, but it had _no_ hues. Nothing to indicate that it was alive. Terrified me to no end.”

            “Hues?” Jack turned his head, but not the chair. Rendering the motion useless.

            “The colours? T-the ones that tell me how you feel?”

            “Guess you learn something new every day.” The human sighed, not bothering to continue talking about it. He stood up, tossing the icepack on his desk, and walking around it. “You are not going to become like that thing, right?”

Rhys flinched, offended. “No, of course not! Why would I?”

            “ _I don’t know_.” The man groaned, pulling at the air around his head as to not mess up his hairdo.

            “Jack. I… I’m happy here? I don’t want to hurt anyone. Well, maybe except for that slimy guy whose hand I broke.”

Jack grinned, planting his hands on his hips. “Yeah… that was fun.”

The hare paused for a moment, observing the man before asking his question. “Is this maybe about something _more_ than just your face?”

            “What do you mean, kiddo?”

            “…Christa?”

The man was silent.

            “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’ then.”

            “It’s my fault she’s dead, Rhys. I got her killed, and I didn’t even _realise_ at first. Until…” He motioned to his face. “I got punched.”

            “Right. But, Jack.” He stepped closer, placing his hand on the other’s arm. “She’s _still_ here, you know. In our… hearts. She’s watching over us, probably yelling at us constantly.”

            “Probably.”

            “Because she thinks we’re like toddlers.”

            “You kinda are one, cupcake.” A grin managed to appear, all be it a small one.

            “Shut up, I’m trying my best to lift your mood.”

Orange peaked from behind the hues of blues. “Kinda difficult with my face aching like this.”

            “Oh you poor, tortured soul.”

            “Hell yeah, I was tortured! Monster frickin’ beat my face in!”

            “What do you want me to do?”

            “…Kiss it better.”

            “Noooo.” Rhys protested, making a disgusted face. “It’ll taste like blood.”

Jack rolled his eyes, and turned to him. “Do you think I killed her?” He had to know.

            “No, Jack. You got shot, remember? Then it just turned its attention to the next victim, and it happened to be her…” Rhys let himself fall against the other’s chest, and let arms wrap around him. “Christa didn’t die to spite you or anything, she did what _she_ thought was best. It doesn’t make it better, but… Ugh… _I don’t know_.” He hid his face. “She protected us as much as she could.”

            “Doesn’t bring her back.”

            “Nope.”

            “I’ll figure something out. For Timothy.”

            “What do you mean?”

            “Don’t worry about it.” Jack buried his nose in those brown locks of hair. “It’s going to be all right now.” He pulled him closer. “I look out for my team.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the chapter, feel free to comment, and stuff. I originally wanted to, you know... let them 'lock lips', but the moment just wasn't right yet.  
> Follow me on Tumblr if you like: http://junskay.tumblr.com/


	10. A Vivid Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while, but here it is. Chapter ten! I also almost completely ripped my hamstring (again) today, so I'm in pain. It may influence chapter 11.

_Everything felt so foggy, like smoke curling around it all. It was soft, and supported him amidst nothingness. The hare had his eyes shut, far too lost in this pleasant sensation to bother opening them without being prompted._

_“Rhys.” Someone called out to him. The smoke moved, gathering at his back. The voice called out again, and without waiting the smoke shifted once more. “Wake up, Rhys.”_

_The kid opened tired eyes, unable to focus on his surroundings. He saw the vague shape of a person with one distinct green eye._

_The eye just stared at him, plumes of smoke obscuring it, but also leaving it._

_Rhys didn’t respond, body unwilling to let his lips part, and vocal cords function._

_“It’s no use, master Davis.” A female voice said. “He can’t envision who he can’t remember.”_

_The figure turned his head to the direction of the second voice. “But, he can hear me. Can’t he?”_

_“Yes.” The second shape appeared. “But, I’m not sure if he can make sense of it.” She reached out, placing a fogged hand on his cheek. “Rhys?”_

_The hare hummed, head leaning in to the touch._

_“Listen to me, Rhys.” The male voice spoke. “Do not bring the human to the Temple.”_

_“Mmmmmwhyyyy nnnnnot…?” His voice was slow, drawn out, body heavy._

_“No one should be allowed to receive that power. Not even us.”_

_“Kind of stupid that you made a temple then, master Davis.”_

_“Not helping, Fiona!”_

_The female laughed, her eyes upturning to playful slits of colour._

_“Buuuut… Teeemple’sss ssssooo prettyyy…”_

            **“Rhys.”**

_“Rhys, listen to me. Don’t go to the temple. Embed those words in your head!”_

**“Rhys!”**

 

Rhys snapped his eyes open, completely disorientated, and head pounding like it never had before. He took a sharp intake of breath through his nose, making his head sway with scents. He squinted his eyes at the sudden appearance of colours. “…Jack?”

            “Shit, kiddo. What the hell? You passed out on me.” The man’s expression was a mix of fright, and anger. The anger was possibly directed at his own fright, as the red hues seemed to be biting away at the light grey.

            “What do you mean?”

            “I _mean_ that you just decided to stop, drop, and _not_ roll. You would’ve hit your head if it wasn’t for me!”

            “…Thanks then…?” The hare slowly sat up, holding his head in his hand. “For how long was I out?”

            “Couple of minutes.”

            “Feels like hours…” He felt groggy, and none of his limbs felt like cooperating to help with standing up.

            “Don’t scare me like that, cupcake. Can’t have another one keeling over today.”

            “ _Whatting_ over?”

            “ _Dying_.”

            “Oh. No, I’d rather not.”

The human helped his alien friend up, sitting him down on the couch. “Did uh… Did everything get too much for you there?”

            “…Not really?” For most of the horrid parts he was letting his instinct take over. He was probably the _least_ affected of all. “Hey, Jack?” He should probably tell them about the memories that returned to him before.

            “Yeah?”

            “I remember some stuff, from _before_ you know…” He motioned to his missing arm. “The whole car accident thing.”

The CEO’s eyebrows shot up in curiosity. He plopped down next to the hare on the couch. “Tell me!”

            “We had coffee together.”

 _Oh yeah_ , Jack remembered something like that as well.

            “You were _really_ sceptical of everything, afraid that I’d poison you.” The kid laughed a little. “Made me drink it first, too.”

            “That does sound _a_ _little_ like me.”

            “You were injured, but I don’t remember what from.”

            “Also sounds like me. I shoot a lot of people.” The man grinned, leaning in. “Continue. What happened after that?”

            “Nothing really. That’s where the memory cut off. I got another one, though?” The hare gave a smile, ears perking up. “We were in the car, and you were showing off.”

            “Do ya think that… that might have been right before the accident?”

            “I don’t know. We had a key for some kind of Temple.”

            “Loot!” The man cheered. “Wait, was it a _Vault Key_?!” He leaned in even more, eyes wide with curiosity.

            “No, we _explicitly_ said it was a Temple, not a Vault, and apparently their guardians are even _bigger_ arseholes?”

            “Oh.” Jack sat back, crossing his legs, and folding his arms. “…But we had a key.”

            “It was also on Pandora.”

            “ _Of course_ it’s on freakin’ _Pandora_.” He groaned. “Rhysie…”

            “Yes, Jack?”

            “I… _want_ that loot.” He looked at him. “Noooo!” He watched heterochromatic eyes roll back into the kid’s head. “Not again!” Rhys fell backward, head falling back on the couch backrest.

 

_“Rhys.” It was that same voice. “You can’t let him go there.”_

_The figure hovered over his own floating body. Rhys just looked up into that venomous green eye. Despite its colour, it appeared rather… emotionless? The figure rolled forward, hands reaching out to the hare. A long, black tail became distinctly visible as he moved. “Can you hear me? You’ve got to listen.”_

_“IIIII heeeaar yoooou…” The Amari frowned, trying to turn his head, but his body felt too heavy to do so._

_“Do you understand what I’m saying, as well?”_

_“Offff cooouursssse.”_

_“Okay, good. Just… don’t let him get to that Temple.”_

_“Mmmmkaaaay.”_

_“Give me your location, Rhys. I’m coming to get you.” The eye seemed to narrow, as if frowning. “Can you hear me?”_

_The hare gave no answer._

_The figure lowered itself, fingers pressing against the other’s throat. “Rhys?” It sighed, flicking the tail-like appendage. It poked the kid’s nose. “Hey… You really can’t hear me anymore?”_

 

Rhys woke up again. “Oh… shit…” He groaned. “ _How_ can a head hurt this much?” He grabbed onto his hair, pulling at it to move the pain elsewhere. He looked to the side, Jack was still there. “How long?”

            “Not even a minute. But, _seriously_ , cupcake! _Stop_ doing that!”

            “I’m sorry!” The hare lowered his ears. “I don’t even know _why_ it’s happening.”

            “Maybe we can figure that out.” Jack grabbed the hand, and pulled it free from his hair. “Does anything happen to begin with? Or do you just black out?”

            “I…” What _was_ happening? A weird shadowy person with a bright green light for an eye spoke to him. Was it an omen? A memory? Couldn’t be. No… Whatever it was, was playing in on current events. “There is this person? I-I think it’s a person. He keeps talking to me, but most of it is… gibberish.” It probably wasn’t a good idea to mention that figure didn’t want Jack to see the Temple. You know what happens when a child is denied candy… They want it even more.

            “It better not be some ghost hitchhiking from the space station to here.”

For one, horrid, moment, the _creature_ crossed his mind. It had green eyes, and ink black hair. The tail seemed wolf-like enough… _No_. The voices were different, _far too different_ to be the same. “I-I don’t _think_ so?”

The CEO gave him a sceptical look, clearly not trusting his answer. “Maybe you should catch some actual sleep.”

            “Y-yeah. I’ll go to Vaughn’s.”

He received a mere hum as an answer, and the hare quickly stood. He was careful to not step on any glass that was scattered on the floor, and avoided bumping into the broken chairs caused by the man’s anger from earlier. He didn’t look back, and just left.

\---

Rhys used the key to unlock the door to ‘their’ apartment. “Vaughn?” His voice croaked slightly, as he felt unsure. He stepped inside, and eyed the man on the couch.

            “Hey bro.” The little man slurred a little bit.

Tipsy. He could see that from the hues curling around the other. They were messy, almost dripping like wet paint.

            “You’ve got your… muscles out again.” The hare stared at his friend’s stomach.

            “Yeah! They needed some air!”

            “Well then… You do that… I’m… going to sleep for a bit.”

            “Say… Rhys?”

            “Yeah?” The kid halted his movement, stopping by the couch.

            “It’s not your fault, bro. That thing was a _dick_.”

            “…Yeah. Thanks.” The hare patted the little man’s head before moving on to the bedroom. He quietly shut the door behind him.

Staring at the bed, he contemplated on what to do. He _needed_ a nest, but was just _so goddamn_ tired. Rhys let himself fall on the bed, and started curling the blankets around himself. Maybe that was good enough.

 

_Everything was blue, even the leafs on the trees. Rhys lay in the light blue grass, that seemed to tickle his skin. His head felt fine, no throbbing to spot. He slowly sat up, finding both arms present._

_The hare looked around himself, surrounded by a forest of blue hues. It was so serene, one couldn’t even bring themselves to panic, even if they wanted to._

_“Oh. You came yourself. Saves me some trouble.” It was that same voice again, once addressed as Master Davis. “Great.” The foggy body hovered over him. “Is this more pleasant?” The person landed in the soft grass, apparently waiting for him to get up._

_“Yes…? I-I guess?” At least he didn’t feel like a ton of bricks slowed his movements anymore. He stood up. “What is this place?”_

_A wide, white grin appeared on the foggy, black body. “Welcome to the Crossing.”_

_“Very… blue.”_

_“Tell me about it. But, the Gods like it this way, so we oblige.” The figure started moving. “Come on. Haven’t got all the time of the worlds!”_

_Rhys hurriedly followed him. “Who are you again?”_

_“Doesn’t matter.” He whistled, as if calling a dog. “Hurry up, kid.”_

_“I’m_ pretty _sure it does matter. Y-you’re not a ghost, right?”_

_“…” No answer._

_“…Sir?”_

_“I wouldn’t say ‘_ ghost’ _per say, but… Yeah, not alive either.”_

_“Oh… my condolences?”_

_The figure stared at him. “Do you know what you are, Rhys?”_

_“Nnnnnnooooo…” The kid collapsed, gasping for non-existent air._

_“Rhys?!”_

_The Crossing’s gentle appearance started to fade away, darkness taking its place. Davis reached out to him, but disappeared before he could make contact._

_Rhys fell onto something hard, and groaned out in pain. He rolled onto his side, finding his arm missing once more. His eyes fell on a pair of brown sneakers, he remembered them to be Jack’s._

_The hare pushed himself up, grabbing onto a leg for support. The body before him crumbled, mask slipping off of the man’s face. Blood seeped from his eyes, and nose, and Rhys quickly pushed himself away from it._

_“It’s your fault, you goddamn monster.” It was Jack’s voice, but Timothy’s hues that stared him down._

_He flattened his ears against his neck, eyes widening. “N-no, I-I didn’t mean to!”_

_“You could’ve done something.” Christa told him, looming over his trembling frame. Her face was pale, all blood drained from her small body._

_“You’re just like that creature, you’re going to be the death of us all.” His roommate said, eyes hooded behind his glasses. “Who’s going to be next, Rhys? Me? Jack?”_

_“NO! IT’S NOT LIKE THAT!” The hare scrambled over to Jack’s motionless body, shaking it. “Jack, come on! Wake up, please!” Tears prickled his eyes. “I’m not like that… Bxk illis ego am wèi chxb quod… [Tell them I’m not like that…]”_

_“You’re not like that, Rhysie. Don’t worry.” Jack stared at him, pulling him close._

            “Don’t cry, cupcake.” The human curled himself around the hare, playing with the auburn hair.

            “Do you still need that glass of w-water, sir?” The accountant stood in the doorway.

            “Splash it in your face, nerd. Get your tipsy ass movin’.”

Vaughn looked at the glass of water in his hand. “S-splash it in my face?”

            “Clear your head, and get going!”

            “I’d rather _not_ splash water in my face.”

            “Listen, nerd.” Jack turned his head to him. “I don’t give a single _shit_ about what you do, just go somewhere else. Find a girlfriend or whatever.”

            “Pfff.” The little man sputtered. “Fine.” Oh, liquid courage. “You go, and hug a bun. _I’ll_ go hug a _butt_.”

The CEO’s expression seemed to be frozen in a mixture of disgust, and surprise, as he watched Vaughn grab his shirt, and leave. He shook his head to clear it, and focused his attention back on the alien. The poor kid had stopped yelling, and whimpering, but was still trembling, and Jack knew why.

He remembered what the ‘website’ had stated about Amari; they needed a nest, or they’d be plagued by nightmares. Holding them would ease their minds for a couple of hours, but he thought that maybe it was better to try, and wake him up.

Jack had seen him get into bed, had _seen_ him start to get his nightmares. It only took him a few minutes to get himself down here, and into the apartment. He sighed, carting his fingers through the kid’s hair. “Rhys? Hey, kiddo. Wake up.”

 

_“Rhys? Hey, kiddo. Wake up.” Jack forced him to look up. “I’m right here, yeah?”_

_The hare nodded, only wanting to return to hiding in the man’s chest._

_“I’m fine. It’s just us.”_

_Rhys looked around, eyes still slightly widened, and ears flattened against his neck. The others were nowhere to be found. “Yeah…”_

_“Wake up?”_

The alien opened his eyes, and tried to curl in further on himself.

            “Hey there, cupcake.” Sounded from behind him.

He flinched, and looked back. “Jack.” He just stated.

            “The one, and only.”

            “Why are you here? Did you break into my house?”

            “…”

            “You broke into my house.”

            “Yeah? Well, thank _fuck_ I did, right? With your dumbass nightmares.”

Rhys turned around, struggling to do so in the man’s grip. “They _are_ pretty dumb.” He glared at the grin on the man’s face, the struggle being noticed. “Is this funny to you?” He wriggled in the uncomfortable position.

            “Laughing my sexy ass off.” Jack let up on his hold, allowing the kid to turn around. “…You were yelling quite a lot.”

            “Yeah?” Rhys made it a point to stare at the strange accessory on the man’s jacket.

            “Mainly my name. What did I do? Attack you or something?” He huffed a laugh, but the sound was cut short by the reply.

            “You died.”

            “…Hero’s don’t die, cupcake. So, I’m not going anywhere.”

            “Not even of old age?” The hare arched a brow.

            “You need to _stop_ thinking all _logical_ , it’s the thought that counts, pumpkin.”

            “Okay… But, Jack? Why do you keep referring to me as foods?”

            “I do that with everyone.” The man simply stated, petting away at the soft hair.

            “Mhm…” Rhys was nodding off again.

Jack pressed his forehead against the other’s, watching those eyes droop closed. A small smile crept up, and he didn’t even notice. He listened as the Amari’s breath evened out, and the lengthy creature curled in on himself. The man pulled him close, returning to petting his hair. He could get used to this.

\---

Timothy stood with folded arms, glaring at any doctors trying to help him. His knuckles were still bleeding, and he was pretty sure he had broken a few fingers. Still, the pain did nothing to help ease the anger.

            “S-sir…” They thought he was Jack, _of course_ they did. Out of all times to be that asshole. “We can’t treat you, if you d-don’t let us s-see the wounds.”

The double took a deep breath, holding it for a few seconds before sighing all the air back out. He unfolded his arms, and held out his bloody hands. “Be quick about it.”

Disinfecting it was a bitch. Wrapping it was a bitch. Everything was a bitch. Everything _hurt_ , inside, and out.

Timothy clenched his teeth together, thoughts wandering off to that _stupid_ alien. If he just hadn’t appeared, then none of this would’ve happened. Then he would be enjoying planning a wedding. Instead he was left to mourn, and discarded with ease. _Why was he so unlucky?_

The man took another deep breath, and closed his eyes. Jack had disappeared to god knows where the second they landed on Hyperion. He had heard Vaughn mumbling that he was off to drink the pain away, and was now actually thinking about joining the little man. Yeah. Yeah, he should do that.

 

Within minutes, the Handsome Double had found the door to the other’s apartment, and he knocked, _maybe_ a little bit too forceful. He waited. He knocked again, and if it was wood it would have probably dented.

            “Did you lock yourself out?” Came a voice from his right, and when he looked up: “Oh! Timothy. Hi.” Vaughn gave a slightly tipsy smile.

            “Hi.” Timothy looked down at the bags that were held. They were filled with cheap beer. Perfect. “You still drinking?”

            “Aah… yeah. Not drunk enough.”

            “Mind if I join you?” He nodded to do door.

            “Sure.” The accountant set down one of the white plastic bags, and took out a key. “We’ll have to stay in the living room though. Rhys, and Jack are doing… well they’re doing _something_.”

            “T-they’re in there?”

            “Yeah?” He kept the key in the lock. “Don’t want to see them? If you don’t then we can go somewhere else?” Vaughn looked up, glancing through his glasses.

            “Please.” Timothy looked away.

            “All right… Your place?”

The other just gave a nod, biting down on the inside of his cheek to keep himself from saying things he shouldn’t.

            “Let’s go then, big guy.” The accountant put his key back in his pocket, and grabbed the plastic bag from the floor. “Your hands look like shit, by the way.” He noted, walking past him.

Timothy glanced down at his bandaged hands, which were starting to stain with blood. Of course. “You should see the doctors.” He joked, following.

\---

When Rhys came to, he found himself splayed across Jack’s stomach, and chest. The man in question was busy on his ECHO-comm, keeping it above both their heads in an awkward position. He was quietly grumbling about his arms starting to fall asleep, and getting cold, and tingly.

The hare looked up, moving his head slightly.

The CEO looked down. “Oh, good.” He flopped his arms down on the kid’s back, which earned him a huff. “You’re awake. Time to start your part time job.”

            “Job?”

            “My personal blanket, and table in one.”

Rhys laughed, trying to keep his voice down for a reason unknown to himself. “What are you doing?”

            “I transferred the blueprints to my ECHO-comm, just checking them out, cupcake.” He opened up the holographic screen, and looked through them. “ _I know_ they’re old as hell, but they’re still advanced. Even now. Which is… pretty freakin’ _cool_.”

            “I guess.” The alien watched the, to him, mirrored images, and read the text without a problem. “Very messy handwriting.”

            “Sign of a genius, baby.”

Rhys arched a brow to the nickname, one ear perking up more than the other.

Jack seemed to notice, as a grin spread across his face. “Had any nice dreams?”

            “It was pleasantly quiet this time.”

            “I thought maybe you were dreaming about fruit, or hay because you kept drooling on me. Which is gross.”

            “I don’t even eat hay, Jack.” The Amari pushed himself up, and sat on the man’s thighs. “Or grass, before you suggest it. I eat meat, and fruit, _and if I feel like it_ … vegetables.”

            “…You don’t ever eat snacks? Cake? Pretzels?!”

            “No? Not really.”

            “You are _so_ missing out, Rhysie.” Jack put away his ECHO-comm, and pushed himself up to a more comfortable sitting position.

Rhys made an indignant sound, but remained stubbornly seated on his thighs. He was frowning as he tried to keep his balance, ears perking up as much as they could. He used his remaining arm to maintain that precious balance.

            “Shit. GODDAMN IT!” The human flinched, and quickly grabbed the kid’s hand. “ _Not there, Rhysie_.”

            “Ooooh.” A nervous laughter sounded from the hare, and he looked anywhere but at the man. “Misplaced my hand there for a bit.”

            “Ya _think_?”

            “Maybe.”

A silence stretched out between the two. While Rhys’ mind wandered off to equations, and languages, Jack just kept telling himself: _Not now. Not the time. Stop it. Down boy!_ “How about we get some snacks? Get you to try them out?” He eventually just said.

            “Hm?” The kid looked back. “Oh, sure.” He smiled, lifting himself up, and jumping down from the bed. “But, don’t feed me gross stuff.”

            “I would _never_.”

Rhys gave him a sceptical look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr right here: http://junskay.tumblr.com/  
> Feel free to comment if you like, I love reading them! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	11. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Timothy...

The dreams were so… _pleasant_. He couldn’t stop them from happening, and he actually didn’t want to.

He dreamt of grabbing the hare, gutting the damned thing, and cutting its ears off, maybe send them to its friends as a gift. He’d pay to catch their faces on film. He’d make sure the Amari stayed conscious throughout the ordeal, it deserved to suffer. Then he could force a knife below those bulging eyes, and _pop_ them out.

Tonight was not any different. It was another _pleasant_ dream.

_The man stalked through the hallways, passing unknown employees whom looked at him with frightened eyes. In his hand he held a knife, recently sharpened, and glistening in the light of the lamps. It was a piece of art on its own._

_He had found the alien by looking on his ECHO-comm, the thing was sitting in the Hub of Heroism, all by himself at a table. What better moment then now?_

_The walk to the creature was a blur, until the man locked eyes on him._

_Rhys turned to him, first giving a smile, and a small wave. Then, his gaze slowly lowered, finding the knife in hand. Those stupid ears perked up, and the thing was in motion, jumping up, and away from the table._

_The dreamer grabbed him in time, ignoring the shock that the Amari gave off in a desperate attempt to get away. For the shortest of moments, he released the creature, only to grab it by its right ear, and pulling down._

_The hare emitted distressed clicking sounds, grabbing at the assailant, and then it screamed. The knife slowly cut through that furry attachment, cutting off the blue tip of the ear. Red blood dirtied the brown fur, and the Amari tried to call on lightning for help. The liquid itself crackled, but no sharp attack came._

_The dreamer forced him down on the ground, raising the knife to stab it down in the kid’s shoulder……_

            “ **TIMOTHY**!” Jack grabbed his double’s wrist, his eyes uncharacteristically wide.

Timothy blinked a few times, panting like a dog. He stared down at the trembling alien below him, whom was clutching on to his ear.

            “What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?!” The CEO pulled him off, stomping down on the hand that held the, now bloody, knife. “You bastard!”

Slowly, the double looked up at the original, but he remained silent.

That satisfaction he had felt not moments ago was gone. He knew what they said about revenge: it’s sweet until you act it out, and face the consequences. A boot to his face shut every thought up, successfully knocking him out.

Jack wanted to do more than just kick the man’s face, but the whimpering coming from the alien caught his attention. He turned to the kid, and kneeled down. “Cupcake, let me look at that.”

Rhys kept any tears in, his body telling him to not show such weakness. He removed his trembling hand.

The human clicked his tongue at the sight of the gaping wound. “Gonna need stitches.”

            “You _think_?” The Amari spat, snarling low in his throat.

            “Yeah, I _think_ so! Come on.” Jack helped the lanky creature up. “I’ll deal with that dick later.”

As the two made way for the hospital, the lunch that the CEO had gotten was left abandoned on the floor.

 

Doctors scrambled away from the two, fearing that _they_ had to stitch the hare back up. One wrong stitch, and they knew it would be an airlock.

Jack eventually just grabbed a doctor by their coat collar, grumbling about losing the _only competent one_. He didn’t foresee any actual problems with stitching up the wound. Who knew that Amari _hated_ needles?

Rhys snarled, and clicked in a threatening manner. He backed away from the doctor every time he dared nearing him. The kid backed himself up in a corner, digging nails into the steel wall.

The doctor was cautious, and careful. He had a dog, and that dog didn’t like veterinarians. To him, this was not that much different. The man tried to get the hare _away_ from the corner, but Rhys stayed precisely where he was.

            “Sir, I’m afraid I’ll need you to hold him down.” He said to Jack, successfully keeping his voice from wavering.

            “Why?”

            “I can’t stitch him up like this. He’s clearly not a fan of _this_.” He pointed at the needle in his hand.

Jack rolled his eyes. “All right, cupcake. Come here. Let the doctor do his job.” He walked to the Amari, not at all scared. He reached out, and grabbed a hold of his hips. The human pulled the Amari away from the corner.

Rhys’ markings lit up, and he _bit_ him, digging his nails into his shoulder. He kept snarling, mixing it up with clicking.

The CEO let out a string of curses, and put a hand on the kid’s neck. “Jesus _fucking_ Christ!”

            “I-I’m going to get some anaesthesia for him!” The doctor hurried off, not waiting for a reply.

            “Stop biting me!”

The hare bit down harder, drawing blood from the human’s arm.

Jack stomped his foot down on the floor as hard as he could to get the illusion of the pain moving elsewhere. _Shit, this was worse than the Vault branding!_ His arm started to tingle, and go numb. “RHYS!”

            “I-I-I’m back sir! With the anaesthesia!” The doctor waved a needle with a clear solution in it.

Both men stared at it, one just surprised by the utter stupidity presented, and the other keeping a wary eye on it.

            “You…” Jack sighed. “Mkay.” He quickly grabbed the kid’s head, and covered his eyes.

Rhys yelped, letting go of his arm, and tried to struggle free.

            “Well?! Don’t just stand there! Jam it in!”

The doctor jolted into motion, and all but _stabbed_ the needle in the hare’s neck, injecting him with the anaesthesia.

Rhys gave one last snarl before his eyes drooped closed. His body soon slumped after.

_Blue. Of course._

_“Hey there, bud.” Davis’ voice sounded. “Welcome back.”_

_Rhys grumbled something incoherent, and sat up in the grass._

_“Soooooo. Where you at?”_

_“It’s cute how you keep trying, but I have no reason to trust you.”_

_“Boo.” The wolf’s form gave a thumbs down._

_“Don’t act like a teenager! Or… an infant. I don’t know…”_

_“…I died when I was eighteen, I have all the right here.” A bright smile appeared on the foggy body._

_“Oh… Uhm… May I ask how, or is that a danger to my wellbeing?”_

_“I malfunctioned. S’okay.” The figure dropped himself down in the grass. “So, what’s up? What happened, or did you just fall asleep?”_

_The hare was silent for a moment. “I… uh…” He sighed, hugging his knees to his chest. “Someone was very angry with me, and he cut a part of my ear off?”_

_That caused Davis to immediately sit up. “What?!”_

_“Then we went to get stitches, and I got very sleepy.”_

_The smoke seemed to click his tongue. “Well… Add that to the battle scars, huh. What did you do?”_

_“I couldn’t prevent a death.” Rhys shrugged. “He blames me for it.”_

_“Listen, Rhys. Look at me, or… whatever I am to you.” The fog reached out to him, and tilted his head to look at him. “Preventing deaths is an almost impossible task. Everyone has a thin thread of life, which some choose to cut themselves. Whoever it was made the conscious decision to do whatever they did.”_

_“She was gutted! By an Amari!”_

_Davis recoiled. “Impossible! We haven’t seen living humans in centuries!”_

_“It happened!” The kid pressed his hands against his forehead. “It was terrifying with this… this dead skin, I couldn’t see any form of life coming from it!”_

_“Rhys, I’ll get to the bottom of this, I promise you.”_

_“That won’t help me, and it won’t bring Christa back, and it won’t calm Timothy down! What does it matter?”_

_The wolf wanted to say something, but his voice faded away in the distance as the anaesthesia stared to wear off._

            “Wakey, wakey, you dumb bun.” Came Jack’s voice from the outside world.

The hare groaned, opening his eyes. His ears twitched, one slightly faster than the other. “…mnotdumb…” He managed to mumble.

            “My arm says otherwise.” The CEO waved his bandaged up arm in his vision. “What the fuck did you bite _me_ for? It would have been _hilarious_ if it was the doctor, cupcake, but this is _me_ we’re talking about!”

            “…Msorry?” Rhys watched the hues dance around the man, a goofy smile on his face. “Pff… You’re so…” He frowned. “ _Orange_ … You were never… _this_ orange…” He reached out to pat Jack’s face. “MasksweirdJack. Blocksthecolour.”

The human allowed his face to be patted. “The only reason I’m letting you do this, is because you’re high off your ass.”

            “Ihavea _great_ ass.” The Amari stretched, slowly rolling on his side.

            “Yeah, you do.” Jack grinned, petting the auburn hair.

            “This bed is sooo soft.”

            “Didn’t have any nightmares?”

            “Mmmnooo.”

            “Good. Good. So, _Rhysie_?”

            “Jaaaack.”

            “You sure had _a lot_ of brain activity going on for someone under anaesthesia…”

            “Mmmmmsure.”

            “What were you dreaming about?”

            “A woooolf.” Rhys yawned, sleepily staring at his human friend. “Named _Crow_ …” He grinned, unaware of a returning memory.

            “Really now?” Jack leaned over the sleepy figure. “What did the wolf say?”

            “Mmmm?”

            “Rhysie. Focus a little! _What did the wolf say_?”

            “Asked me…” He sighed. “Where I was. Had to come… find meee.”

            “You _didn’t_ tell him, did you?!” The CEO took hold of the hare’s shoulder. “Did you?”

            “Nah…” Rhys patted the human’s cheek, now close enough to touch without actual effort. “Doooon’t trust’em… got _you_ … s’all good.”

Jack took the kid’s hand. “Damn right ya do, pumpkin. I’m not going anywhere.”

            “Jaaaaack?”

            “Yeah?”

            “ _Mmmmmlikeyou_.”

            “I like you, too, kiddo.”

            “Nononono.” Rhys pulled him closer. “ _I_ like you.”

            “Yeah?”

            “Mhm…”

            “Okay, well I like you, _too_.”

The hare whined. “Nooooonononononononono. Ssshhh.” He put his hand over the human’s mouth. “ _I_ like _you_. S’not… s’not the other way around.”

Jack mumbled against the hand. “Why not?”

Rhys frowned. “Wha? Don’t mumble like that…”

The human rolled his eyes, and moved the hand from his mouth. “Feeling’s mutual, kiddo.” He looked at the bandaged up ear, and sighed. “What was Tim thinking?”

            “Hmm?”

            “Don’t worry your pretty little head about it.”

            “Mkaaay.” Rhys tried to sit up, wobbling, and swaying with every movement. “I feel great.”

            “Figured you were.”

            “Can’t hear so well, though.” The kid bumped his head against Jack’s shoulder.

            “That’s because your ear is patched up, _all the way_ to here.” He poked the point where fur met flesh.

            “Mmmdoesitlookcool?”

            “No…”

            “…Too bad…”

            “I _think_ that you need some more sleep, because I am so not prepared to deal with whatever _this_ is supposed to be.”

            “Nooo! I’m awake, I’m _great_! S’all good, Jackieboy.” He quickly sat up straight.

Jack stared at him, unimpressed. “ _Jackieboy_? No, no you _really_ need some sleep.” He tried to push Rhys back down into the bed, but the hare used all the power he could muster to stay upright. “Rhys!”

            “Jaaack.” He grinned back.

            “You know what?”

            “Wha?”

            “I have some questions.” If he wasn’t going to sleep, then he might as well make use of that drugged up mind.

            “Mkay, _great_.”

The CEO’s expressionless face became decorated with a worrisome smile. “What’s the name of the Temple?”

            “ _Name_? Wha?” Such a sudden subject change was confusing.

            “Focus, Rhysie. Or well. Don’t. _Let it happen_. What was the name of the Temple, pumpkin?”

The hare looked as if he was deep in thought, throwing a frown in the equation that made up his facial expression. “Was a Temple onnnn… Pandora?”

            “Yeah, _that one_.”

            “Mmnonono. Temple _moves_. S’also one on Earth, and…” He groaned, trying his hardest to _think while not thinking_. “…Alsos?”

            “So, is it still on Pandora?”

            “Temple’s where you have a key.”

Jack sighed. “God, why is this so hard? I want a _name_.”

            “…Temple’s don’t have _names_. _Pffff_. They have _purposes_.” The Amari tapped the human’s nose to emphasise his words.

            “Fine! What is the Temple’s _purpose_? Answer me, kiddo. Hurry up.”

            “I’uhno. What key do we have?”

            “ _None_. Tell me.” His grip on the hare tightened, trying to get the answer out. If he had a name, he could research it. He could figure out what they’d need, and where the _fuck_ it was.

            “ _Nooo_. Davis said not to.”

            “But, _I’m_ telling you to tell me. Who do you like more? Me, or whoever Davis is?!”

            “ _You_ … But Davis is scarier.” Rhys lolled his head back. “He’s dead. Like…” He made a choking noise. “Super dead. S’what he said at least.”

            “If he’s _dead_ , then he can’t hurt you.” _Note to self: Look up information about Davis, I heard that name before._

The hare gasped, as if all the wonders of the world were presented to him. “You’re so _right_. Whoa…”

            “So tell me the _purpose_ of the Temple, cupcake.” Jack smiled a sweet one, placing a hand on the kid’s cheek. “Come on.”

            “… _Resurrection_.”

            “You’re such a _good boy_ , Rhysie. My _special_ boy!”

Rhys laughed. “Yeah!”

It would be so easy. He could just do it. One quick movement, and it would be done. Wipe that goofy smile off his face.

The kid kept swaying from left to right, eyes starting to droop back closed.

 _If you want to, do it now_ , Jack thought to himself. Still, he hesitated. “Rhys?”

            “Yeah?” He looked up, trying to keep his eyes open.

Jack sat down on the bed, a mantra of curses going through his head. “Hey, kiddo. Uhm.”

Rhys’ laughed halted him from saying anymore. “You’re being _shy_. S’cute. Wha is it?”

            “I like you, yeah?” He put a finger on the kid’s lips before he could retort. “Lemme talk for a bit. Ya saved my life, and _well_ … I can _appreciate_ that. Now. Handsome Jack doesn’t _crush_ on people, kay?”

The hare nodded.

            “Kay. Good. So… I know when I feel shit. And… _this_.” He motioned between the two of them. “Is _something_. Don’t know what yet, but it’s _something_.”

Rhys frowned at him, tinkering with the hand that was offered to him. He moved the fingers around, but kept his gaze locked with the human’s.

            “So…” He was really going to do this to him now that he was high on anaesthesia, wasn’t he?

It was the alien that closed the gap between them. Their teeth clacked against each other at the clumsy way of movement, but Rhys tried his very best to be somewhat coherent. He had his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to will his lips to move.

Jack grinned, or smiled, he wasn’t even sure himself. He pulled the kid close, helping him by guiding the way. _Finally,_ he thought to himself. He placed his free hand, the one not occupied by the hare’s, on the other’s neck, stroking over that soft spot where neck connected to head.

The Amari clicked in the back of his throat, rapid, and soft, making it resemble a purr. His foggy brain started to clear a bit, and he became capable of _properly_ kissing the man. He leaned in as much as he could without falling over, and cracked his eyes open to watch the happy hues of pink, orange, and blue. He noticed some determined purple peaking around the corner. _Cute_. He freed his hand from the other’s, and placed it on the human’s chest to feel a rising heartbeat.

Jack eventually pulled away, although he _really_ didn’t want to. “Goddamn, kiddo.”

            “Hi.” The hare grinned at him.          

            “ _Hi_.”

            “Keep rubbing that spot.” Rhys pressed his head against the human’s shoulder. “S’nice.”

            “Gladly.” The CEO glanced at the door, and sighed a breath of relief at remembering that he had closed, and locked it when he entered the room.

The hare started pulling back, and pulling him along, clearly wanting to lie down. Jack happily followed, nestling himself in front of the other. His thumb continued to pet that soft spot, toying with it.

Rhys rubbed his chin against the man’s face, just like he had done in simpler times. His chin was grabbed by the human, forced to lift his head up.

Jack just kissed him again. He kept it soft, not really having the energy to heat it up, and he didn’t want to go too far with a drugged up creature that could shock him at will. “Are you still high?”

            “I’m high on _something_.”

            “Is that something anaesthesia?”

            “Nope.” The hare grinned, pushing himself up to hover of the shorter man’s body. “Hues.” He watched the colours sway, and curl around each other. They mixed to create new ones, but the pink remained dominant. It was stunning.

            “Still not entirely sure what you mean by— _oh_.” Jack stopped talking when he was being kissed, a marked up hand stroked his cheek. He lifted his hand back up to stroke that lovely part between neck, and head, and felt his body grow lax, and relaxed. Before his eyes slid closed, he could see the markings decorating Rhys glowing slightly.

Small sparks teased his skin from wherever the kid was touching. A finger nudged against the corners of his lips, pushing in, and parting them.

The CEO flinched, but let it happen. He gripped the Amari’s hip with his other hand, wanting some kind of leverage.

The finger slipped out, a warm tongue taking its place. Rhys arched his back up, making him appear bigger, and oh.

 _Oh_.

He was trying to _dominate_.

Jack realised, and a small form of panic started to gnaw at the back of his mind. He started to wriggle, tightening his grip on the other’s hips. He _very quickly_ turned his head away.

The hare watched him with calculating eyes. “Is something wrong…? Are you okay, Jack?” Worry appeared in his features.

            “A-are you… What… _Rhys_!”

            “Yes?” The kid watched the hues swirl. “Are you scared?”

            “Handsome Jack _does_ _not_ get scared!”

            “Then what is it?”

            “Are you trying to dominate _me_ , kiddo?”

            “Of course.” Rhys simple stated, very matter of fact.

            “Listen up.” The CEO forced his lax body to cooperate enough to sit up. “ _I_ dominate. Always do.”

            “Why?”

            “I _always_ do.”

The alien arched a brow. “We’ll see.”

A challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel awkward writing people holding hands, but I pushed myself, and made them kiss. Go me.  
> Find me on Tumblr right here: junskay.tumblr.com  
> Feel free to comment your thoughts, and stuff :)


	12. Realisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So... It took me two days, but this chapter contains a sex scene. Yes. I am not lying. It's probably not that good, but...yeah. If you are not interested in that scene, just scroll down to the first '---' for the store progression.

Heterochromatic eyes locked with each other, narrowing to show disgruntlement. The Amari had his human friend pinned underneath him, both wrists captured in his single hand. The kid was using all the strength he possessed in order to keep the other down.

            “Get. Off.”

            “I politely refuse.” Rhys grinned.

Jack trashed his body, trying to free himself, but the hare’s grip was like iron. He wasn’t going to budge.

The CEO couldn’t keep his body from trembling, everything too strange for him to stay calm.

            “Just calm down, Jack.”

            “Don’t tell me to calm down! Get the fuck off me!”

            “I’m _not_ going to hurt you.” The Amari kissed the human’s head, and smiled when the trembling started to subside. “I won’t do anything that doesn’t feel good.”

Handsome Jack didn’t enjoy _submitting_. He _had_ to be in charge, it was what gave him confidence!

            “You’re so beautiful, Jack.” Rhys watched the colours move, those symbolising fear starting to fade away. “Let me take care of you. We’ll stop if you really can’t take it. Okay?”

Jack seemed to consider it, searching the hare’s face for any sign of comfort. “I don’t want a _stick_ up my ass, Rhys.”

The Amari laughed. “Oh, Jack. _It’s not going to be stick; I’ll tell you that._ ”

            “Damn it, Rhys, this isn’t a joke!”

            “I know. You’re not using nicknames.” The kid pressed a kiss to the chin clasp on Jack’s mask. “Take a deep breath, and clear your head.”

            “Clear your head, he says. _Fuck_ _you_.”

            “Mmmno.” Rhys had the courage to roll his hips.

Jack’s whole body flinched, and he stared wide-eyed at the guy that had him pinned. He clenched his hands into fists when the action was repeated. “… _Rhys_.”

Green, and blue eyes looked at him, or… around him. Scanning. “Are you really that scared?”

            “I’m not _scared_ ; I just don’t want a dick up my ass!”

            “I know what I’m doing. It won’t hurt.”

            “Y-yeah.” He stuttered, and mentally cursed himself for it.

            “Trust me. If it hurts, I’ll stop, and we’ll do something else.”

The human was quiet, but allowed his body to relax. He rested his head back in the pillow. He felt the kid’s hand leaving his wrists, sliding down to rest on his cheek.

            “Okay?”

Jack nodded, squeezing his eyes shut.

            “Use your words, Jack.”

            “…Okay.”

            “Thank you.” Rhys pressed a kiss against his lips, keeping it chaste to hold a promise. “You have to help me to get you out of your countless, stupid layers.”

The CEO grumbled something incoherent, and slowly sat up. Usually, it was _him_ who watched the other get nervous while undressing. This didn’t suit him, and it annoyed him to no end that the kid would see through _any façade_ he’d put up.

First to go was his jacket, then the vest, followed by the blouse. Jack hesitated on his sweater, but decided _fuck it_ , and took it off.

Rhys’ hand was gentle, and soft where it touched his chest. “You’re so _beautiful_.” He ran his fingers over every scar, and smiled when he felt the other shiver under his touch. “Lie back.”

The human complied, and let himself flop back into the sheets. He started to relax, the fingers caressing him, treating him as something that deserved to be praised, and honoured. They left no inch untouched, and eventually settled on his left nipple, and rolled the nub between them.

The hare’s breath ghosted over him, a kiss planted on the other side. The kisses feathered down, pausing to suck at the perking nipple.

Jack hissed out a breath, keeping his teeth tightly clenched together. He scrunched his nose up, and frowned, focusing to stop any bubbling sounds.

            “Don’t hold back. No one will hear you.”

            “Ssssshut up.”

Rhys moved his hand downward, long fingers teasing the already growing bulge. He flattened his hand over it, and gave a small squeeze before rubbing over it in circular motions. “Let go.” He smiled when Jack’s lips parted. “Yeah, just like that.” He increased his pressure, and speed, going back to sucking on the man’s chest.

The human’s hands were trembling beside his body, unsure what to do with them. Unconsciously, he spread his legs further apart.

            “You can hold on to me, handsome.” Rhys mumbled at him, kissing at his neck. He huffed a laugh when the man’s hands quickly grabbed on to his waist. “Such a _good_ _boy_.” He sucked a loving bruise to the side of his neck, and slowly undid the man’s button, and zipper.

Jack dared to open his eyes, narrowing them at the dim light of the hare’s glowing markings. He took a deep breath before trusting himself to speak. “You keep… oh god…” He tried to squeeze his legs together when those ghosting fingers found their way under his underwear, but only found the other’s hips. He moved his hands up to the kid’s shoulders, and held on for dear life. “Y-you keep calling me beautiful, but…” He huffed a breath when he felt the fingers curling in his coarse hair, and groaned in the back of his throat.

            “You _are_ beautiful, Jack. Scars, and all.”

The older man wanted to retort, but any words stopped dead on his tongue when the hare wrapped his hand around his cock. All that came out was a low _groan_. He could _hear_ Rhys smile, his breath ghosting across his cheek. “I… I… Fuck…”

            “Mhm.” The younger man started properly stroking, pressing his lips to the other’s to muffle any sounds the man might be embarrassed of.

Jack subconsciously bit down on the intruding tongue the second a thumb swiped over his head.

The hare didn’t seem to mind, though. He just groaned, sped up his motions, and deepened the kiss. He pulled back to look at the man’s face, and smiled when those similar heterochromatic eyes opened to meet his.

            “R-Rhys, I…” The human flinched, digging his nails in the other’s shoulders.

            “Let up on that leg grip, handsome. You’re crushing my hips.” He squeezed the man’s cock slightly too rough.

Jack obeyed, letting his legs flop to the side. He squeezed his eyes back shut, and hid his face in the offered shoulder. He moved his hands, wrapping his arms around the other. The CEO couldn’t keep his breaths from becoming laboured, starting to pant as his body shivered from every small touch.

Rhys removed his hand from the man’s crotch, which earned him a high pitched whine.

            “What was that, handsome?”

            “ _Shut up,_ Rhys. It’s…” He took a deep breath, trying to ignore the sensation of his pants being dragged down. “I-it’s just been a while…”

            “For me, as well.” The hare rubbed his head against Jack’s cheek. “I got you, Jack.”

The human quickly nodded, not wanting to talk anymore when his voice betrayed him like that.

Rhys’ warmth left him for a few short moments, as the young man sat back to undo his shoes with surprisingly fast fingers.

            “You sure are eager, cupcake.” Jack tried to get the upper hand by words, but the tremor in his hands didn’t quite help with being convincing.

            “You have _no idea_.” Rhys’ voice was low, clicking sounding below his spoken words. He gave a sigh of relief after he _finally_ had the human bare below him. His eyes raked over the other’s form, appreciating every inch being as he had imagined. And he had imagined _a lot_ , probably more than usual for his species. Careful, and slow, he ran his fingers downward. He kept his eyes locked with Jack’s, looking for any sign that this wasn’t okay.

The CEO gripped the sheets in anticipation, flinching at the first touch against his hole. For a moment, there was no movement, and he realised that he should respond. “I’m okay, kiddo.” To prove his point, not only to the kid, but also to himself, he spread his legs as much as was comfortable.

Rhys smiled at him, pressing a gentle kiss to chapped lips. “Take a deep breath in.” He listened, rubbing his finger, slicked by pre-cum, against the little pucker. “And out.” He pressed his finger in for as long as the breath lasted, and stopped when Jack had to breathe back in. “You good?”

As a response, he received a groan, and nails digging into his shoulder. The colours swayed around the man, arguing with each other on what to feel. He _needed_ control. This wasn’t him! He shivered when the intruding finger slowly started thrusting in, and out. He felt the teasing strands of Rhys’ hair ghost over his chest, and couldn’t keep a moan from slipping past his lips when the head of his cock was engulfed in warmth. “Goddamn…” He cursed as more, and more of his length was surrounded by the warmth of the hare’s mouth. The man moved one of his hands to get tangled in that auburn hair, and started controlling the bobbing of the other’s head.

Rhys let him, sliding his tongue over the underside of the shaft, as he kept pumping that single finger in, and out. He didn’t gag when Jack hit the back of his throat, but faked the sound to spur him on. He opened his eyes to look up, and noticed the red ears; a blush that had spread.

Jack pushed him down, until his nose was buried in the coarse hair, and he held him there. A second finger was added, and the pair curled ever so slightly. He groaned at the shudder that ran through his very being, tightening his grip on the kid’s hair as he started moving his hips.

The Amari rubbed against that special spot, moving his head back up to tease at the man’s slit. He bobbed his head in sync with Jack’s thrusting, and pressed a third finger against his entrance. On a particular _vicious_ downward thrust, he pressed it in, revelling in the sound that teared through the human’s throat. He made scissoring movements, spreading him open for what was to come. He listened to the continuous panting, and occasional moaning. He pulled his head back, much to Jack’s dismay. Slowly, he removed his fingers.

Jack watched the alien sniff the wetness first, before cleaning it off with his tongue. “Jesus kid…” He pressed his head in the pillow. “You kinky little shit…”

Rhys just laughed. “As if you’re any better.” He leaned up to kiss him, digging his teeth in the man’s lower lip.

The human’s eyelids fluttered at the feeling of teeth, and he just hummed. The sound of a zipper being pulled down was almost lost in it all, but Jack heard it, and he cracked his eyes open in curiosity. “Seriously?”

            “What?”

            “Star underpants?”

            “They’re _beautiful_.”

The man cracked a smile. “If you call _that_ beautiful, then I’m scared of what I actually look like.”

Rhys gave no verbal response, instead he sucked a bruise right below his jaw where everyone would see it.

Jack craned his neck the other way to give him more access, closing his eyes at the aching feeling. He ran his hands down the kid’s sides, finding his way under the t-shirt he wore. “You’re wearing too much, kiddo.”

            “Then take it off, handsome.”

The CEO pulled the shirt off of him, and tossed it to the side without a care. Next he got rid of his pants, grateful that his shoes had already been taken off. He rested his hands on his hips, staring at those glowing markings. He ran his fingers over them, and watched Rhys shiver in delight, a blissful expression on his face. Those long ears flicked, and perked up after being down for so long.

Rhys took a hold of his wandering hand, and lowered it to his underwear. “Go on.”

Jack swallowed down that annoying nervousness, and hooked his fingers under the waistband. He pulled the last piece of clothing down, revealing the Amari’s member. The man couldn’t help but sigh a breath of sheer relief at the normal appearance it had. Aside from some stray dots of markings, it looked just like a human’s.

            “Do you want to stay like this, or…”

            “Top.” The human said just a little bit too fast.

The younger man just laughed, and switched their positions.

This was _better_. Jack hovered over Rhys’ body, still hesitating on what to do. He noticed the hand sneaking down to grasp onto the marked cock. The human slowly started lowering himself, keeping a firm grip on the other’s hip. The first touch against his entrance made him flinch, but he willed himself to continue. He killed bandits, he could take a cock up his ass. It was _fine_. “Why… is…” He huffed, pausing his movements to pant. “Why…” He cleared his throat. “Is your dick so wet?”

Rhys frowned at him. “Amari thing?” _It helps with mating_ , he conveniently left out. That word would _terrify_ the other.

            “Okay. Okay… good…” Jack bit down on his lower lip as he continued. A hand grasped onto his hip, and forced him all the way down. When his ass met pelvis he let out a keening whine, which he will deny to have ever made for the rest of his life.

The Amari shuddered, his markings lighting up. “ _Quod dī… Suǒyǐ dī…_ ” He stroked Jack’s thigh, lovingly, and looked at him as if he was the most beautiful creature in existence. “ _Ego szerelem vos dī māk…”_

Jack was too busy focusing on his breathing to notice the Élhtael words spoken. At least he got some of his control back. “Ohohoho, kiddo. I’m going to make you _scream_.” He rolled his hips, grinning at the groan that came from below.

Rhys bucked his hips. “ _Érzés khụ̄x sụ̀ng kạnlæakạn_. [Feeling is mutual.]” He said after earning a moan.

            “Goddamn.” _How are you able to say that shit while doing this?_ The human matched the alien’s pace, bringing his hips down to meet the other’s. He pressed one hand down to the kid’s chest, while wrapping the other around his member.

The hare sneaked his finger over the CEO’s hips, and slid then down the small of his back to meet where he entered him.

Jack flinched, staring down at him. He was determined to make him scream, and he kept moving, speeding up. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the room, creating music with the moans, and groans.

Rhys’ finger tucked on the man’s rim, pulling at it slightly before pushing in, and pressing right against a blissful little spot.

The human bit down his scream. “Y-you… oooh… sssneaky…” He huffed, losing his rhythm. “Shit…” He fisted his cock faster.

The Amari just had a grin on his face, bucking up faster, and pressing down on the spot as well as he could, rubbing against that sensitive bundle. “ _Crier, Jack._ [ _Scream_ , Jack.]” He sat himself up, wrapping his arm around his waist to focus on thrusting into him.

Jack quickly grabbed onto the alien, digging his nails in his shoulder blades. “F-fuck you.” He bit down on the kid’s neck.

Rhys groaned, laughing through the sound. He leaned forward, planting the other on his back. Legs locked around his waist in a near death grip, but he didn’t care. He was panting, _and so deliciously close_ , he could feel the _swelling_ build up.

The CEO snapped his eye open, and pulled his head back. “What… what… oooh.” He tried to form words, but that was damn difficult with Rhys going as fast as he could. His eyes rolled back in his head, feeling the stretch of his entrance, and insides. His cock rubbed against his stomach, and that of Rhys, the friction blissful. “ _Mmmmokay_ … yeah… keep going, cupcake.” He pulled him closer, digging his teeth back into that same spot that made the Amari groan.

            “ _Ego_ _szerelem vos, Jack. Szerelem vos!_ ” Rhys clicked in the back of his throat, repeating his spoken words in that language. He hissed at the slow burning sensation that spread from the bite mark, all over his body.

Jack legs started trembling, toes curling at the friction on his cock, and the rubbing over his prostate. He squeezed them tighter around the alien’s hips, and screamed against his neck. He felt his chest being streaked by his own cum, and trembled at the feeling of it rubbing off. “Rhys…” He panted, gripping onto the other tighter. “I-I _can’t_ …”

“ _P-Pheīyng khæ̀ van n̂xy míg pt̩ibạti tām_! [J-Just a little while longer!]” The Amari nudged his partner’s head to the side to mouth at his throat as he continued to thrust into him. He kissed the tender skin before biting down, and locking his hips in place with a stutter.

The human shivered as he felt himself being filled, bringing a hand up to grab the auburn hair. He groaned when Rhys pulled back from his throat.

            “…Ego… uhm…” He kissed the bleeding patch of skin. “I k-kinda forgot to tell you…”

            “About you swelling like an animal? Yeah. Ya _forgot_ , kiddo.” The CEO rolled his eyes, and closed them. A shiver ran down his spine as the peculiar feeling continued.

            “It’s going to take a while…” The hare huffed, moving his legs to get comfortable.

Jack let his legs fall back down, releasing the alien from his death grip. He started to feel lightheaded, and a blissful smile spread across his features. “Mhm…” He felt warm, and nice, and _safe_.

The Amari curled himself around the man, holding him impossibly close, and stroking his chest, and stomach in comfort. “ _Ego_ _szerelem vos._ ”

            “Ya keep saying that…” The human willed his eyes to open, even for the shortest of moments. “What does it mean?”

Rhys didn’t answer, instead he buried his nose in the man’s hair. “ _Ego_ _szerelem vos, Jack…_ [I love you, Jack…]”

\---

            “You really went at him.” Vaughn said, dapping a cold cloth to the double’s face.

            “I _thought_ I was dreaming.” Timothy mumbled, glaring at the floor.

            “Dreaming about _mutilating_ someone _isn’t_ healthy.”

            “I know. I know. Just patch me back up.”

            “I’m _trying!_ But, I’m not a doctor!”

Timothy was silent for a moment. “I should probably apologise to him…”

            “Yeah, you _did_ kind of _cut a piece of his ear off_.” The accountant stated, dapping at the bruise on his cheek.

The double huffed a laugh. “So, uh, what are you going to do? Ya know… _after_ that horror?”

            “I’m going on vacation. A paid one. I need it, and I’m taking Yvette with me.”

            “Sounds good.”

            “Yup!” Vaughn grinned. “ _A lot_ can happen.”

            “Okay, _gross_. I’ll fix myself up, thanks.”

Vaughn rolled his eyes. “Just hurry up then, I want to tell them that I’m leaving.”

\---

Rhys stared at the dark brown hair that was usually styled to perfection. Now, it was curling in the back of Jack’s neck.

The human was asleep, a soft snoring making that evident. Any frowns, and scowls he usually had where nowhere to be found, all there was was a blissed out expression.

The hare wanted to close his eyes, and sleep, but the situation… stopped him from doing so. “…Jack.” He was bored. “Jack.” He blew against the nape of the man’s neck.

Jack grumbled something, blindly swatting behind himself. “Five more minutes.” He curled up, huddling into the warmth.

Rhys rolled his eyes, and sighed. He couldn’t push himself up either, as his only arm was stuck under the man’s frame. He tried pulling it free, but it just wasn’t happening. “ _Zsák krumpli_ … [Sack of potatoes…]”

            “Oooh my god. _Shut_ _up_ , Rhys. Trying to _sleep_ here.” Jack forced himself up simply so he could glare at the other.

The hare quickly pulled his arm back, and grinned. “Don’t you have important CEO stuff to do, handsome?”

Those glaring eyes narrowed. “I do, but I had to get someone’s stupid ass to the hospital, because he didn’t fight back!” The human threw his legs off the side of the bed, and stood. His body seized up, and he hissed. “Goddamn…” He rubbed his lower back.

            “Problem?”

            “No…” He shivered, when he felt something drip down his legs. “Yes. _You_ didn’t use a condom!”

            “I’m clean!”

            “How do you know that?!”

            “They were _very thorough_ in the hospital when I got here!”

            “Rhys… You _stupid_ idiot!”

            “What?”

Jack turned to him, and tried to look as scolding as possible with a sore back, and cum dripping from his hole. “E-even if it’s a quickie, _wrap that stickie_!”

The Amari stared at him, unsure of what to do, or say. “I uh…” He paused. “…Okay?”

            “With your monster dick that swells, goddamn.” He turned away to grab at his clothes.

            “It’s just the base, not the whole thing. What did you expect?”

            “A _normal_ dick!”

            “This _is_ a normal dick!” Rhys pointed at his crotch.

            “Normal ones _don’t_ swell.” He stepped into his underwear, pausing before pulling it up. “And I’m using the shower here.”

The hare’s ears perked up, as did his eyebrows when Jack kept looking at him. “Do… you want me to join you?”

            “Because you’re so _desperate_ then, okay. I’ll _allow it_.”

Rhys rolled his eyes, and followed.

 

            “How _the fuck_ do I get it all out?” The CEO leaned against the wall of the shower.

            “Well. You just _gently_ press here.” Rhys placed a hand on his lower abdomen.

Jack was silent.

            “Do you want _me_ to do it?”

He nodded.

 

Jack hated walking slow. He hated not walking in front of everyone like the leader he was. Every five steps, Rhys would have to pause, and wait for him to catch up. The kid had this stupid grin on his face, his posture so annoyingly _proud_.

            “Wipe that grin off your face, kiddo.”

The kid laughed. “I can’t help it.”

The CEO rolled his eyes, and rubbed his lower back again. “Whatever. You’re sooo lucky I like you.”

Rhys watched the man’s hues. _Pretty sure it’s more than ‘like’_ , he thought to himself at the overly presence of pink. “I feel truly honoured.”

The two made their way up to the CEO’s office, Jack finally accepting the inevitable demise of his piled up work. On their way, they came across the short accountant.

Vaughn chose to mostly ignore Jack’s presence as he told Rhys what he was planning; leaving.

            “…Why?”

            “I just need a break. Like, a _really long_ break. I’m taking a friend along, and we’re heading to the Edens to de-stress.”

            “Well, okay? Have fun?”

            “You’re, uh, _not_ going to miss me or something?” The little man crossed his arms, and his hues weren’t necessary for the Amari to figure out that he felt bad.

            “Of course I’m going to miss you!” The hare patted his shoulder. “But, I also think that you should do what you want. I won’t stop you, bro.”

            “ _Bro_ …” They looked at each other, and then came the manly bro-hug.

Jack gagged on nothing, and turned his back to them, mumbling. He waited it all out, and almost felt compelled to count the ridiculous amount of times the word ‘bro’ was used. He stopped at 45. Not because that was his age, or anything! He just thought it was good to stop there.

 

The Amari watched the human type away on his computer, starting to get bored, and lazy. “Jack.”

            “Not now, pumpkin. I’m working.”

Rhys flicked his ears, eyes narrowing. “ _Jack_.” He insisted.

            “ _No_.”

He moved forward, standing in front of the desk, and slowly lowered his upper body over it. He clawed at the papers, moving them aside, and rolled on his back. The kid then proceeded to place his hand on Jack’s face. “Jack.”

The CEO finally paused his typing, mostly because he couldn’t see anything anymore. “What?”

            “I’m bored.”

            “Go take a nap. I’m working.”

            “…Can I get the key then?”

            “Why do you need a key?”

            “My _nest_ is in your house, remember?” Rhys massaged the man’s face with his fingers.

Jack sighed, but nevertheless fished a key from a top drawer. “Do you know the rest?”

            “Yeah, I remember everything from the last time we went up there.” The kid took the key, and pulled back, and away from the desk. “Good night, Jack.”

            “G’night, cupcake.”

\---

His nest was the best. It was soft, spacey, but also comfortable. It vaguely reminded him of home, wherever that was. It took the hare a long time before ‘sleeping’ actually happened, and at first he just thought it was a dream.

 _It wasn’t the Crossing. **Good**. It was the house he remembered treating Jack’s wounds in, and the man himself was sitting on the couch. In his hand he held a glass of wine, _ Amari _wine._

_“Your ceiling… is weird.”_

_Rhys looked up, but saw nothing strange. “What do you mean?”_

_“It’s spinning like crazy.”_

_The kid took the half empty wineglass from his hand. “Maybe you shouldn’t drink anymore.”_

_“Maybe_ you _shouldn’t have a spinning ceiling.” He paused for a moment. “Where are we anyway?”_

_“My house?”_

_“Which planet?”_

_“Pandora.”_

_Jack made a strange sound in the back of his throat. “You’re too good for Pandora. Why don’t you come with me?”_

_“To Helios? Oh, I don’t know, Jack. I just got here.”_

_“…Helios, huh?”_

_“Is that not what it’s called?” Rhys smiled, and sat down next to the human._

_The CEO turned his head to look at him with a lop-sided smile. Something was… off about his appearance. His eyes weren’t heterochromatic, and his mask wasn’t there. One eye was missing in fact._

_The hare’s ears lowered as he noticed a crucial little aspect of this dream._

_There were no hues._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me here on Tumblr: junskay.tumblr.com
> 
> I hope you somewhat enjoyed this chapter, and I'm very sorry that it took me so long.
> 
> Feel free to comment your thoughts on it, and what you hope happens next :)


	13. Feathers, and fur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give up on rewriting this chapter after about 10 times, and here it is. I hope you can find some enjoyment in it

Running. Breathing. He couldn’t do it at the same time anymore. He kept pressing the button for the elevator, but the damned thing wouldn’t come. Annoyed clicking emerged from way down his throat, bubbling in his stomach. His ears twitched up, and back down, making sure there was no danger near him at all times. There was a _scent_ on Helios, vague, and annoying. Too strong to be normal.

\---

Jack shifted in his chair, trying to find a comfortable position. It wasn’t possible. Stubbornly, he kept working on his new projects, and designs, typing away on his computer. He frowned as his thoughts drifted away to the hare he had taken in. The hare whom he allowed to get close.

How did someone go from _‘You’re bandit scum’_ to _‘Please fuck me right in the ass’_? Truth be told, he didn’t give a shit anymore. He just wanted to get everything back to normal, whatever _normal_ was going to be with an Amari around.

The CEO stared at the screen, his fingers absentmindedly tapping on his desk. He closed the designing program, and opened up the ECHO-net. He paused before deciding to search the name ‘Crow Davis’.

Numerus links filled the white patch of screen, one neatly below the other. He clicked, and scrolled through the articles.

What it came down to was that this man was an Amari, wolf type mutated, and was in the army. Died when he was eighteen, well _presumed_ , because there had been sightings ever since his disappearance. Pictures depicted him as a happy person with a burn scar on the right side of his face, and neck. The kid had unruly, ink black hair, and light blue curved off markings. Nothing hinted at him being an evil person, yet Rhys said that he was much _scarier_ than the most feared man of the universe himself; Handsome Jack.

There was a small video available, seemingly filmed by a friend.

_“Hey nerd.” The man behind the camera would greet the Amari, whom was eating grapes._

_Crow looked up, his long bushy tail wagging along with flicking ears. “Hi.” His voice was strangely kind, and soft. Not what you’d expect from a soldier._

_“What’cha doing there?”_

_The wolf looked at his grapes, and then back up. “Eating. My stomach demanded it.”_

_The camera strayed off to catch a view of their surroundings. Most of the nearby forest had been burned down, and several corpses, human, and animal, littered the area. “Not exactly a picnic spot, buddy.”_

_“Doesn’t kill the hunger.”_

_The person made an affirmative sound. “It’s almost your birthday. What do you want for a present?”_

_Crow snorted. “As if you have money.” He grinned, offering a grape._

_“I have a little bit.” The grape was taken, and eaten. “So, what do you want? And I’m talking_ real _presents here, not shit like ‘eternal love’ or ‘world peace’, I can’t get you that.”_

_The wolf rolled his eyes, and looked down. His free hand started fidgeting with the dark blue turtleneck he was wearing. “A Christmas sweater. A really ugly one.”_

_“… Are… are you going to keep wearing it after Christmas?”_

_“Maybe.”_

_There was a dramatic sigh. “It’s that you’re my best friend.”_

There was _nothing_ scary about that kid! How could Rhys think _that_ was scary?! With a scowl, Jack tried to find more videos. Articles weren’t trustworthy, and he knew it.

The second video… Well…

It clearly showed _why_ he was terrifying.

Crow Davis, second in command of the S.E.F., which was created by Ayli Cox herself, was a lightning type, just like Rhys, and he was _ruthless_. Jack watched with a mix of interest, and horror, as the creature eliminated dozens of people sent his way. He didn’t even break a sweat. The Amari made barriers that could stop grenades, and eventually it became clear what was mutated about him. One moment it seemed that he was taken down, several soldiers pushing the kid to the ground, the next his markings lit up, and wings erupted from the wolf’s back, sending the soldiers flying. Unharmed, aside from his bleeding back, he stood back up.

            “Okay. A _little_ scary.” Jack admitted, closing the ECHO-net. “Nothing Hyperion can’t handle though!” He scoffed. This was so long ago! There was _no way_ it could do any _actual_ damage to today’s technology. The CEO stretched with a sigh, popping his back, and cracking his neck.

His ECHO-comm rang, and it’s light lit up. He answered with a bored “Yep?”

            “Sir… there’s… someone here for you.” The woman sounded nervous.

            “Does that someone have an appointment?”

There was a moment of silence before her response. “They’re saying they don’t need one.”

            “Who the _hell_ thinks they’re SO important?!”

There was some static, fiddling sounds, and then came an eerie clicking sound. A different tone than Rhys used.

Jack placed his hand on the gun strapped to his leg. “Send’m through.”

            “Yes, sir.”

\---

Rhys pulled nervously at his shirt, scratched at his stomach, and pinched his neck a few times. He watched the numbers scroll by, trying to figure out why he wasn’t going to Jack’s office. It was only one floor down, yet the elevator skipped it. He snarled as the numbers just _continued_ to count down.

Finally, after reaching the _basement_ the doors parted ways for him. The hare didn’t move, staring into the darkness. “Oh, well this just _screams_ fun. No.” He pushed the button to close the doors, but it ignored his demand. He looked back at the darkness, and could vaguely make out some hues. “…Hi?”

No answer.

Rhys tried pressing the buttons one more time, and once again _nothing_ happened. “Uhm.” He gave a nervous laugh as the hues became clearer. “I’m just going to… _guess_ that the elevator thing is your doing?” He took a step back, but was careful not to meet the wall. “I’m armed!” Not with weapons, but electrocution was _neat_.

The hues stopped closing in, and annoyed clicking sounded. _“Really?”_ The clicks formed. _“That’s your go-to thing?”_

Rhys clicked back, slightly relieved that whoever this was wasn’t completely intent on killing him. _“Yes? You got me down here? It’s dark? Creepy?”_

            _“So, you say that you’re armed?”_ The person laughed, and closed in again. Green eyes became apparent in the darkness. “Phūd Élhtael? [Speak Élhtael?]”

            “Duì. [Correct.]”

The opposing Amari placed her hand on the wall where the elevator doors were parted. She had a beautiful dark skin, with matching dark hair that she kept neatly out of her face in a large bun. Her earrings were either claws, or teeth, and clothes tempted him into thinking that she was a part of one of the holy tribes, all flowy, and white. Though he wasn’t sure where that thought came from. She was of the feline typing, a sleek tail curling around her leg in comfort.

            “Ego mī nagyon hogy bxk vos. [I have a lot to tell you.]” Her smile was kind, but also worried.

Rhys nodded, but kept his stance steady to tell her not to get any closer.

The story was a dire one. And Rhys’ proudness at his species faded away, slipping into the darkness of his mind.

He was from a poor family of _half-bloods_. Despite that he didn’t look like one, he was what is called an Amari Amorphous; the strongest kind of Amari with the additional ability to shapeshift. Half-bloods weren’t supposed to be like that. They could, but then they couldn’t look like he did. They had ink black, or white hair, and blind eyes, but Rhys could see like other half-bloods, and purebloods.

The Amorphous were meant for the greater purpose; they were meant to be gods, standing side by side with the Creators. But, an Amari like Rhys was seen in a different light. He was seen as a sacrifice.

The kid placed his hand on where his other arm was supposed to be.

            “You were screaming so much. The Gods couldn’t watch anymore…” The cat spoke, taking a step closer. “They blinded the people for a moment, and master Davis took you away. One day you just disappeared, and… we couldn’t find you _anywhere_. Nowhere on all of Alsos.”

            “…Was I… the first sacrifice?” He lowered his ears, and turned his head, not wanting to look at the other.

            “No. There were others… _younger_ … people…”

            “You mean children.” He spat to which she nodded.

            “At a given moment the people in the Crossing started to take notice of the burst of souls that would come once in a while. So, a Watcher checked everything out. Then she saw you, and alarmed the others.”

The hare was silent, and just gave a nod.

            “Come home, Rhys. To the Crossing, not to the… creepy cult… people place.” She tried to smile.

            “I-I can’t!”

The cat frowned. “Why not?” Unlike Rhys, she couldn’t see any hues, so she was left to guess everything.

            “I have someone here that I, uh, that I _like_.”

She arched her brows, and then a teasing grin crept on her face. “Oh, please _do show me_.”

            “If you would be so kind to get the elevator started?”

 

The walk to Jack’s office was slightly awkward. Apparently the feline’s name was Sasha, and she liked talking about her family, and achievements. Everything would be fine if she just wouldn’t ask how _his_ family was, on which he had to reply that he really didn’t remember.

Rhys’ fingers practically _ran_ over the code pad, the kid having memorised the code after seeing it once, and the doors parted.

The two Amari stared at the scene.

Jack, and a feathered woman talked over a cup of tea, clinking the cups against each other in the form of a toast. “To nice asses, and big tits!” Jack said.

            “To interesting personalities!” The bird type sang.

Rhys stared at the two, watching the swaying hues. They merged together happily. “Uhh… Jack?” His voice did not break. _It_ _didn’t_.

            “Hey there, cupcake!” He raised his cup at him, swiftly standing up. At least his back had stopped hurting. He walked to the kid, and wrapped his arm around his waist.

Sasha gave a loud snarl, quickly reaching out, and digging her sharp nails into the human’s arm.

The CEO quickly pulled his arm back, dropping his cup in the process. “What the hell?!”

            “Don’t touch him so easily!” The cat yelled, pulling the hare away from the man.

            “Hey! I can touch him however I like!” Jack pulled the kid back.

            “What gives you the right?!”

The hare stared at his human companion expectantly.

            “He’s… my…” Jack cleared his throat. “He’s my _friend_.”

Everything in Rhys’ features screamed: _what the hell?_ He lowered his ears, and snarled.

Sasha looked at him. “Is this the someone?”

            “I thought he was, but he doesn’t seem to think likeminded.” The kid turned his nose up.

The bird looked at them, and rolled her eyes. “Oh _please_ the man won’t shut up about you.”

Rhys glanced over at the human. “Private talk, Jack?”

            “… _Fine_.” The CEO turned to the two ladies. “ _Don’t touch anything_. I fire my warning shots into the skull. Especially _you_ , Fiona. Don’t get grabby at my things.”

Fiona rolled her eyes, again, cocking her weight to one side, and sheathing her wings of loose feathers to dirty the floor.

The hare kindly kept the man from violently tearing away at the extra limbs.

 

Rhys took Jack out of the office, and away from where anyone could hear them.

            “What’s up, pumpkin?”

            “…I know now _may_ _not_ be the time, but… I need to know your feelings, Jack.”

            “You can see them!”

            “Yes, but when you say ‘ _friend’_ it irks me!”

            “I’m not good at shit like this!” The CEO yelled.

            “Then just say ‘yes’ or ‘no’. Okay?” The alien squeezed in his hand. “Please.”

The human nodded.

            “Am I more than a friend to you?”

            “…Maybe.”

            “ _Jack_!”

            “Okay! Yes! Fine! _Yes_.”

The hare breathed a sigh of relief, and pressed his head into the man’s shoulder. “…I like you a lot, Jack. I dare to say that it’s more than that.”

The man wrapped his arms around the other, humming. “My ass noticed.”

A laugh was returned as an answer. “Still sorry about that. Should’ve told you.”

            “Anything else, cupcake?”

            “I don’t share.” He quickly said.

            “Me neither.”

The two didn’t want to leave the two Amari alone in the office for too long, and were forced to return. Letting each other go with reluctance.

The ladies politely stood at the centre of the office, playing rock, paper, I hit you with my wings, I choke you with my tail. Innocent game. It was lovely.

The four of them sat down. Rhys sat in Jack’s lap as an act of possessiveness. He carefully watched the hues, but so far they didn’t seem harmful.

            “So, big guy.” Fiona started, trying to sit comfortably in the tiny chair with her large wings. “A little bird told us you want to find a Temple.”

            “Would love to.”

            “Don’t.” Sasha snarled, folding her arms.

            “Really, don’t.” The bird raised her hand to stop the man from interrupting her. “Unlike _us,_ most Amari kill humans on sight.”

            “It’s cute that you think _that’ll_ stop me. I defeated a frickin’ _vault monster_ , I can handle a bunch of _furries_.”

Three unamused aliens stared at him, Rhys shifted ever so slightly to dig his hip bone in the sensitive flesh of the human’s stomach. He watched the man cringe with a satisfied smirk, and mouthed ‘ _Hairless monkey_ ’ at him.

            “Fi. If the man likes dying, we should let him!” The cat said, clapping her hands together. “Solves _everything_ , and then we can go home!”

The bird rolled her eyes, but was smiling nevertheless. “What is it that you _want_ exactly?”

            “Money! Treasure! Loot! _Whatever_ its got for me!”

The two ladies burst out in laughter, one of them wiping away a fake tear.

            “Fi! Fi.” Sasha took her sister’s hand. “ _Money.”_

            “ _Loot._ ” The bird grinned back.

            “And _treasure_!” They continued laughing it up.

The CEO was… quite lost in the matter. He didn’t understand what was funny. He didn’t like it when he didn’t know what was going on. He hated it. He had to be on top of everything. “ **What?** ”

            “Listen up, Handsome.” Fiona stopped laughing, standing up from her chair to plant her hands on the imposing desk. “You won’t find any of that in the Temple. So, give up.”

            “As if I’d listen to a bird.” Jack sneered back. “We’re going to find the goddamned key, and we’re going to get that _goddamn_ fucking treasure.”

Green eyes looked at him in a calculating manner, and then they slowly moved on to look the hare in the eye. “Rhys. You _can_ come with us. You don’t need to stay with humans.”

The CEO grit his teeth together, glaring daggers. He opened his mouth to spew threats, but Rhys was faster.

The hare snarled, ears flicking forward as he narrowed his eyes. “Get. Out. Before I use my powers on you.” For effect, he forced his markings to glow, and crackle with energy ready to burst. “Don’t speak of my friends, _and others_ like that.”

            “You know.” Fiona spread her wings. “You elementals are _always_ cocky. Don’t underestimate my ability to use a gun.”

            “Then don’t underestimate _my_ ability to fry your ass.”

            “And don’t forget my ability to press _this_ button, _and airlock all your dumb asses!_ ” Jack yelled, hating that he wasn’t in control as much as he wanted to be. “Get out. Leave us alone. Don’t touch _any_ of my Hyperion nerds either, if you _value_ your stupid lives.”

            “As if we’d _mingle_ with humans, let stand _touch_ them.” Sasha spat. “You probably have germs or something.”

            “Rude.” The CEO started shoo’ing them away with his hand. “Go.”

The cat was quick, and elegant as she stood, tossing one more glance in the hare’s direction. “Vos næ̀cı? [You sure?]”

He merely nodded, and gave an affirmative clicking sound.

\---

Jack lay on his couch, which was red so bloodstains wouldn’t be that apparent. He scrolled through his ECHO-comm entries, silently cursing himself that he hadn’t thought of doing so before. He liked the sound of his voice, and recorded whatever was worth recording.

But, Rhys wasn’t mentioned in any of his memo’s from before the accident. Which was a little weird.

Said hare was watching a reality show, his expression frozen in horror as he watched them argue over stolen nail polish. Jack knew he would love it.

            “W-why…” The kid frowned, tilting his head to the side. “Jack? Is nail polish rare here?”

            “Nope.” He popped, reaching down to pat at his head.

The Amari let him. “Then why are they basically pulling each other’s hair out?”

            “For the sake of entertainment. Are you not entertained, pumpkin?” He turned off his comm, and leaned down to him.

            “ _I don’t know_.”

            “Maybe _I’m_ better at entertaining you.” The man waggled his eyebrows, and grinned as the kid stared at him.

            “Oh, believe me, you are _hilarious_ to watch.” The alien patted the man’s cheek, running his thumb over the clasp on his chin.

            “ _Ha ha_.” Came back sarcastically.

Rhys smiled at him, and pulled him off the couch, and into his lap.

Jack came down with an ‘oof’, and a groan. “You sure are strong for a noodle, cupcake.”

            “You say the nicest things, Jack.” The kid leaned down, and kissed his forehead.

            “A little lower.”

He kissed nose.

            “Lower.”

He pressed his lips to his chin.

            “I hate you.” The CEO snorted.

The Amari kissed him on his lips. “Mhm. Sure.”

            “I mean it.”

Rhys watched the man’s hues, all happy, and orange, and well… incredibly pink. “Of course you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr right over here: junskay.tumblr.com  
> Feel free to comment, and stuff.  
> You can ask me whatever you want, I'm an... nice-ish person if I'm in a good mood.


	14. The Temple of Resurrection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! I hope. I still have to fix some things with my current situation, but I hope to finish this story soon :)  
> I also hope that you enjoy this chapter, even though it's a bit shorter than normal.

At the crack of what was supposed to be dawn, Jack opened his eyes to stare at his ceiling. He frowned when all he saw was darkness. He tried to move, but found himself stuck. The man looked to the side, and saw a small opening. Oh, yeah.

Rhys lay curled around him, effectively caching him in with his ridiculously long legs. His single arm wrapped around his chest, pulling him as close as possible.

Jack sighed, and tried to wriggle free. “Kiddo.” He prompted. “Rhysie, wake up.”

            “I am awake.” The kid sighed, his grin evident in the tone of his voice.

            “Then let go.”

            “Why?” The Amari nosed at his neck, ears slowly perking up.

            “Because we gotta find a freakin’ Temple.”

            “You won’t get inside without a key, so calm down. Besides, who else is going to find it?”

            “Bandits?”

            “Because bandits clearly know of our existence to begin with.” Rhys curled around the man completely, nestling himself further in his little home.

            “Aside from that, I enjoy sleeping in my _bed_ more.”

            “My nest is _perfect_.”

            “Maybe for you, but the _human_ body was not meant to contort like this, cupcake.”

            “Lame.” The creature grinned, slowly rearranging his long legs to push against the CEO’s back. “Out you go then.”

With a quiet ‘ _oof’_ Jack landed on the cruel wooden floor. How dare it be so cold, and hard? He pushed himself up, cracking his back, and stretching his tired limbs. Note to self: do not sleep in Rhys’ nest. “Are you gonna come out?” He looked at the bundle of carefully arranged blankets, and pillows.

            “Do I have to?”

            “We’ve got a treasure to find, Rhysie!”

There was a groan, which prompted a small laugh on Jack’s part as he decided to go ahead, and use his shower.

\---

God, he loved his chair. Dopamine did _good stuff_ to his sore muscles. Jack was typing away on his computer, quickly reading over some stupid contracts. All the while he was thinking about that Temple, and what he would find there. Rhys had called it the Temple of Resurrection, so whatever was in there had to do with life. _Maybe_ he could make himself immortal, force the treasure to revive him whenever he needed it to.

A dark chuckle slipped from his lips without him even realising. _Oh the things he could do_. The only obstacle was the key, since it could be anything.

The hare had stated that in one of his dreams it was a weird rock, but he had failed to further describe it.

The CEO glanced at the glowing orb that innocently lay on the edge of his desk. “It _can’t_ be that easy.” Upon touch, the Core crackled with energy not unlike Rhys’ markings.

The man looked up at the entrance doors parted, and the hare stepped in. He seemed to have delved into Jack’s closet, as the clothes he wore were definitely _not_ his.

Rhys paused to stare at the Core, and then he looked at the human.

            “…Is this the thing from your memory?” He should’ve asked sooner. He should’ve asked the second he had it, the _second_ the kid had told him about his dreams.

The Amari stared at it in silence, envisioning what the ‘friendly’ ghost had told him. Then his thoughts drifted to what the bird, and cat had said. But, Jack was his friend. More than that! “ **Yes**.”

It had been a while since the CEO had that _colour_ to him. The hue that matched the face-splitting grin. It wasn’t like Rhys had forgotten about the time they met, about how the man wanted to hurt him, but he told himself that times had changed. “Jack? What are you going to do at the Temple?”

            “Dunno. Since I don’t know what’s in there.”

            “Well… _If_ , you know… for _example_ there was nothing? What if it’s just a pretty building?”

            “A pretty building won’t make me go through all this trouble to get there, Rhysie. You know that.”

            “I… guess…” The hare stepped closer, quietly taking the Core from the man’s hands. “How are we going to find it though?”

Jack leaned back in his chair, folding his arms in contemplation. All they knew was that it was on Pandora, Earth or… what was the name of the other planet again? Rhys had vaguely, in his drugged up mind, said that the Temple is where the key is. “The last time we were searching we were in the car, down on Pandora. My guess is we go back there.”

            “And wander the planet for a Temple…?”

            “It’ll be just like a road trip, cupcake!”

There was a tiny smile on the Amari’s face, and he huffed. “Just don’t crash into boulders again. I’d like to keep my other arm, thanks.”

            “Party pooper.”

\---

It was needless to say that Timothy wasn’t planning on going _anywhere_. Nope. No. Definitely not. Not even the threat of an airlock was going to kick his ass into action.

            “You killed. My. Wife.”

Jack tutted. “Wife _-to-be_. She wasn’t your wife yet.”

All Rhys could think to himself was a form of aggressive clicking at the CEO’s never-ending stupidity, and lack of empathy.

            “Besides! I didn’t kill’er! It was that… _thingy_.”

The double just arched a brow, and cocked his head. His eyes slowly glided over to stare at the Amari, glazing over as they locked sight on what was left of his right ear. He opened his mouth to say something, but promptly pressed his lips back together.

Rhys watched his hues to figure out what he was going to say. Timothy’s usual pink, and soft hues were faded, and grey. White curled around him, black fog clouding his head. But, there was no sign of anger, or _anything_ else. The man was slowly shutting himself out from any emotions, which was not uncommon for humans to do when mourning. If everything hurt, then they’d rather feel nothing at all.

            “It’ll be _fun_. No creepy monsters that you’re not used to already.”

            “Jack.” Timothy sighed. “It hasn’t even been a _month_ since we came back. Give it a rest for a moment. I’m _tired_.”

Jack looked back at the hare for help, but the kid’s face made it evident that he wasn’t going to side with him. “ ** _Fine_**. We’ll wait for a week. How about that? I _can’t_ risk those goddamn bandits finding whatever’s in there!”

The double gave a simple thumbs-up, and chose to leave the room.

The CEO turned to look at Rhys. He planted his hands on his hips, and stepped closer. “Why didn’t you back me up?”

The Amari fought the urge to roll his eyes, and managed to keep his voice decent. “Because I agree with Timothy. We need a break.”

            “You can have a break when you’re old, and ugly. Right now is the time to _live_!”

Rhys just arched a brow at his statement.

            “A week is like… an _eternity_ , cupcake!”

            “Maybe it gives you time to figure out where we have to go? I mean, _no one_ wants to walk all over Pandora to find it.”

            “Oh.” Jack laughed. “I _know_ where it is.”

            “Y-you do?” His long ears flicked back, flattening more than intended.

            “Don’t ya remember? _You_ told me!” The human draped his arm over the kid’s shoulder, forcing him to bend his knees slightly so they were on the same height. “You’re a treasure.”

Rhys gave a nervous laugh, unsure of those hues, and that tone. “…Thanks?” He glanced sideways, not quite sure if he should turn his head, and he caught sight of a drastic shift on the colours. Other humans would notice the softening of Jack’s usually cold eyes, but the Amari only noticed the hues.

            “You better not leave me, kiddo.”

            “Why would I?” A playful grin found its way on the kid’s face, and he turned towards the _slightly_ shorter man. “I got the handsomest man in the universe.”

            “Damn right ya do.” Jack lifted his head slightly, chin sticking out. He was proud. Of course he was.

Rhys pressed a small kiss to his nose. “I’m not going anywhere.”

\---

He raised his hand to knock on the door. No. The man lowered his hand back down. A deep breath, he placed his knuckles against the wood. Nope, not happening. He planted the hand on his hip. “C’mon. You can do this. _Just knock_.” He raised his hand one more time.

            “You okay?”

Timothy froze up. He was _so_ close to knocking. “Yep. Peachy.”

The hare refrained from stepping to close. While the hues looked fine, he didn’t _quite_ trust it anymore. “That’s my door.”

            “Oh? It is?” The double gave a laugh.

            “Well, technically it’s Vaugh’s.”

            “ _Right._ ”

            “Sooo…?”

The double finally looked at him. “I came to uhm… to say sorry. About your ear.”

Rhys perked those long appendages up as he arched his brows. “It’s okay…”

            “It’s _not_. I know that what happened…” He took a deep breath. “It wasn’t your fault. You… you’re not like that monster.”

The hare nodded once. “I doubt any living Amari is like that… thing.”

            “…yeah… Boythisisawkward.”

            “What’s in the box?”

            “Oh! Uhm… heh… it’s uh…” Timothy cleared his throat. “It’s the blue part of your ear.”

            “That’s _nasty_ , Timothy!” Nevertheless, Rhys laughed. “I bet it’s covered in whatever was on the floor there.”

            “Well, there _is_ some dubious liquid on it.”

            “Please throw it away. Before a scientist finds it, and breeds a clone.”

            “Good idea.”

Then there was silence.

            “…Do you… want to have lunch?” Rhys sounded unsure, but he was determined to resolve the issue at hand.

            “Lunch sounds nice.” Timothy smiled.

For being a double, the two didn’t look alike at all. Timothy’s smile creased his face differently, and it wasn’t nearly as manic as Jack’s tended to be. The hare also swore that Timothy was _slightly_ taller. Maybe it was the hairstyle, quiffed _just a bit_ too much.

The two walked through the halls of Helios, the box with the earpiece thrown in the first trashcan they saw. A few windows later, they noticed that very same box floating in the vacuum of space.

 

Lunch was as good as it was going to get with someone who recently cut a part of your ear off. They ate in a slightly more comfortable silence than before. Timothy peeled any tangerines Rhys needed, probably more as a form of apology than anything else.

\---

The week passed quite quickly. Rhys probably slept for about 70% of the time because he had nothing better to do. The other 30% he spent either eating food or bothering his favourite human. Speaking of his favourite human.

Jack was as giddy as a five-year-old on Christmas. He was watching how all the supplies were carried into his ship. “C’mon, hurry up!” He was yelling, and flailing his arms.

Rhys just focused on holding the Core in his hand, and ignoring the constant sparks that left it. It made him look twitchy nevertheless.

The all mighty CEO walked to him. “Rhysie! What’s wrong, my twitchy little mess?”

The hare rolled his eyes. “Kinda fearing Pandora, Jack.”

            “Aah, don’t worry. If ya die, I’ll give ya a proper burial.” The man pressed a kiss to his cheek. Nothing, _nothing_ was going to bring his mood down. He was far too happy that they were going to find that Temple. With a little dance, that was more of a strange wiggle with his fingers, and swing of his hips, he walked back.

Rhys muttered under his breath. “Amari xỳā dị̂ rạb f̄ạng xyū̀, Jack. [Amari don’t get buried, Jack.]” He set foot to the ship, eyes locked on the Core in fear of dropping it. Knowing his luck, it would roll right off of Helios.

The hare planted his ass in the third chair from the front, right behind the pilot’s seat, and just waited for take-off. Take-down? He shrugged. Whatever it was called, he was waiting. That didn’t change. The kid looked up, reading one of the mandatory warning labels around the ship. His eyes were tired. He felt like he was reading the same sentence over, and over again. He felt like he was reading the same sentence over, and over again. He felt like he was reading the same sentence over, and over again.

A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his daze, and they were fast to strap him into his seat. “Safety first, right?” Timothy made an attempt for a genuine smile.

            “All right, ladies!” Came Jack’s booming voice before Rhys could even reply. “Strap in, shut up, and let’s get going!” As he passed by, he grabbed his double in the neck, and promptly tossed him in the co-pilot seat.

The CEO himself sat in the pilot seat, and quickly turned everything on. Slowly, the ship left platform 5, and begun its short journey to Pandora.

As usual, Rhys kept his eyes on any stars, but he kept wincing every time that damn Core would send electricity through the tips of his fingers. The ball of energy seemed to become more restless. When it was still in Jack’s office, it had done very little. It didn’t hurt to hold it, but now it was starting to become unbearable.

The hare clicked in the back of his throat, low, and grumpy. You see, if he had _two_ hands he could roll the Core from left to right, but now he was stuck since there was _no way_ he was placing that thing anywhere near his crotch. Putting it on the ground wasn’t an option either. He didn’t trust a ball of electricity to touch important mechanical equipment. Even if it was the floor.

            “God, Pandora is such a shithole.” Jack mumbled as they neared the dusty planet. “No amount of money can fix it.”

            “Yet you keep trying.” Timothy sighed, sitting back in his seat.

            “That’s what heroes do, baby.”

            “Where are you planning to land anyway? If you go too close to a city, they’ll attack the ship. We don’t have the manpower to fight against them.”

            “We have a bunny, and a stone made of lightning.” Jack deadpanned.

            “I’m _not_ made of lightning, and you know it!” And the stone was just energy that manifested into the nearest element. Which, with Rhys nearby, was always electricity.

            “Don’t kill my groove, sweet cheeks!”

His groove was, apparently, nearly crashing the ship into the dusty plains of the planet.

 

Rhys wobbled when he left the ship. Pressing the Core against his stomach helped with the nausea. Man, he _hated_ space ships.

The shortest of the three, Jack no matter how much he denies it, was quick to grab the ball of energy from his hands. “SHITFUCK.” He dropped it right away. The CEO glared at the innocent looking object, and then raised his gaze to lock with Rhys’.

            “… ‘It’s a stone made of lightning’.” He mimicked what was said in the ship.

            “Shut up.”

Timothy huffed a laugh. “Where do we go?”

Jack kicked the Core, and yelped in pain.

            “It’s a rock, Jack.”

            “Made of lightning.” The double quipped.

Jack was obviously biting back pain, and nasty words, because all he hissed out was: “ _The stupid rock is supposed to tell us_.”

The hare picked the Core back up, and he had a feeling of how it was going to tell them. He pointed it North, and the prickling electricity lessened in intensity. East made it slightly worse, but it was South that sent a sharp jolt up his arm. Rhys doubled over slightly, but managed to hold on to the Core. Even if he didn’t remember anything, he _knew_ that whoever made this mechanism was an _asshole_. “The stupid rock says South.”

Seeing a dear person in pain was tucking slightly on Jack’s heartstrings, so he thought he could comfort him by placing a hand on his back.

Timothy had to catch his boss as he was sent right back with a shock. He heard him hiss, and saw him clutching his hand. “ _Fffffffffuck_. That hurts.”

            “What happened?” The double tried to get a look at the man’s injured palm.

            “I was shocked, you idiot!” The CEO stood back up, flicking his sore hand up, and down to let the air cool the burn. “Rhys, what the hell?!”

            “It wasn’t me!” The hare shot back. “Just… don’t touch me, and we’ll be okay.” He gave a smile, biting through the pain.

            “Rhys, if that thing is hurting you…” Timothy started.

            “It’ll hurt anyone who touches it. I have a higher pain tolerance, I’ll carry it.” Rhys sighed. “I’ll just have to get used to it.” He started to move South.

The two near-twins followed after him.

 

The more it hurt, the closer they got.

The Core became unbearable to hold after two hours, and the hare had to drop it in the sand. He stared at his blackened palm that no amount of healing could fix, and gently blew on the torn skin to cool it off.

            “Rhysie…” Jack kneeled down beside him, and wrapped his arms around him. “I can…”

            “ _No_.” The kid took a deep breath. “It’s just a little further. I can do this.” He looked at his beloved.

            “If you say so…” Jack voice was hoarse.

They stood back up, and Rhys retrieved the Core with a poorly hidden wince.

 

South seemed to be the way to go, as the Core started to slowly force the kid’s markings to glow. The electrifying sensation spread through his body, affecting the way he walked, and causing a twitch of his head. His fingers were digging into the stone like it was nothing. Anything to keep it in his hand. Then, in the distance he saw something.

It was small. Just a statue pillar. It seemed far too out of place with its clear, and clean appearance.

The three came to a stop in front of it.

The Core was silent. No energy left it.

            “This is it?” Jack sounded sceptical. “ _This_?”

Rhys handed the Core over to Timothy, and kneeled down to read the strange symbols carved in stone. It was undoubtedly written by an Amari. “Quod Tenan nak Feltámadás… It’s this.”

            “Not really the Temple I envisioned.” Timothy murmured.

            “Well. It’s not _the_ _Temple_. It’s the lock.”

Jack leaned down to peer at the carved symbols. “S’that your language?”

            “Yeah.” He pointed at the fourth symbol. “ _Tenan_ means Temple, and _Feltámadás_ means resurrection.” He circled the last group of six symbols. “So we’re in the right place.” He stood back up, and took the Core back.

            “There is no indentation to place that rock though.”

            “Obviously.” Rhys snorted. “Cores vary in size; it would be stupid.” He held the orb above the pillar, and released it. “They float instead. Connecting with the energy that is present.”

Slowly, the Core changed, from its electrifying blue, to a deep purple.

            “It… helps in telling you what to expect.”

            “What does purple mean?”

The hare gave a wry grin. “Necromancy.”

            “That’s like… dead people.” Timothy whispered.

            “Well! It _is_ a Temple of Resurrection. Nothing surprising there.” Jack laughed.

            “Jack. It means that the Guardian, yeah?” He grabbed the CEO’s by the hem of his shirt. “Will use spirits, and _corpses_ to attack us.” He hissed the words.

            “…Ew…” The man turned up his nose.

The three turned their attention back to the Core, which was still peacefully floating above the pillar.

            “Nothing’s happening.” Jack reached out to poke the orb, but the Amari stopped him.

            “If you think that a Temple is just going to magically appear a few seconds after you place the key, then you are wrong.”

            “Vaults do.”

            “But this is _not_ a Vault, Jack! This is sacred ground! Türelem ca pĕn jutalmazzák.”

            “What?”

            “ _Patience will be rewarded_. No Temple just appear for someone. We’ll just have to wait.” With that, Rhys sat down on the ground, resting against the pillar.

As soon as the humans sat down, the ground started shaking. The dusty plains parted ways for a door. Just that. A dark, wooden gate with a handprint for a key.

As soon as the silence returned to Pandora, Jack spoke. “…Did we have to cut off someone’s hand? Like a sacrifice?”

            “God, I hope not.” The double whispered to himself.

Rhys looked at his blackened palm. Of course. He walked to the door, and with a sigh placed his hand on the print.

With a slow creak, the doors opened to reveal the beautiful courtyard of an old temple. Green grass seemed maintained, no vines crept up the walls, and all statues were intact.

The humans followed the hare inside, and the doors shut behind them.

            “No going back now.” Jack grinned.

Rhys looked at the statues. Creators, he could name them all: Marylyn the Ram, Louise the Wolf, Apollinaire the Bird, Alistair the Deer, and Sera the Wolf. All that was left was the man called ‘Malik’. For the longest time people had thought him to be an elf, since he was found in one of their temples. They were so goddamn wrong. In the middle of the courtyard stood a statue of a hooded figure. It did not wield a weapon, and did not represent any moment in history.

            “Timothy, don’t step over that line.” The Amari quickly said.

The double moved his foot back down, and stepped away from a line he could not see.

            “It’s literally just a pretty courtyard.” The CEO huffed.

Rhys stared at the statue, unsure what to make of it. He didn’t know if the hues below came from the grass, possibly touched by the Crossing, or if it was something below the ground trying to get out.

            “Who are all these people though?” Jack looked at him.

            “Eh…” The kid shook his head to clear it. “The ones on the side.” He pointed at the wolves, ram, deer, and bird. “Were part of the liberation of my species. Together with Malik they guided the Amari to Alsos.” He had the odd feeling he should know precisely who Malik was, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. It was on the tip of his tongue!

            “Neat.” The double sounded truly mesmerised.

Jack wandered through the courtyard.

Rhys tried to stop him.

The human crossed the line, and the statue that so peacefully stood in the courtyard’s centre crumbled to reveal a ‘living’ _, breathing_ person.

A green barrier separated Jack from his friends, and the single glowing eye of the hooded Guardian was enough to stop the human’s movement.

It stretched out its hand, a blue, glowing scar visible in its palm, and the blue hue shaped itself to form a Core. “I told you not to come here.”

That voice made Rhys realise. Made him remember history. Crow Malik Davis. The man who stood side by side the Creators, and deemed the most powerful.

**Fuck**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment on what you thought about this chapter/ story, I like to read them!  
> Find me on Tumblr: junskay.tumblr.com


	15. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nearing the end now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.  
> Uhm.  
> Sorry for the... silence? The chapter is pretty short, but the thing is... there is not much left to say, or be done. The next chapter should be the final one.

            “I told you not come here.” The man sighed, as if tired. Then he turned his attention to human standing right in front of him. “State your name, and purpose.”

Handsome Jack had his hand on his gun, but refrained from pulling it out. This Amari could probably do what Rhys did with his fingers (not the sexy thing). He didn’t fancy that. “I am _the_ Handsome Jack, and I want the treasure.”

His laugh was bitter, biting, and toneless. “I’d say ‘too bad, and leave’, but that it impossible. For… obvious reasons, no?”

Jack turned to look at the swaying light that separated him from his friends. What a dick move.

            “Do you have the key?”

The human whipped his head back to the guardian. “We had the Core, that was it, right?!”

It was as if those pearly white teeth illuminated the darkness created by the hood of his cloak. The man’s grin was wide, showing off his well-maintained, razor-sharp canines. He parted his lips to speak, but a certain hare interrupted him.

            “MY HAND!” Rhys tried to put it on the force field, but a sharp sting made him pull his hand back. He hissed, staring at the blackened skin.

            “Any Amari can open the gates, kid.” The Guardian looked back at the human in front of him. “Seeing as you don’t have what is necessary… I am obligated to kill you. I apologise.”

_In the Crossing he was so much nicer?_

Swiftly, with a silent landing, the wolf landed of the soft grass. The vivid green withered to black, the darkness spreading across the courtyard. Davis stretched out his right arm, spreading his fingers apart. The blue markings on his pale skin lit up, along with a deep scar in his palm, and in the crooks of his fingers. Perfectly controlled lightening surged down from his shoulder to curl around his hand.

Jack pulled his gun, aimed, and shot between (hopefully) his eyes.

A blue veil protected the guardian. “It is disrespectful to only attack from a distance, Handsome Jack.” He took a step closer. “ _Lose the gun._ ”

            “Nah.” Jack shot again, clicking his tongue when that veil stopped it.

Davis laughed, though quiet, and seemingly in the back of his throat. He stomped his foot down on the ground. “All right.”

The ground cracked beneath the human, a hand creeping up out of the darkness. Bony fingers tightened their grip around his calf.

Jack jumped away, pulling the corpse to the above. The skin was rotten, blackened, and pulled taut due to decomposition. The _thing_ groaned, its markings lighting up ever so slightly. The CEO aimed his gun, and shot it through the head. For each corpse he shot, another gladly took its place. Grabbing, and pulling at the man.

Rhys banged his aching hands against the barrier, snarling to get the guardian’s attention.

Attention he got. It was a flick of the hand.

Lightning crashed against the green barrier, shattering it, and tossing the two behind it backwards.

Jack fought against the creeping hands, ignoring the disgusting chill running down his spine. “FUCK OFF!” Having run out of bullets, he smashed the stock of his gun against the rotten heads. He whipped his head back as the skulls broke, revealing the rotting organ beneath. He gagged at the smell, looking around with frantic eyes. Eventually his gaze was pulled up to the nearing shadow of the guardian, the scorching blue light making him wish he was blind.

The hare scrambled up from the ground, and bolted towards his friend. He pulled at the corpses, trying to free the other. He turned to Davis. “Stop it!”

            “Move, hare.” The man’s voice was tight, just like the balled fist containing his energy.

            “ _No_.” Rhys shot a glance towards Timothy, whom was slowly getting up, trembling arms supporting him.

The double spat a small amount of blood, groaning mostly at the metallic taste.

Jack, and Rhys kept pulling, and pushing at the corpses. The kid’s lips trembled, pressing together, and relaxing. Then he shouted seven words: “ _He just wants to see his daughter_!”

The only sound was the disgusting groaning of the corpses. They kept pulling, but they seemed meeker now. It was more as if they wanted attention.

While the CEO stared at his friend, Davis’ eyes were locked on the human’s form. He lifted his leg, hooking his foot around a corpse’s neck, and he pulled it back. “Is that true?”

Jack was silent. The smell of decomposition seemed to fade away as he started to think, trying to _remember_. Sure, he wanted to see his Angel again, but… Nah, it couldn’t be the reason. He wanted _treasure_.

            “Yes.” Rhys answered for him. “So… If you could just…”

            “I didn’t ask _you_.” The Guardian stepped closer, green eye locking with Jack’s. “Well? I’ll see it if you lie to me.”

The human took a deep breath. “I want to see Angel.” He angrily stared at his hands. “If… If I can see Angel, then I don’t need your _shitty_ , corpse covered treasures.” For all that Jack was 45, he often managed to sound like a five-year-old.

Davis was silent, pushing the remaining corpses away with his foot. He mumbled something to himself, probably about how humans were never honest. He promptly shoved the undead back into the ground, smoothing the sand back over. He looked so… _grumpy_.

Timothy cautiously moved closer, kneeled down next to Jack, and helping him back up.

The Guardian undid his cloak, tossing it to the ground, and it was the first time Rhys could get a look at him _outside_ of the Crossing. The man’s skin was pale, his green eye dusted by gold. I missed his left one, and a large scar marked the right side of his cheek, and neck. A long scar ran across his throat, dark, and angry looking, as if it never got the time to heal. His ink black hair curled happily, probably tickling the sharp ears, and ignoring any attempts of smoothing it back, and then there was his black tail which was supposed to look as bushy as a wolf’s, was thin, and too long for the man’s body. But, most of all…

Rhys remembered that he never even got to twenty years of age.

Crow paid them no mind as he allowed the scar on his palm to glow. He dug his fingers into nothingness, and ripped apart reality. He reached in, and with all the gentleness of the world he pulled someone out by her hand.

Her black air was tied in a ponytail, draping over her shoulder. Her blue eyes were even brighter than the Crossing she was pulled out of. Her entire being was transparent, bright hues making up every shape, and curve of her body. On her left arm, one could see a curious, white design. Elegant in its twists, and turns.

Jack’s lips parted, wanting to say something. He stepped closer, reaching out to touch his daughter. His fingers faded into the hues, Angel giving no acknowledgement that he was there. She just stood there, hand linked to the Guardian.

The CEO stood in front of her, looking at her ever peaceful face. “Angel…” He caressed her face, pretending to glide his thumbs over her closed eyes. He had done that so many times when she saw still a child. He always wiped her tears away.

            “She wished to not reincarnate.” Davis stated.

Timothy stared at the little family. “Uhm…” He started, catching the Guardian’s attention.

The wolf’s ear flicked before looking at him. He tilted his head to the side, turning his ears to him.

The double cleared his throat. Now, or never. “Can you show me someone as well?”

Crow groaned, or growled. The sound was a mix, but it was low, and quiet. He lifted his other hand, creating a new tear. He was rougher with this pull, like the person didn’t want to come out. Christa stood there, eyes almost squeezed shut against an unseen bright light. She was mumbling to herself.

            “They’re more responsive when… uh… _fresh_.”

            “Gross.” Rhys mumbled.

Timothy didn’t seem to mind, a sigh of relief washing over him as he saw her. Her hues were a bright orange, swirling around a nice, calming blue. Her eyes were the same as when she was alive, that slight hint of mischief visible.

            “ _Rhysie_.” Jack looked at the hare. “Look at her. Look at my Angel.”

The Amari stood beside the human, observing the young lady. “She has the same blue as you.” He mumbled.

            “Damn right she does.” Jack wasn’t kidding anyone, he had no idea what the other meant.

Davis just kind of… stood there. Having to hold on to the spirits’ hands in order to keep them here for a prolonged time.

While the humans looked at those they lost, Rhys was thinking. He absentmindedly toyed with Jack’s fingers, and then glanced up at the Guardian. “What do you want in exchange for them?”

Crow’s head whipped back up, eyes previously glued to the ground. His wavy hair bounced up, and down with the movement, making him look so much younger. There was little hesitation in his words. “I’ll exchange them for you.”

            “Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. **WHOA**.” Jack seemed to snap back to reality, no longer caressing the hues. “No way, pumpkin. That ain’t happening!”

Timothy remained silent about it.

The Guardian ignored them. “Rhys?”

            “Rhys. _Don’t you dare_.” The CEO had his eyes narrowed, grip tightening around the kid’s wrist.

            “Fine.”

The wolf’s features brightened, his shoulders hitching up with a bright smile. His tail started to wag, and his markings glowed.

Jack pulled at his friend, trying to look him in the eye. “I’m not letting you go, kiddo.” The laugh in his voice was wavering, maybe even frightened.

            “Jack, I…”

            “ _NO._ I’m not losing anyone, anymore!”

            “It’s more of an _exchange_ , than losing.” Was quipped.

            “Shut up, Guardian.” Rhys sighed. “And, Jack.” The Amari pulled his arm free. “I want to do this for you, and for Timothy.” He placed his hand on Jack’s cheek. “Let me.” He pressed his lips against the unmoving human. “I love you.” He stepped back. Not wanting to see those hues fight against each other, he turned to the Guardian, and gave a curt nod.

Crow released the two souls, markings, scars, and eye glowing. He grabbed the hare, tore reality behind them, and took him away.

In silence, the look-a-likes stared at the souls slowly becoming opaque. Angel was the first to sink through her knees, caught by her father, and held close.

Christa didn’t sink through her knees, but she did wobble. Her small frame was quickly engulfed by Timothy, as he tightly wrapped his arms around her. “Hey.” He just said.

She mumbled something back, but her voice was muffled by his sweater.

Jack gently stroked his daughter’s hair, just staring at her sleeping face. He prompted her to wake up, and she slowly opened her eyes.

Angel pushed herself up a bit, and looked around. “Where’s the blue?”

            “Gone.”

The girl looked up, blinking at the sight of her father. She was silent for a moment, not _quite_ understanding what was happening.

            “I’ll tell you everything once we’re back home, baby girl…” The CEO hid the way his voice tried to crack.

She just arched a brow.

            “The story is about a handsome man, and an idiot rabbit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me right here on Tumblr: junskay.tumblr.com  
> Feel free to ask my anything, or comment your thoughts.


	16. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I diverted from my own freakin' canon writing this; humans (like Angel, and Christa) cannot normally enter The Crossing. Fun fact 2: The Amari language changed.
> 
> Have 'fun' reading.

Angel wasn’t completely _thrilled_ on being back. She had not forgotten everything her father had done, though the boxes of chocolates, and bouquets of her favourite flowers gave her a push in the ‘right’ direction.

Though no longer confined to a dome, she still wasn’t allowed to roam Helios freely either. She could go to Jack’s office, or stay in the penthouse.

 

It wasn’t often she entered her father’s bedroom, but one day she was bored. So, what do you do as a newly revived young lady unable to leave the house? Well, you try to find any new secrets that may have developed in your absence, of course. When she opened the door, the first thing she noticed was the strange looking nest crammed between bed, and wall. She thought back to the story her father had told her, about the rabbit that messed up his life.

            “For the better, if you ask me.” She muttered to herself, sticking her head into the opening of the nest. She gagged on the stench. It had obviously not been washed in… ever.

 

Jack was already very animated in his way of talking, but when telling this story, she would watch him run across the rooms to imitate the happenings. He almost broke his back trying to cram himself under a desk, and chanting “ _This is how I found the fucker_!”, and sprained his wrist performing a really strange looking roll. He appeared to be the same, yet _different_. The number of air locked employees had decreased since her return. That was good. His outbursts of anger had decreased, or maybe he just kept them in the same room.

 

Then, one day, Jack stormed into the apartment at 9pm, and yelled that they were leaving.

            “Where to?” Angel asked.

            “Dunno!” Her father seemed creepily excited as he threw his hands up into the air.

The teenager refrained from moving from her comfortable spot on the couch, as she watched him toss random items into a suitcase. Was this one of his moods? Nah, a certain doctor kept an eye on that. “Who’s going to rule Hyperion then?”

            “ _Don’t_ know, and _don’t_ care.” He stopped his packing. “Go pack your stuff, sweet cheeks.”

            “Not until you have a plan.”

            “Oh, _I have a plan_. Might not be a good one—”

            “Like most of them.”

He ignored her. “But having a plan is step one to success.”

            “Then what is your plan?”

            “The Handsome, and the Rabbit. Part 2.”

            “You want to find Rhys?” The siren slowly rose from the couch.

            “If at all possible, then yes.”

            “The chances are almost non-existent. If what you told me is true, then…”

            “ _He’s not dead_ , Angel.” Jack was firm with his words. He continued packing his suitcase, now more thoughtful of what he was packing. The last thing he tossed inside was the ring that Rhys wore around his ring finger and pinkie. It soothed him in times of need.

            “Will we come back here?”

            “Probably not. I always wanted to live permanently on the Edens or something anyway.”

            “You’ll lose all your money.” Angel stated.

            “Don’t care.”

            “All your houses on all those planets.”

            “We’ll get ourselves a new one.”

            “All the power you have over the people will be gone.” One last jab, just to be sure.

The CEO paused. “ _Don’t give a fuck_.” He gritted out, closing his suitcase. “Are you done packing, because I sure am!”

Angel sighed, flopping back onto the couch. She threw her legs up on the coffee table, ignoring her father’s scoffing, and other offended sounds. “If you figure out where you want to go…”

Jack stepped closer, eyes focused on his daughter.

            “Then _I guess_ I could go pack my bags.”

            “Deal.”

            “I also want a _proper_ form of transport; I’m not walking for the rest of my life.” She shot him a look.

The CEO clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth with a grin. Yeah, neither was he.

\---

There was just the hot _burning_ Pandoran sun, and an endless wasteland. In the middle of said wasteland stood a father, and daughter. They wore matching sunglasses, trying to read off a map. The dad pointed at several different points in the map, arguing with the young lady on where to go. The arguing gradually escalated into _yelling_.

And then their open mouths caught the flying dust, caused by a car passing by.

 

Inside the car, Handsome Jack laughed his ass off. “Look at those suckers! HAHAHAHA.”

Angel ignored him, watching the pair fade away in the distance in the rear mirror.

            “Fucking idiots need to get a navigator. Maps are for losers.”

            “ _In 200 meters,_ ” The navigator’s voice paused. “ _Turn right_.”

            “You realise that you are _technically_ using a map, right?”

Jack was silent.

His daughter stared at him. “The navigator is a mapping system.”

He turned on his turn signal, and went right. Even though there were no roads, and no one was around.

            “…” She hesitated for a moment, never having been like this with her father. “…Loser.”

            “Shush.” He shifted gears, speeding back up again.

Angel fought the grin that was making its way into existence. He didn’t deserve that _yet_. He’d have to work more to get her to smile properly again.

            “ _You have arrived_.”

Jack slammed his foot onto the brake, the wheels kicking dust, and screeching in agony at the sudden stop.

The young lady yelped, grabbed onto anything nearby to prevent herself from going through the goddamn window. Her eyes were wide, and her chest was heaving with her deep breaths. “WHAT THE FUCK JACK!” She turned her head to him. “ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!”

            “We arrived at our destination, sweet cheeks.”

Angel breathed out deep breaths, and pressed her head back against the headrest. She looked out the windows, or well. She tried. With an eye roll, she pressed the button for the manual window wipers. As the sand was cleared off the window, she was greeted by utter nothingness. Just more sand, dust, and Pandora. “The hell is our destination?”

            “See that stupid ass pillar?”

            “…Kinda?” She squinted her eyes to see it in the distance.

            “ _That’s_ our destination,” Jack unbuckled himself, and kicked the door open. “Come on!”

Angel was doing a lot of sighing today. Nevertheless, she followed the man.

Jack had kneeled down in front of the pillar, wiping away the sand gathered on it. “AHA!” He tapped his finger against the engraved symbols. He traced them carefully, thinking of the last time he saw a pillar; months ago.

His daughter stopped next to him, and peered down at what he was looking at. “Can you read it?”

            “I have a dictionary thing.” He whipped out two pieces of paper. “And then I’ll get my phone to translate it for me.”

            “Good luck with that?”

            “…Ga…z…da…g…sá…g. _Gazdagság_. Quod tenan nak gazdagság.”

            “Is that just gibberish to make you look cool or does that actually mean something?” The siren arched her brow, and kneeled down next to him.

            “I just dunno what the last word means.” Jack mumbled, fumbling with his phone.

            “ _Riches_.” It replied back to his typing.

            “YES! Oh, thank fuck, I almost thought we got the wrong one.”

Angel fell over as her father rapidly stood up, and ran back to the car, just calling “ _Stay right there, pumpkin!_ ”

When he returned, he carried a small bag with some peculiar looking coins. He placed them all in the indentation on top of the pillar. He tossed the empty sack over his shoulder, and sat down with his head back facing the pillar.

Sure enough, the ground started to shake, and a loud rumbling noise cut through the silence of Pandora’s desert.

A heavy, stone door stood proudly against the blazing sun. Engraved were numerous symbols, some looked official, while others hinted at children scratching crude words onto it. Nevertheless, they were all the same language; Élhtael.

Jack took a deep breath, walking over to the door. He narrowed his eyes at the handprint location. He wasn’t an Amari, and he vaguely remembered that one Guardian saying that any Amari could open the door. Fuck it. He placed his hand on the print location, thinking about riches, and he remembered to say ‘ _please’_ at the end.

There was a quiet click, and the heavy doors easily gave way to the mere touch.

His daughter stood behind him, hiding behind his broad back at the unknown. Her heart was beating fast, excited at all these new things, yet still a bit fearful of what the _real world_ had in store.

Unlike with the previous temple, this one didn’t have any lovely grass. It _did_ however have a shitton of tacky golden statues. About six stood tall and proud on the marble floor, but another 200 tiny statues lay scattered across the ‘courtyard’. In the very centre stood, of course, a Guardian stuck in stone. The grey tones were stark in contrast to the pure, clean white and shining gold.

Jack rubbed his hands together, and wished himself luck. Rhys liked shiny things, so maybe. _Just maybe_. He took a few paces forward, and sure enough the statue crumbled to reveal the Guardian.

Blue eyes lit up the darkness beneath the hood, and that hue spread across any visible markings on its face, and lower arms. Whoever it was, was not Rhys, because: 1. Blue eyes, 2. Two arms, 3. No markings on their fingers.

The former CEO groaned upon realisation.

            “State your name, and purpose, human.” Came a woman’s voice. She folded her arms, leaning her weight to one side. Her long, striped tail swished into view, and curled around her leg.

Jack looked back at his daughter, whom was poking the barrier a little. “Stop that.”

Angel looked up, stopped touching the veil for a moment, and then waved. She looked past her father, trying to distinguish a facial shape with the Guardian.

Said Guardian cleared her throat, and hopped down from her pedestal. “I asked you—.”

            “The name is _Jack,_ sweet cheeks.” The human put on his most charming smile, and reached out to the cloaked woman.

            “Touch me, and I’ll melt you like a piece of metal, _cupcake_.” Those blue lights beneath her hood narrowed, and her markings gave off an aggressive glow. “What is your purpose?”

            “I’m looking for a friend.”

The Amari turned around, scanning the little statues. “Is said friend… made of silver, or gold?”

            “Nope.”

            “Then I don’t have anything for you. Leave.”

The veil faded away with the snap of her fingers, and the heavy doors parted.

            “Do you have _any_ idea where he could be?” Jack tried, stepping closer.

Angel held onto his arm, preventing her father from trying to grab someone who’d surely cause him _a lot_ of pain.

The feline looked him up and down. “Name? Species?”

            “Rhys, he was a rabbit.”

            “…Try qu tenan na osintesil. He never lies. Might know.”

The man was silent, keeping himself from screaming in frustration. “Can you say that again but in English?”

            “…” The Guardian’s frame shook with silent laughter. “No, but I’ll say it slowly.”

_Fuck you_.

            “Qu. Tenan. Na. Osintesil.”

Angel was busy on her phone, trying to use the same application her father had used to translate the words on the pillar. Nothing came out. “You’re speaking nonsense.” She said, her own blue eyes locking with the lights in the darkness.

            “No…? s’just Élhtael. If your primitive human devices can’t translate it, then it’s not my fault.”

Jack looked from his daughter, to the phone, to the woman. “Isn’t your little language made up out of a ton of others?”

            “Well, maybe _your_ little languages are based on ours?”

The man pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes. “You’re giving me _such_ a headache.”

The teenager pushed her father away. “Look. I know my dad’s an asshole.”

            “Rude.” Came from a few steps away.

            “But, I don’t think he’ll live without that rabbit. So, could just _please_ tell us the English version of what you said just now?”

The feline closed in, taking a small whiff of the girl. She then retreated with a sigh. “Temple of Honesty. It resides on Eden-4.”

            “Thank you!” Angel gave her kindest of smiles, making a tiny bow to show respect (she hoped). She turned away to head back to her father.

            “Wait.”

The young lady turned back, only just in time with raising her hand to catch a silver crown thrown her way.

            “It’ll suit you.”

            “Are you _flirting_ with my daughter?” Handsome Jack hissed out.

The Guardian just shrugged, stepping back onto her pedestal. “Don’t bother me again. I was in the midst of a _violent_ game of chess.”

The father grumbled, pushing his daughter out in front of him to the doors.

The siren just admired the craftwork of the silver crown.

\---

Eden-4. It was always in the top 10 of vacation destinations. The sun was shining; the water was peaceful, and the weird-ass birds made their screeches as per usual. The grass truly seemed greener, maybe it was because good ol’ Helios didn’t have any real grass, and maybe it was because Pandora sucked ass. Nevertheless, it was beautiful.

And then there were the crusty, old, wooden doors of the Temple of Honesty. Honestly, no one probably maintained it. Jack just kicked against it once, and one of the doors fell right off its hinges. Once inside, he watched Angel try to put it back, and took a few pictures of the predicament.

            “You look like you’re having trouble there.”

            “ _Yes_.” She finally pushed it back up.

            “If only there was someone there to help you.” Jack barked a laugh, storing his phone back in his pocket. “Come on it’s fine. It’ll stay there.”

The teenager sighed, going to stand next to her father.

Both stared at the already active veil that separated them from a terrible looking courtyard. For a moment, they just looked at each other, a bit unsure as to what to do next.

As usual, Jack thought ‘Fuck it.’, and stepped through the barrier. Angel followed closely behind. Both felt a heavy weight lift off their shoulders.

            “Wow, this courtyard is fucking ugly.” The siren said. She slapped her hand over her mouth, eyes wide.

Jack stared at her. “Huh… It’s been a while since ya cursed, cupcake.”

Angel removed her hand. “I think you’re a terrible father, but you could worse.” A frown slowly creased her forehead.

            “…Rude, but thanks.”

            “No, no you don’t get it,” She turned to him. “I tried to lie, and say you were great—.”

            “Which I think I am.” The young lady didn’t need to finish her sentence for Jack to realise what was going on. He clearly _meant_ to say that _he was great_. How did the word ‘think’ wedge its way in there? “Ohohohoho. Fuck _**this** _ place in particular.”

            “Hey Jack?”

            “Wha?”

            “…Do you ever dream about cute little kittens?”

The man narrowed his eyes, pressing his lips together. It seemed as if words were pressing against them, wanting to get out. “…Yes.”

            “With the big eyes? And the fluffy fur?”

Jack turned his nose up, squinting against the sunlight. “ **Yes**.”

Angel laughed, not bothering to hide it. Her hands seemed unwilling to cover her smile.

            “HEY ANGEL. WHAT ABOUT THAT DUDE IN R&D?!”

            “Oh, he’s cute.”

            “HAH, I _knew_ it.”

            “Only because _you_ watch the surveillance footage when I manage to get out!”

            “True!”

The two gladly continued bickering, making each other confess to the worst of things. The statue had since long crumbled, and the Guardian had taken a seat to watch them.

            “So, how’s that grey streak going for you?”

            “ _Ihaveamini_ - _meltdowneverymorning_. STOP IT, ANGEL!” Jack grabbed his well-coiffed hair with both hands, stroking the grey streak.

The Guardian snickered. “I freakin’ love my job.” He whispered beneath his breath, a heavy accent, not unlike Scottish, prominent. He just watched the two go on for a little while more, then he decided to throw a heavy clump of dirt at the man’s head.

Jack fell over, already off balance by his constant yelling, and stomping on the ground. With a loud ‘oof’ he hit the ground, some dubious looking sand getting into his mouth. With narrowed eyes he looked up at the lazy Guardian.

Said Guardian waved at him. “Hi.”

            “…Hi.” He mumbled, spitting the sand out, and pushing himself off the ground.

His daughter, ever so kindly, helped the old man to stand up. “How old are you again?”

            “46.”

            “Damn.” She helped him turn around to face the damn cloaked Amari.

            “State your name and—.”

            “And purpose, got it. Name’s _h…._ John.” Jack stared angrily at the ground. “I’m looking for a hare named Rhys.”

            “Well, _John_. To be _honest_ with you, I haven’t got a clue who Rhys the Hare is.”

            “Does… does that count as a pun?” The siren stared at the seated man.

The Guardian shrugged.

            “Can you help us in _any way_ whatsoever?”

            “Well… Let’s hypothesise.” The cloaked figure stood up. While seated he looked quite short, but alas, it was an Amari, and so his height was a good 190cm if not more. “ _If_ I can find traces of your hare, what will you do with that information? Why do you want to meet Rhys?”

            “I…” The former CEO grumbled. “I miss him.”

            “Ah. So you were friends?”

Jack kept his lips tightly sealed. No way was he going to admit such a sappy thing to an asshole like that.

            “ _Oh_. I get what you’re _trying_ to say. But, I like the answers word-for-word.”

            “You’re a dick!” Was barked back.

            “How _kind_ of you to say that.” He placed a hand on his heart, and made a cooing sound.

The human stomped his foot on the ground, kicked up dirt, and shoved his hands into his pockets. He mumbled something.

            “What was that?” What was it with Amari, and their illuminating teeth in the darkness? Or was that just a trick of the eye?

Angel leaned in, almost pressing her ear against her father’s face.

He mumbled it again.

            “God, you sound like an angry toddler.”

            “What did he say?”

            “He said he loves Rhys.” The young lady grinned. “But, his tone is just…”

            “Like a five-year-old?”

            “Yeah…”

The Amari snickered. “All right. Lemme check if anyone has seen Rhys the Hare.” He turned his back to the human, and started mumbling. The markings on his hands started to glow, and then there was silence.

Jack walked around the dirty courtyard, busy on his phone. He scrolled through various pictures he had gathered of his little rabbit. There were many sleeping Rhys’, frightened Rhys’, and one angry Rhys. Never did it occur to him to take a picture together, he had only focused on teasing the young man. “Sad face…” He mumbled to himself.

            “K̄hxbkhuṇ. Ah, _vas_ _vos_. Mei. _Dira ha nane munka_ , [Thanks. Ah, _fuck_ _you_. No. Get back to work.]” The Amari turned back around, and clapped his hands together. “Good news! Rumour has is that Haneul may have seen Sung, who _may_ have seen Yeong who has _said_ that he saw Rhys the Hare in the Crossing.”

Jack slapped his hand against his forehead. “Oh, for fuck’s sake. J-just _come on_. Meet me in the middle here; _where do we go?_ ”

            “I’uhno.” At least he was honest.

Angel wasn’t fast enough to stop her father from leaping on top of the Amari, and trying to punch his face in.

The Guardian just laughed as the human was punching right through his face, and into the mud.

With a disgusted face, Jack pulled his hand back, and looked at the mud staining his fingers. “The hell?”

The man below him slowly sunk into the ground, only to climb out of the human’s shadow. “Is it ironic that my power revolves around deceiving people in thinking I’m actually there? Ya know, as the Guardian of Honesty? Or…?”

            “It’s a bit ironic.” Angel said, shaking her head. “You really can’t tell us where to go?”

            “I can send you off to Yeong if you want. He was the one who saw your hare.”

            “Please.” She smiled kindly, eyeing her father who was dusting himself off, but in the process only smeared the mud into his clothes.

            “The temple is on Haumea, near the Kuiper Belt.”

            “WE ARE NOT GOING THERE.” The man exclaimed, walking past the Guardian. “Kuiper’s belt is messed up.”

            “You’ve been there?”

            “Oh, _I’ve been there_ , and I _almost_ didn’t come back!” He stomped his foot down into the dirt. “Find someone else.”

            “There is no one else.”

            “Dad, what happened there?” Angel looked worried, if not for her father than for any persons he took with him.

            “I told you about that space station, right? That thing is near there.”

The Guardian was silent for a moment. “…Do you mean the E.L.I.?” There was a twinge in his voice, making it very clear that he knew about that place, knew about the horrors that took place there many years ago.

            “Yep. A fucked up Amari killed one of my crew, almost killed everyone else too.”

            “Huh. I thought the place would be a graveyard after what Master Davis did. Weird,” He shook his head, wanting to get back on track. “Anyway, it’s Haumea or nothing.”

            “Swear to fucking god… When I see Rhyscakes I’ll pommel his _stupid_ ass.”

\---

Neither of the two humans even had the energy to say anything as they watched a kid run around his own courtyard. The cloak he wore was far too big, and he’d occasionally trip over it as well. He picked up every toy in sight, and tried to hand it over to Angel, whispering that Jack wasn’t allowed to have any.

_Yeong_ was apparently 10 years old. He owned the Temple of Youth; _Qu Tenan na Ifjusa_. The temple’s treasure? Toys. Lots, and lots of toys. He had the attention span of a puppy, and didn’t even have any markings covering his body yet.

Angel had decided that the best way to talk to the kid, was to tire him out enough that he would sit still in one place. And thus, the two humans chased the little Amari, tired themselves out, and lay in the grass as the kid continued running around. Had they mentioned he didn’t speak English?

            “Du! Du!” He kept pointing at various toys. “Ngea.” He rubbed any dirt off the little train in his hands. “Ngea!”

Jack took out his phone, and tried to have an application translate the nonsense, but the language was not found. “’S frickin’ Élhtael ya _stupid_ _motherfucking_ _asshole bitch ass_ phone.”

            “Can’t you draw him or something? Show a picture? If the kid recognises it then surely…” Angel was so damn tired, her eyes starting to droop closed.

The man pushed himself up. “Not a bad idea, pumpkin!” Catching the puppy was easy. All Jack had to do was pick up a toy, and the kid would crash into him trying to take it back. The human shoved his phone, with Rhys’ picture in his face.

            “Rice!”

            “ _Where_?” Short commands could be said in French. “ _Dîtes_ - _moi_.” He hoped that it would suffice, begged all that was holy that the kid understood.

            “Qu Tenan na Sen!” The little thing clapped.

            “Sen is silence!” Angel yelled.

            “FANFUCKINGTASTIC!”

\---

_God fucking damn it._

Rhys was not here. Oh no. _No no no no_. That would be too easy, now wouldn’t it? Instead there was a young lady, not cloaked, who just _stared_ at them. Not a single word left her lips. Her feathered ears twitched, and every now and then she’d scrunch up her nose.

To make things ever better, the humans were incapable of making any sound as well. Their ears felt as if something was constantly pressuring them. _That_ was the level of silence.

Sometimes they’d think they heard something, only for it to be a damn hallucination.

Eventually they figured out the key; sign language. This meant that both were busy on their phones, translating word for word what they wanted to say. Jack was the first to finish, since he only had a three-word question; “Where is Rhys?” He signed with great difficulty.

And, then she signed back.

Neither had a clue what she said, forgetting that this was a one-way thing.

Then, Angel stepped up to the Guardian, and showed her what she typed in her phone.

Brown eyes swiftly read the words, and then she took the phone from her hands, typing back, and Jack felt very stupid.

Apparently, she did know _precisely_ where to go to find the missing hare. The Temple of Guidance, she said, or typed. It was down on Pandora, and that word alone caused Jack to throw the most silent tantrum in existence.

\---

They finally stood in front of the pure white doors leading to the Temple of Guidance. Jack made them part just by placing his hand on it, he didn’t have to think about what he wanted. They just yielded for him, and showed a well-maintained courtyard. Rabbits were eating the grass and running after each other, and a deer lay in the shade. Her blind eyes watched the newcomers closely.

The previous Guardian had warned them that this temple needed a small key, but she didn’t know what it was, since _this_ Guardian didn’t really talk to the others. So, the humans didn’t exactly know what to expect.

Was the deer the Guardian? It looked pretty damn regal with leather wrapped around her hind legs. When a small rabbit touched her, she turned her attention to it, sniffing its neck.

There stood no statue in the centre of this courtyard, so Jack walked straight to the doors leading into the temple.

Angel helped him open them, and only then did they see the Guardian’s statue.

Two ears were proudly on display through two holes in the hood covering the statue’s face. One ear was perfectly fine. The other was missing the tip.

            “ _Rhysie_.” The man touched the statue’s leg. “Oh, sweet cheeks, what have they done to you?” He ran his fingers over the stone, toying with the fingers of his single hand.

            “He’s taller than you.” His daughter noted.

Jack huffed a laugh. “Only a little bit…” There was this _unfamiliar_ tightness in his chest, one that he just didn’t understand. Did he really miss him that much?

            “Do you have the key?”

The man shook his head. “Nope, I don’t think so.”

            “Then what is your plan now? To stay here? What do you want?”

            “I just want Rhys back. He wasn’t _allowed_ to leave my side to begin with, yet he just _had_ to die… if that’s what it was.”

            “If Rhys is the Guardian, then why isn’t he bursting out of the stone? He’s a pretty shit one if he can’t protect his treasures.”

When her father didn’t reply, the siren just shook her head, and walked back into the courtyard. She eyed the deer to her left.

The deer looked back.

            “…Are… are you a normal deer?”

The deer sneezed.

            “I’m going with ‘yes’ then.” She looked back at her father, whom was clinging onto the statue with both hands. There weren’t any words she could say. Jack didn’t cry, didn’t wail, and didn’t mourn. She never saw him do so. Yet there he stood; shoulders flinching upward with hitching breaths.

Jack held the statue’s hand, cursed the rest of the Amari’s species for being assholes, and taking him away. He peered under the hood, looked at the stone eyes. Maybe it was his brain playing tricks on him, but he felt as if the hare was looking back. As if those frozen-in-time lips curved upward into the smallest of smiles.

The human stepped up on the pedestal, wrapping his arms around the stone frame to hold it tightly. He rested his chin on the kid’s shoulder, and closed his eyes. If he concentrated, he could feel the Amari’s heartbeat. Or maybe it was his own. Either way, it calmed him down a bit, but the cold feel of the statue swiftly wiped that all away.

            “Dad, we have to go.” Angel tried, staring at his still hitching shoulders.

            “Just give daddy a moment, cupcake.”

She didn’t talk about how an hour had passed, and instead just went to sit in the grass.

 

Jack emerged from inside the temple, nose runny, and eyes red.

            “You okay?”

            “Fucking _peachy_.” He wiped away the snot with his sleeve, and then promptly shoved his hands back into his pockets. Heterochromatic eyes widened when his fingers wrapped around the ring he once gave the hare. He bit down on his bottom lip, because he was _not_ going to tear up in front of Angel.

            “Can we go?” The siren asked, walking to the centre of the courtyard.

            “Just. Just one more thing.” The man turned back around, and stepped up in front of the Guardian’s statue. He took the ring out of his pocket, and put it in the palm of its hand. “Bye Rhysie,” He mumbled. “I really frickin’ love ya, kiddo…”

Passed the doorway.

Passed the deer.

Stopped in front of the gates to look back just one more time.

Nothing, and no one stopped him from leaving.

            “Jack?” Angel put her hand on his arm.

            “We travelled all around the freakin’ universe. For _nothing_.”

            “At least you got to say bye…”

            “TO A STATUE, ANGEL! TO A FUCKING STATUE!” Jack pulled at his hair. “FUCK FUCK FUCK!” He sank through his knees, almost hitting the ground. “FUCK THAT STUPID ASS RABBIT.” A broken sob came out, and then there was silence.

“I don’t know what to tell you. Nothing I say will make it hurt less. _This,_ Jack, this is called mourning. It’ll get better in time, even if it feels like it won’t.”

The man took a deep breath, and sighed it all out. “There has to be a key. The previous Guardian said there was a key. We just gotta—.” He pushed himself up.

            “Stop it! I’m not travelling _all across the galaxy_ again. Only to come face to face with weird ass people that put a _child_ in charge of a holy temple!”

            “It just had toys in it.”

            “Did you _not_ see the fountain of youth in the back? Do you really want to keep dealing with all that just for a rabbit?!” The teenager was sick of it. Months, _months_ it had been since she could just sit somewhere. Every day they were running from left to right, trying to find everything necessary to get into the Amari temples.

            “He wasn’t just a rabbit, Angel! He was _mine!_ ” His chest was heaving, eyes wide and still red. “If I have to then I’ll take the damn statue, pedestal and all, with me!” He turned around to _actually_ go and grab it, only to see an empty pedestal. The man’s nostrils flared, and he bolted towards the entrance of the temple.

The hallways echoed back his rapid footsteps, and laboured breathing. At every corner he turned he _thought_ he saw the hare, so he followed, only to reach dead ends. “Goddamn it, Rhys! Get over here!” He ran his hands through his hair, walking back to the splitting of paths. When looking to his right, he saw the cloak of a Guardian disappearing at a corner. The human groaned, but followed nevertheless. “You’re pretty _shit_ at guiding me…” He muttered beneath wheezes. He only came to a stop because a door blocked his way. It didn’t look as heavy as the entrance doors to the courtyard, but still… It was made of stone, engraved were symbols he recognised from the Élhtael language. He opened the doors.

 

A courtyard. Amidst the broken statues stood the Guardian in stone.

Jack closed in on the statue, stepping over the centre point of the courtyard, and activating a barrier in front of the door. No turning back.

The Guardian burst out of stone. “ _State your name and purpose_.”

            “I… _I am Handsome Goddamn Jack_ and I’m here to pick up my _rabbit_.”

The cloaked man quirked a smile, and stepped down from his pedestal. “What will you do with that rabbit?” He took his hood off to reveal his messy brown hair, and blue-green eyes.

            “Probably kick his ass for making me travel through the entire universe.”

            “Sounds like you could have used a guide.”

Jack grabbed onto the kid’s shoulders, and shook him violently. The hare, of course, just laughed. “I MET THE WORST KIND OF PEOPLE, YOU _ASSHOLE_.” He stopped shaking him around. “I thought you were gone for good.” The man hugged him tightly, burying his face in the hare’s neck.

Rhys wrapped his arm around the human. “I’m right here, Jack.” He turned his head, and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

The human righted himself, pulling back a little, only to press a kiss to the Amari’s lips. He held on tight enough that there was no pulling back from the other side.

The kid tangled his fingers in Jack’s hair, and kissed him back with a smile. “I missed you.” He eventually said, stroking his cheek. “So, so much.”

            “Feeling’s mutual.”

The two just clung to each other for what felt like hours. Touching each other’s faces to assure that this was real, and not some kind of torturous dream.

            “I love you, ya know. Don’t know if I ever told you that.”

            “Not with words.” Rhys watched the hues of his dearest. Smiled at how the orange merged with the pink, how it danced around them, flowing with his own.

            “ _Come_ _home_.” Jack tightened his grip on the hare. “I’m not taking no for an answer.”

Rhys was silent. “I…”

            “Please.”

The kid watched him try to swallow the lump stuck in his throat, and his ears drooped down. “Let’s get you outside.”

 

Angel still stood in front of the entrance doors. After she had caught a glimpse of the _maze_ inside the temple, she had opted out of following after her father, and instead just hoped for the best. She looked up from her phone upon hearing two voices.

            “You didn’t say you’d come back.”

            “Calm down, Jack.”

_No way._

            “You _have_ to come home.”

            “Jack.”

The siren stood up from her spot in the grass, waiting for the illusive Amari to appear. Curious about how much he’d be like the pictures her father showed.

Once he appeared, well. His hair had grown? Other than that he seemed the same. He was _slightly_ taller than Jack, but the smile shown in the pictures was nowhere to be seen.

            “Go to Angel.”

            “And what about you?”

            “ _Please_ , Jack.”

The man did as instructed, but kept looking over his shoulder to make sure the hare didn’t disappear.

Rhys headed towards the deer lazing in the shadow, and kneeled down in front of her. “If I stay here, I’ll break the place down.” He kept his voice quiet, tone low. “You know that, don’t you?”

The animal cocked her head to the side.

            “I’m _going_.”

The deer let out a small huff, and patterns lit up in her fur.

_Not a normal deer then,_ Angel simply thought to herself.

            “ _Don’t come crying to me if my dad kicks you to the other end of the universe_.” She only spoke in Rhys’ head, but that didn’t quite mean that she didn’t actually say them.

The hare grinned.

            “ _I’ll explain it to them. If he has a shred left of the mortal him… you’ll be fine_.”

            “I can’t thank you enough, little Davis.”

Another huff, and the deer turned her head away. “ _Don’t think you won’t hear from us again. If we are in need of you. You_ will _come._ ”

            “Se. [Yes.]” He patted her head, and stood up.

Jack’s face lit up when Rhys came back to them.

            “Let’s go home.” The hare smiled.

            “YES!” The human wrapped his arms around the kid.

He wheezed. “Ca…n’t… brea…the….” He flailed his arm up, and down.

\---

Angel often had strange thoughts lately. More _questions_ , than thoughts. She eyed the matching rings her father, and the Amari wore. _Does this mean that the rabbit is my dad?_ Nah.

Sometimes she’d overhear the two talking late at night.

            “ _This idiot actually thought he could flank me_.”

            “ _What a dumbass_.” Jack responded with a laugh.

Rhys wasn’t always at home either. Often he was just… gone. She recently figured out that, whenever someone would trespass the temple ground, he’d be placed in the statue. When done, Rhys would pop up in the strangest places.

            “ _Stop screaming_.” She had once heard coming from the bathroom.

            “ _GET OUT OF THE SHOWER_!”

Angel couldn’t stop herself from grinning. Yeah, yeah she could get used to this. Jack had loosened up significantly, and his anger outbursts had lessened. They were still there, but Rhys was there as well. To _guide_ him back to a calm state of mind.

 

They lived on a planet far away from Helios, from Pandora. No one knew Jack, no one recognised him. The man had stopped wearing his mask, grown a bit of a beard, and wore simple clothes. He had set up a _new_ company. Focusing on tech, but not on weapons. Which was a _big_ step. Jack still loved his guns, though, and often went out with the Amari to shoot at things.

 

Then came the question, or statement. “Let’s marry.”

Jack spat out his coffee, coughing at the burn in his throat.

Rhys rubbed his back. “Too soon?”

The man just kept coughing, putting his cup down on the coffee table. He wiped his lips, and looked at the hare. “You serious?”

Rhys grinned. “ _Dead_ serious.”

            “Only if you stop with the puns. I’m the only one who can do that.” Jack smacked the kid’s leg.

            “So no marriage then.”

The human clicked his tongue, looking the hare up and down. “Well… only because you _insist_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. This is the end of AMA.ri. If you stuck around to read all the chapters (118 pages); you're like my favourite person(s). Truth be told, there were many times I hesitated and doubted myself since this story doesn't reach the same popularity as Forget-Me-Not, and because it had various characters from the Amari universe in it (like Crow, the Revenant, and the Guardians), but I'm glad I finished it properly. I'm also curious as to your opinions; what did you think?
> 
> As usual; find me right here on Tumblr at junskay.tumblr.com  
> Got any ideas for stories you want me to write? Propose them, I'll probably do it.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who ever commented on this monstrosity, because it really helped me along. Hope to see you again in the next story.
> 
> Feel free to comment one last time, I'll take it all with me to the next stories. 
> 
> Kindest regards, Jun

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://junskay.tumblr.com/


End file.
